Llámame Candy
by White Granchester
Summary: "Llámame Candy" aunque mi nombre sea Annie
1. Chapter 1

****Annie****

"Y ¿Quién es la gemela mala?"

Desde que tengo memoria, esa frase, me ha acompañado.

Pero cuando visito a mis padres y veo las fotografías puedo notar que mi hermana Candice me ha tenido mucha paciencia desde que nacimos.

Existen fotografías y videos, caseros, en los cuales le quito el chupete, el biberón, el juguete… en fin, así fue nuestra niñez.

Ahora que ya somos adultas puedo comprender el amor y la fraternidad con la que ella trató conmigo, siempre.

Pero debo confesar que yo no fui la hermana que ella se merecía. Tenía cierta envidia a su temperamento y la percepción con la que ella asumía la vida.

Permíteme presentarme: Mi nombre es Annie Briggite Andry. Actualmente me desarrollo como Diseñadora Gráfica; debo asumir que llegar hasta esta vacante ha sido resultado de mucho esfuerzo y compromiso, así como de estudios y dedicación.

Mi familia es de clase media, tengo un padre que ha asumido su papel de buen esposo, excelente padre y un magnífico amigo; tres hermanos, Albert, el mayor quien es arquitecto de profesión, Anthonie que trabajaba como profesor de Matemáticas en un colegio de prestigio y mi hermana gemela Candice White, que al igual que Anthonie le llamó la vocación al servicio magisterial y a diferencia de este, ella se desarrolla en un prescolar.

Como familia pasamos situaciones difíciles como cualquier otra. Las crisis económicas y la falta de ingresos suficientes nos mostraron la dura realidad de ver a nuestros padres en algunas ocasiones discutir por esa razón, el deseo de mis hermanos mayores de hacer a un lado sus estudios por ayudar a solventar los gastos que nuestro hogar generaba.

Mis padres, como es obvio, no iban a permitir que la responsabilidad de las facturas recayera en las adolescentes espaldas de mis hermanos **–La única responsabilidad de cada uno de ustedes, -** mencionó papá **– es estudiar y sacar buenas notas**

Albert y Candice, podemos decir que tienen el mismo temperamento, dulce y apacible. Su naturaleza es dominada por la templanza. En cambio Anthonie y yo, somos completamente contrarios a nuestros hermanos mayores, respectivamente, Anthonie es extrovertido al grado de meterse en dificultades y puede llegar a ser insolente al igual que yo.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a marchar mal entre mis padres, debido al _poco ingreso_ y los altos costos en las cosas, ellos tomaron la determinación, dolorosa de separarse. No fue por falta de amor sino de una oportunidad que tocó a la puerta para papá. En la ciudad en la cual vivía el tío George y la tía Margaret, precisamente en el despacho donde el tío laboraba, le brindaron la oportunidad de oro a papá. Mi madre no trabajaba porque ese fue el acuerdo al cual ellos llegaron desde un principio.

Cuando papá dijo que se marcharía por un tiempo y una vez establecido podríamos alcanzarle nos llenó de tristeza.

Siempre fuimos una familia unida en las buenas y en las malas circunstancias… Sin embargo creo que es menester de mi parte reconocer que yo tuve una buena parte de culpa para que nuestra familia comenzara a desintegrarse poco a poco.

Como les mencionaba, desde pequeña me sentí inferior a mi hermana. Físicamente somos iguales, de tal manera que no es fácil identificar quién es Candy y quién es Annie. Eso me sirvió toda mi niñez para ocultar mis travesuras pero en donde no tuvo perdón fue en la adolescencia y parte de la vida adulta.

El trabajo que el tío George le ofreció a papá estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de la abuela Elroy, madre de mi padre. Los primeros planes era que él viviría con su madre mientras se establecía, algún tiempo después todos nos mudaríamos.

Fue en el verano que papá se marcharía; y ese verano me metí en el peor de los problemas.

Conocí a un risueño pero mal intencionado chico, tal vez dos años mayor que yo, Neil Legan. Nos conocimos en una fiesta a la que mis padres me dijeron que no podía ir. **.- ¿Quieres bailar?**

Le sonreí coquetamente. A la edad de 15 años me sentía comer el mundo de un gran mordisco. Así que no obedecí, y no solamente eso, sino que esa tarde ingerí alcohol y probé drogas. **\- ¿Solamente a bailar?**

 **-Estoy dispuesto para lo que quieras**

Reí **–No interpretes mal mi pregunta** – Con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios **– Quería saber si querías beber conmigo** – Le mostré mi vaso, clásico, de fiesta.

 **-Todo lo que desees hacer…**

Estuve a punto de tener mi primera vez con un desconocido.

Durante todo su cortejo y mi coqueteo me preguntó más de tres veces mi nombre y le respondí **–Créeme, soy Candice Andry** – Él no pertenecía a nuestro colegio, era amigo de John, el amigo del hermano de mi mejor amiga Grey.

Estábamos por concluir un grado académico más y la generación de John celebraba su admisión a la Universidad.

Forcejeé con Neil y éste me rompió los botones de la blusa, se armó un escándalo e intervino la policía y mis padres fueron por mí a la estación.

Esa ocasión no fue la primera vez que metí en problemas a mi hermana. Les mentí a los guardias y firmé con el nombre de Candice… Los días que nos faltaban para cerrar el ciclo escolar todos molestaban a mi hermana con lo sucedido.

No era la primera vez que usaba su nombre para meterme en problemas. Generalmente lo hacía con gente que no nos conocía y lo que en nuestros primeros años fue gracioso, en nuestra adolescencia se convirtió en un infierno para ella.

 **-Me voy con mi papá**

 **-No te puedes ir, tu padre recién entrará a trabajar allá, tu abuela es una mujer estricta**

 **-No me importa, estoy cansada que Annie me meta en problemas y que todos en el colegio se porten mal conmigo, como si creyeran que todo lo que ella hace estuviera a mi alcance para hacerlo.** – Miró a mi papá y yo los veía a ambos entre los mechones de cabello que estaban sobre mi rostro **– No te daré problemas, papá, te lo prometo, pero ya no quiero vivir junto a ella. Todo el tiempo se mete en líos y a mí me reprenden porque a ella se le ocurre decir _soy Candice Andry_ , eso no es gracioso y los castigos que le imponen nunca son suficientes… **\- Me miró **– Estoy cansada que quieras ser yo…** \- rompió en llanto.

Mis hermanos nos miraban y Albert intentó consolarla prometiéndole que _yo_ iba a cambiar… La verdad es que no tenía valor para mirarla y menos para prometerle que lo intentaría.

Se tiñó el cabello tomando un frasco del botiquín de mamá, se veía hermosa con el cabello oscuro, pero yo no me quedé atrás y compré el mismo tono e hice lo mismo.

Me costó vivir mi propia vida.

Todo el día, todos los días intentaba ser como ella. Tenía las mejores notas en comparación con las mías. Tenía mejor condición física que yo… en algunos momentos habló con el rector suplicando que le cambiaran de grupo.

Ella optó por no hacer más corajes por mi culpa. Pero lo último no lo soportó.

Me mantuve callada mientras hacía su valija. Me dolía en el corazón que mi hermana me dejara sola, no concebía la idea de que ella no compartiría nuestra habitación; quería decirle que lo sentía, que no volvería a pasar, que no se fuera, que me brindara la oportunidad millón uno, pero no pude hacer más que mirar desde el umbral.

Pasado el verano le pedí a mi madre que me cambiara de escuela, no quería regresar, le dije que eso me ayudaría a cambiar. Ella hizo lo que le pedí.

Yo no hice lo que me pidieron, nunca pude dejar de decir **-** ** _Llámame, Candy._**

 ****Terry****

 **-Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Candice Andry pero tú, llámame, Candy** – Dijo y me guiñó un ojo

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Mis padres se mudaron a América y vinimos a visitarle en el período vacacional de verano y la miré en el bufete de mi padre, estuvo quietecita y estudiosa mientras su padre se entrevistaba con el mío.

No tenía amigos y mis hermanos mayores gustaban de otras diversiones en las cuales no me integraban. Decían que yo no entendía de deportes por el amor al teatro que mi madre inculcó en mí.

¿Cómo puedo resumir ese verano? Como el mejor de toda mi vida.

 **-Este es mi número en Inglaterra.**

 **-Recién nos mudamos y no tengo línea, pero prometo que te llamaré.**

 **-Le avisaré a mi padre que iremos a tomar un mantecado**

 **-No les interrumpas, esta reunión es importante para mi padre, de ello depende que nos quedemos en este lugar y que las cosas mejoren en mi familia.**

 **-¿Les está yendo mal?**

 **-Ya sabes… hipoteca y las facturas…**

 **-Oh! Bien, entonces le dejaremos el mensaje con su asistente.**

Recuerdo cuando tomó de entre mis dedos el cigarrillo que pretendía fumar, lo único que deseaba era impresionarla y que me mirara como alguien maduro digno de ella, aunque con el tiempo ese fue uno de mis pequeños vicios.

Candice Andry fue la mejor amiga de mi verano americano.

Salíamos cada tarde **\- ¿Has notado la cartelera?**

 **-No, hay algo nuevo**

 **-Ven, yo invito**

 **-No, mientras Terrence Grandchester camine a tu lado, él invitará….** – Me encantaba hablar de mí en tercera persona, delante de ella.

- **Entonces te diré la puesta en escena y me dirás si quieres o no verla**

 **-Déjame adivinar**

 **-Está bien, pero tienes únicamente dos oportunidades, si pierdes yo invitaré**

 **-Eso es trampa, ya te dije que yo pagaré… veamos…. ¿Hamlet?**

 **-¿Quién te dijo?**

 **-¿Es Hamlet?** **–** Pregunté sonriente

 **-Emmm…. Nop, no es Hamlet**

 **-Creí que dirías que sí… ¿Es…? Hummm… ¿Cats?**

 **-Perdiste… así que …**

 **-Ya te dije que yo pago**

 **-Iba a decirte que es Romeo y Julieta…**

No sé qué pasó por mi mente, pero la abracé y la elevé por los aires y al ponerla sobre sus pies la besé y ella me correspondió

Candice me atrajo. Fue mi primer amor, el amor de verano que jamás olvidaré.

Mi madre me enseñó el amor por el arte teatral y cuando veíamos una puesta en escena me decía: Espero que algún día la disfrutes con el amor de tu vida

Soy el menor de tres hermanos, Thomas y Mark. Papá se encargaba de pasar tiempo con ellos mientras yo era un pequeño de brazos. Esa fue la razón por la cual mi madre se dedicó más a mí enseñándome el amor por las cosas que ella amaba.

Papá se mudó a América con mi madre y nos internaron en el colegio San Pablo, del cual únicamente salíamos en verano.

Cuando me despedí de Candice Andry nos prometimos vernos al siguiente año, pero ella cambió de tal manera que me sentí desilusionado de tal forma que regresé dos veranos más y determiné enfocar mi vida en otras cosas, como en ser actor…

 **-El siguiente ejercicio es para la proyección de voz, sus piernas deben permanecer ligeramente separadas y los brazos relajados para que la caja toráxica pueda….** –Robert Hataway venía de Broadway a Londres. Me preparé por mucho tiempo para pasar la admisión y ser parte de su grupo. Cada día nos exigía el doble que el día anterior. **–Impulsen más la voz, deben sentir que los pulmones…** -Mi madre estaba feliz por mí y mi elección profesional, pero mi padre no. Para él el teatro no era más que una simple distracción de lo que en realidad era mi vocación, me dijo que me apoyaría siempre y cuando le entregara un título universitario.

Tuve que dividir mi tiempo entre escuela y ensayos. Usar mis períodos vacacionales para practicar en papeles cortos y sin diálogos en algunas obras puestas en escena.

No podía comprometerme con ambas cosas, mi padre me exigía como le exigía a mis hermanos participar en su empresa y mi pasión por el teatro me hacía darle, de la mejor manera, el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

No tenía vida social, las pocas tertulias siempre era con las mismas personas y no se aceptaban a quienes no estuvieran estudiando o ejerciendo la actuación.

Papá me pedía realizar largos viajes y estar mientras alguno de mis hermanos cerraba algún trato… ellos sí tenían tiempo de gozar períodos de diversión, viajes… **-Deja la actuación, no te dará para comer**

 **-Como hobie está bien, pero no me digas que en verdad vivirás de eso** – Mark me extendió una copa de Whisky

 **-No me importa morir de hambre si hago lo que quiero** – Bebí en un sorbo todo el contenido de la copa

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes, Terrence? ¿22? ¿23?**

 **-Veintitrés… estoy a un año de culminar la facultad de Administración, así que papá sostendrá mi** ** _gusto_** **por estudiar teatro. Fue el acuerdo al que llegamos, yo le entrego el título universitario y él me pagaría la facultad de artes y de esa solo me falta dos años para concluir…**

 **-Creo que tanto estudio ya te volvió gay**

 **-¿Qué te pasa, Thomas? No soy gay**

 **-Cabello largo, leotardos, barba bien cuidada, manicura… sin novia…**

Reímos sin importar que se burlaban de mi apariencia **– Sí tengo novia** – Mentí al tiempo que pensaba en Susana Marlow, una compañera de teatro.

 **-Debe ser una mujercita sin gracia, esquelética… en cambio deberías conocer a la hija de William Andry, el abogado de papá.**

 **-¿Candice?**

 **-¿La conoces?** – Me preguntaron a una sola voz

 **-Nos conocimos hace algunos años, el día que papá entrevistó a su padre para ofrecerle el puesto.**

 **-Debieron ser unos niños, ahora si le vieras… es una mujercita interesante**

 **-Deberían dejarla tranquila** – Pensé en esos hermosos ojos verdes y el beso que nos dimos en aquel verano maravilloso. **–A ella no le gustan los problemas**

 **-Pero sí las fiestas y tener un sinfín de amigos**

 **-¿Ella ha salido con ustedes?**

 **-No, pero hemos coincidido en algunas fiestas**

 **-¿Trabaja en la oficina de su padre?**

 **-No, pero le visita constante, y la mayoría de los empleados le conocen, tiene buenas relaciones con las ejecutivas. Creo que está por concluir su licenciatura en Diseño… algo así**

Cuando platicamos nuestros sueños ella se veía convencida de dedicar su vida a la docencia, tal vez los años le hicieron cambiar de opinión **–Se le ve hermosa con su figura bien definida y sus largos bucles dorados**

 **-Ella es castaña no rubia**

 **-La gente cambia, querido hermano... un buen tinte para cabello hace milagros** – Thom palmeó mi hombro al pasar junto a mí **– Antes que regreses a Inglaterra con tu novia** **acompáñanos,tal vez corras con la suerte de verla por el despacho de papá...**

Mi corazón latió emocionado, tal vez podríamos cultivar una buena amistad, así como la que tuvimos el primer verano, ya que los siguientes ella era una personita que no paraba de hablar, que bebía y fumaba… tal vez eso habría sido divertido si yo no tuviera sentimientos por ella.

No sé si me reconocerá y si en verdad sigue siendo hermosa, debe tener a alguien en su vida.

 **-Papá, mañana regreso a Inglaterra, en seis meses tendrás mi título como Administrador de Empresas**

 **-Me siento orgulloso de ti, hijo**

 **-Yo también me sentiré orgulloso que mamá y tú puedan acompañarme a mi primer protagónico**

 **-Sí, hijo, ahí estaremos, sin importar que no esté de acuerdo con ese afán tuyo, te apoyaremos como la familia que somos y porque sé que no me defraudarás, al igual que tus hermanos sabes dar lo mejor de ti** – Thomas le entregaba a papá el archivo con firmas correspondientes cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

 **Adelante** – Contestó papá y Mark abrió la puerta

 **-Lamento la interrupción, mi padre le envía esta documentación** –Saludó con una sonrisa a cada uno de los presentes y nuestras miradas se encontraron en una fracción de segundos.

Sin dudas, era ella. Hermosa y lozana, su cabello ensortijado y rubio. Los mechones descansando en sus hombros desnudos… me volví a enamorar… **-Gracias, Candy… dile a tu padre que le espero aquí en una hora para dialogar los términos y condiciones de este contrato.**

 **-Sí, Señor. Me despido, tengo prácticas.**

 **-Siempre es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros.**

Achicó la mirada ante la afirmación de papá y elevó ligeramente los hombros **-Gracias, señor... le haré saber a mi padre su petición.** \- Creo que no me reconoció, intenté darle alcance pero no lo logré.

 **-Es una joven hermosa, lástima que sea bipolar**

 **-No creo que sea bipolar, papá, en realidad se portó seria porque Terrence estaba aquí, pero mañana volverá a ser la misma.**

* * *

Me siento contenta porque me acompañes en esta historia...

Antes de irte, déjame saber tu opinión


	2. Chapter 2

****Anny****

 **-Deberás pasar cada tarde, después del colegio y ayudar en labores de oficina**

 **-No, no quiero**

 **-Recuerda que estás castigada**

 **-Mamá, por favor!**

 **-Annie, tu padre y yo hemos hablado acerca del problema que externas al decir que eres tu hermana y nos preocupas, queremos ayudarte y tomaremos terapia los cuatro, tú, Candy, William y yo…**

Candy soltó el lápiz con el que escribía y dijo enojada **-¿Qué yo tomaré qué? ¿Por qué, mamá? Ella es quien tiene el problema, yo estoy bien**

 **-Candy, debemos ayudar a tu hermana a encontrar su identidad y que abandone la absurda idea de creer que ella es tú**

 **-Ella no tiene ningún problema psicológico, lo que desea es que todo el mundo gire a su alrededor… y creo que tengo la solución**

 **-Candy, necesitas perdonar a tu hermana por todos los problemas que te ha ocasionado y es una decisión, iremos a terapia familiar.**

Candy se levantó enfadada de la mesa en donde hacía su tarea, papá llegó y encontró tensión.

Dialogó con mi hermana por largo rato y creí que lo conveniente era tomar terapia.

 **-Te propongo algo**

 **-Creí que no me dirigirías la palabra.**

 **-Annie, mi deseo es que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, pronto nos separaremos al estudiar en diferentes universidades**

 **-Sí, lo sé**

 **-Creo que me he mortificado de más cuando te metes en problemas con mi nombre así que he pensado lo siguiente -** Me giré sobre mi cama para verla a los ojos. Mirar a mi hermana era como si me mirara a mí misma en un espejo. Ella me sonrió y dijo **– Yo seré tú y tú serás yo. Te daré mi certificado de nacimiento y no me importa si con eso tengo notas inferiores…**

 **-¿Estás loca?**

 **-No, ahora yo quiero ser tú, viviré la vida de Annie Brighit Andry, la vida que tú no quieres. Te puedes quedar con mi nombre, eso no tiene importancia.**

 **-No, nuestros padres jamás lo comprenderían. No, te prometo que no usaré más tu nombre**

Se levantó de su cama y tomó un sobre con sus documentos y me los entregó **– Ahí tienes tus documentos, tú serás Candice White Andry y yo seré Annie Brighit Andry, intentémoslo**

 **-¿Qué pasará cuando quieras recuperar tu nombre?**

 **-Nadie sabrá quién es quien a menos que nosotros lo revelemos**

 **-Nuestros padres y hermanos sí lo sabrán, ¿qué sucederá cuando tengamos visitas?**

 **-Actuaremos como hasta ahora, mis padres están acostumbrados a escucharte decir Llámame, Candy que te puedo asegurar que no notarán la diferencia**

 **-No, no quiero. Perdóname si te he metido en problemas.**

 **-No quiero el nombre que te has encargado de manchar, que has pisoteado, me quedo con el nombre que, aunque lleve notas más bajas, sé que puedo lograr que obtenga mejores al culminar la preparatoria, tal vez no gradúe con honores pero será algo sin importancia**

 **-No, Candy, te juro por mi vida misma que no volveré a usar tu nombre. Siempre fue un juego para mí, un simple juego en el que podría usar cualquier nombre, un día pensé que sería gracioso decir que era tú y que cuando llamaran a la puerta… no sé, el desconcierto de que te confundieran conmigo y a mi contigo… sé que suena tonto pero es que …. Por favor, perdóname.**

 **-Intentémoslo** \- Me miró seria

 **-No quiero.**

Mis padres no tuvieron que invertir en psicólogos ya que el miedo a que Candy pudiera vengarse me mantuvo quieta de usar su nombre, hasta que ingresamos a la facultad. Lo que nunca pude corregir fue que en la oficina de papá me conocían con el nombre de Candy y ella lo sabía, eso pareció no importarle ya que ahí tenía buen comportamiento y nunca nos vieron juntas. Papá no parecía tomarle mucha importancia y mi hermana me cubría en mis deberes cuando yo tenía que ir a algún otro lugar.

Mi estancia en el despacho de papá inició cuando me metía en problemas y tenía cumplir con mis castigos, posterior le tomé cariño y me quedaba camino de la escuela a la casa. Estar ahí me mantenía ocupada aunque le tomé gusto a las fiestas que organizaban los ejecutivos, alcohol que daban gratis y cigarrillos que cualquiera te podía invitar uno.

Algunos pensaban que era bipolar, esto explica que mi hermana nunca se portó como yo, pero yo nunca dejé de ser Annie a pesar que Anthonie me insistió en madurar. Ante su petición intenté dejar de meterme en problemas y me enamoré del hijo de Richard Grandchester.

Desgraciadamente la persona a quien le entregué mi corazón estaba enamorada **–No sabes cuánto deseé que llegara el verano para verte de nuevo**

Terrence Granchester me confundió con Candy, él estaba en la oficina de su padre y yo estaba aquí porque papá me había retado por la mañana. Hacía un año, cuando entrevistaron a papá, él y Candy se conocieron, así que nunca le saqué de la confusión y tampoco le dije que mi nombre es Annie.

Nos divertimos dos veranos seguidos y no regresó más.

Lloré al no saber más de él.

Tampoco le comenté a Candy que conocí a Terry y que él me confundió con ella.

Cuando él y yo nos despedimos me dijo que lamentaba que ya no me gustara el teatro, ni caminar, y yo le dije que lamentaba que él no supiera divertirse.

Candy disfrutaba sus tardes junto a la abuela Elroy, no sé cómo pudo convertirse en su favorita, si era una persona agria y estricta.

Mi abuela le inscribió en una escuela de medicina así que estudiaba dos profesiones al mismo tiempo **–Si piensas trabajar con niños es mejor que sepas atenderlos correctamente, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo** –Me señaló con su dedo arrugado y la uña larga.

 **-Candy se encargará de cuidar niños, yo me dedicaré al diseño** –Le dije sin darle importancia a su comentario. Al salir de la escuela me dirigí a casa de mi abuela porque sabía que ahí podría encontrar a mi hermana ya que ella pasaba casi todo el día y parte de la noche, cuando tenía tiempo, como la dama de mi abuela.

 **-No** ** _cuidaré_** **niños, seré su profesora, es decir, les enseñaré…** -Contestó risueña. Siempre se imaginaba el amor que les brindaría a esos hijitos ajenos en sus primeros años escolares e intentaba explicarnos la importancia de esa etapa temprana.

 **-Mejor que estés lo más capacitada posible** –Dijo Elroy sabiendo cómo podía convencer a Candy

 **-Sí, tiene razón.**

 **-Sé que lo harás por eso no me limito contigo, en cambio lo dudaría si se tratase de Annie** –Me miró por debajo de sus gruesas gafas **–tratar de invertir en ella es echar tu dinero a la basura, pero no contigo, preciosa** –Acarició la mejilla de Candy **– Tú eres diferente**

 **-Perdón, pero creo que aún sigo aquí** –Le dije **– Así que no hablen de mí como si no estuviera…** -Dije con fastidio.

 **-Annie no es mala, abuela, es diferente, es alegre, extrovertida…**

 **-Es Anthonie con faldas**

 **-Anthonie es buen hermano**

 **-No sé cómo puede pensar en ser profesor, él es un desastre**

 **-No lo es, y tiene vocación**

 **-A él deberías pagarle la escuela de medicina, abuela** – Reí entre dientes, me encantaba provocar a mi abuela ya que no se atrevía a retarme. **-¿A caso él no tiene derecho de prepararse mejor?**

 **-Eres insolente**

 **-Abuela** – Dijo Candy **– Yo quisiera ser como Annie.** –Le cubrió con una manta debido a su deteriorada salud de los últimos días. **–Alegre, extrovertida…**

 **-No digas sandeces, tú no necesitas de alcohol, fiestas para ser divertida. No necesitas oler a imprudencia para vivir tu juventud.**

 **-Annie, no huele a** ** _eso_** **, y yo debo aprender un poco más de ella** – Me guiñó su ojo mientras encendía la calefacción.

Las palabras de mi hermana, su sonrisa y su mirada me demostraron que lo dijo con cariño. Dudo que mi vida le haya parecido atractiva pero desde que ingresamos a la universidad nos llevamos mejor, podíamos pasar el tiempo juntas sin pelear y cuando nuestros horarios lo permitieran nos divertíamos un poco aunque no salíamos a ningún lado juntas. Desde pequeña ella recibía a sus amigas en casa de Elroy y yo en casa de mis padres. **– Candy, ¿podrías cubrirme en los deberes de la oficina?**

 **-¿Cuándo?**

 **-Hoy, es que tengo que ir a una exposición**

 **-Puedo ir a partir de las cuatro y hasta las seis de la tarde, de siete a once cubriré a una compañera**

Brinqué de la emoción, papá no quedaría sin asistente y yo podría salir con mis amigos a divertirnos a una fiesta y de ahí a un antro. Si Candy se enteraba que me cubría para que yo me divirtiera, estoy convencida que su respuesta sería un no

 **-Yo nunca me equivoco, lo que tengo de vieja lo tengo de razón. Annie no vino a verme porque estoy enferma sino por un favor.**

 **-Claro que vine a verte, y pues aproveché que Candy está aquí…**

 **-Ya no peleen, parecen niñas pequeñas.**

 ****Terry****

 **-Vamos, anímate, dormirás un aproximado de ocho horas mientras viajas**

 **-No tengo ánimos de salir, en verdad, prefiero estudiar mis libretos**

 **-Concédenos el honor, es probable que no te veamos en los siguientes meses** -Ironizó Thom.

 **-Está bien, pero no estaré fuera de casa hasta el amanecer, probablemente regrese antes que ustedes.**

 **-No te arrepentirás.**

 **-Yo sé que sí.**

Cuando el señor Andry se presentó a la cita con papá, discretamente le pregunté por su hija **–Candy tiene prácticas, está estudiando medicina y algunas veces debe hacer guardias**

 **-¿Podría decirle que Terrence le envía saludos?**

 **-Con mucho gusto. El sábado tendremos una comida familiar, serás bienvenido**

 **-En verdad me gustaría, pero mañana regreso a Londres.**

 **-Ya habrá alguna oportunidad.**

Candy es el recuerdo de mi primer amor.

Algunas veces su recuerdo me ha ayudado a expresar sentimientos en el escenario, me ayuda cuando tengo que llorar, o reír, o fingir estar enamorado… es a ella a quien traigo a mi memoria.

Pero a la Candy que conocí el primer verano, no a la que conocí después, mi segundo y tercer verano me ayudaban en momentos de enojo o frustración.

Aunque he tenido algunos amores en mi vida, ella es especial. Nunca podré olvidarla y aun guardo la esperanza de hablar con ella, saber de ella…

 **-¿Estás listo?**

 **-Mark, en verdad, tengo que estudiar todo esto** – Le enseñé el libreto y él rió

- **Prometiste un rato con tus hermanos. Recuerda que siempre quisiste integrarte a nuestras salidas y como eras pequeño no tenías oportunidad, pero si quieres pasar parte de la noche con mamá viendo películas románticas… creo que aún hay rosetas de maíz.**

 **-Me has convencido, no es porque no quiera pasar tiempo con mamá, sino porque en algo tienes razón, siempre creí que lo que ustedes hacían era divertido.**

Las luces estrambóticas, la música estridente y olor a humo, nos dieron la bienvenida.

Ocupamos una mesa y pedí un daiquirí

- **Tráigale una cerveza, beberemos como hombres** … -Cuando el camarero nos dejó solos, Thom me miró **–Me asustas, comienzo a creer que eres gay**

 **-No molestes con eso, no estoy acostumbrado a beber**

 **-Te buscaré alguien con quién puedas bailar y divertirte** –Mark nos abandonó y puso su cigarrillo encendido en mi boca. Eso sí era lo que sabía hacer… fumar…

Cuando iba en la segunda cerveza y el tercer cigarrillo, una mano delgada pasó frente a mí y lo quitó de mi boca **– Fumar es causa de muerte** – Dijo y yo me atraganté con el humo que tenía en los pulmones

 **-¡Candy!** – Se puso el cigarrillo en su boca y vi la punta enardecer **–Creí que te enfadaba que fumara.** – Había planeado algunas palabras, en caso de verla y estar a solas con ella, pero reconozco que me tomó por sorpresa, así que todo mi plan se fue al caño

Guiñó un ojo **–Si no puedes con el enemigo… pero en fin, Mark me ha dicho que regresas mañana a Inglaterra, así que me he propuesto que esta noche no me olvides… Ven** – Tiró de mi mano **– Vamos a bailar** – Mis hermanos estaban sonrientes y ellos bailaron con las amigas de Candy.

Estuvimos tomando y yo pedí alcohol, la cerveza no era lo mío. Fumé hasta ver el fondo de la cajetilla, Candy me desabrochó la camisa y besó mi cuello. Me dio permiso de hacer lo mismo. Ella no dejó de ser la Candy del segundo verano.

Era similar a muchas de mis amistades que gozaban de este tipo de diversiones sin compromiso y muy en mi interior me dolía pensar en la posibilidad que se comportara así con otros hombres.

 **-¿Creí que eras castaña?**

 **-¿Castaña?**

 **-Sí, cuando te conocí eras castaña**

Me miró como si fuera un bicho raro y pareció recordar **–Ah! oH!** – Rió **– Mantuve ese** ** _look_** **por algunos años, quizá dos o tres, pero no, siempre he sido rubia, desde nacimiento.**

 **-Te asentaba muy bien el cabello oscuro**

 **-No hay nada mejor que lo natural ¿No crees?** –Se acercó más a mí y colocó mis manos en sus caderas, descendí mi rostro hasta introducir mi nariz entre su cuello y su hombro. Olía a sensualidad.

De pronto vi que la pantalla de su móvil iluminó la bolsa trasera de su jeans… ella no notó que alguien le llamaba o decidió ignorar.

Bailamos, tomamos, fumamos y nos acariciamos.

Era probable que nunca olvidara nuestro primer beso. El beso de la inocencia, pero ahora los dos éramos mayores y ambos teníamos experiencia para producir en el otro placer y deseo.

Quería estar con ella, sentirla mi mujer. Le quería demostrar en cada beso, en cada caricia, Hacerle el amor mientras la sostenía en mis brazos y ella movía, al son de la música, su esbelto y divino cuerpo.

Su móvil insistió por un tiempo y de pronto dejó de iluminarse **–Creo que alguien insistía en hablar contigo**

 **-Si es algo importante llamará de nuevo**

 **-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber quién es?**

 **-No, pero creo que tú sí. Si quieres saber si tengo novio, no, no tengo. Ahora prefiero que me beses y que guardes silencio.**

Pasaron varias canciones, algunas más rítmicas que otras, pero ella y yo seguíamos bailando como si estuviéramos en el baile de graduación del colegio.

Cuando ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, porque al fin pusieron la canción que ella esperaba, miré buscando a mis hermanos a nuestro derredor. Noté que alguien habló con la chica que bailaba con Mark y él señaló en nuestra dirección.

Besé la coronilla de Candy y ella se aferró más a mí. Paró los labios y comencé a besarla.

El momento era mágico, tal vez inolvidable.

De pronto alguien tiró de su mano y nos sacó de nuestra burbuja romántica **– Annie, te he llamado más de diez veces**

 **-¡Candy!** – Respondió la chica entre mis brazos. Le solté y miré a quien nos interrumpía. Eran iguales, no había diferencia física.

La otra chica tenía los ojos llorosos y así me miró, pasó sus ojos entre la chica a la que llamó Annie y yo. Sacudió la cabeza y yo le dije **-¿Candy?, ¿Tú eres Candy?…** -Afirmó con su cabeza **–Yo soy Te…**

 **-Sé quién eres** – Dijo con decepción, se dirigió a su hermana **– Elroy está en el hospital por si te interesa saber** –Dio la media vuelta y Annie cerró los ojos.

Me quedé en mi lugar, Mark se acercó a nosotros y yo intenté preguntarle a _Annie_ ¿Qué diablos pasaba? **–Estoy en líos… Candice es mi hermana gemela, yo soy Annie Brighit… ¡Diablos!** –Miró su móvil **–Tengo llamadas de toda mi familia.**

 **-¿Todo está bien?** -Preguntó Thom quien se acercó a nosotros

 **-Tengo que ir al hospital, mi familia debe estar preocupada**

 **-Te llevaré** – Me ofrecí

 **-No, no es bueno… mi hermana sufrirá si nos ve llegar juntos –** Nos explicó de manera rápida, lo que ella creyó que era una broma **–Tú estabas enamorada de ella y ella de ti, lo supe por un corazón que vi en un libro de ella… lo siento; pero yo estaba enamorada de ti… ¡Rayos! Se supone que ella debía estar de guardia, ahora…**

 **-No, recuerda que dijo que solo estaría hasta las once-** Dijo su amiga Luisa quien bailaba con Thom

 **-Maldición!**

Me sentí estúpido, le pedí a Thom las llaves de su auto y me dirigí al hospital que Candy mencionó…

Me dirigí a la sala donde aguardaban los familiares y le me dirigí al señor Andry.

Candy estaba cerca de un chico quien intentaba consolarla, su hermano Albert les acercó vasos con café y se dirigió a donde nos encontrábamos su padre y yo. **-¿Qué pasa con Candy?**

 **-Tuvo conflictos con Annie. Archie intenta calmarla, pero no logra hacerla cambiar de opinión**

Estaba fuera de lugar. No era cercano a la familia Andry como para estar presente en un momento tan íntimo y era probable que yo sea el único que guardaba el recuerdo de mi primer amor.

Quise acercarme a ella para despedirme, una vez más. Sería absurdo ofrecerle disculpas, en todo caso la única culpable era su hermana.

No sentí confianza así que me dirigí a Annie para calmar su infierno, al final de todo este lío me había regalado dos veranos divertidos y una noche increíble.

En ese momento salió el médico diciendo que Elroy estaba fuera de peligro. Annie abrazó a su padre y Candy se quedó en su lugar junto a Archie.

Me acerqué a ella **–Lo siento mucho, no sabía que Annie era tu hermana, yo creí que se trataba de ti…**

Metió su labio inferior en su boca y me miró **–Terry, te llamé muchas veces al número que me proporcionaste y nunca me comunicaron contigo**

 **-Creí que lo habías perdido y por eso nunca me llamaste**

 **-Me diste el número del colegio en donde estudiabas, pero nunca tuve suerte… en fin… gracias por estar aquí** – Me abrazó y soltó su llanto. Sus lágrimas traspasaron mi camisa y las pude sentir en mi abdomen. **–Me siento estúpida…**

Intenté consolarla pero Archie la arrebató de mis brazos.

Ella le mencionó algo. Yo hice mi camino al estacionamiento y ella me dio alcance **–Terry!**

Me detuve y la miré. Es físicamente igual a Annie pero no son iguales en espíritu **–Candy…**

 **-Gracias por estar en estos momentos aquí, mi padre me dio tus saludos y dijo que vuelves hoy a Londres**

 **-Así es, gracias por recordarme**

 **-Nunca te olvidé.**

Nos fundimos en un abrazo **–Archie es tu…**

 **-Ten un lindo viaje…** -Me interrumpió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

gracias por sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

****Candy*****

Estaba acostumbrada a ceder ante Annie.

Cuando fuimos pequeñas era más fácil entregarle lo que pedía que intentar calmar su llanto.

Era sencillo esperar ante sus indecisiones que escucharle decir: Es que yo quería el que tiene Candy

En nuestra vida fue una falacia pensar que podíamos hacer cosas divertidas como gemelas idénticas. Ella siempre quiso todo lo que yo tenía, incluyendo mi nombre.

A diferencia de Annie mis decisiones siempre fueron bajo mi responsabilidad.

Durante nuestros años en el colegio tuvimos los mismos amigos en común, aunque ella era más extrovertida que yo.

No me intimidaba ante su temperamento sino que evitaba tener los mismos problemas que ella.

Me acerqué a mi hermano Albert y como él era una persona estudiosa y responsable aprendí a serlo, con Anthonie era un poco más relajada y siempre nos hacía reír. Aunque él se metía en problemas nunca fueron de la magnitud de los que Annie podía provocar o meterse.

Decidí vivir con papá cuando se mudó ante una oferta mejor de trabajo. La tía Margaret y el tío George no tuvieron hijos, así que yo me convertí en su sobrina favorita.

El año que viví con papá y la abuela Elroy fue dentro de un hogar entre adultos. Ellos me animaron a tener amigos y a hacerlos sentir bienvenidos en casa, me divertía, estudiaba y hacía cosas de provecho con mis amigas, tales como organizar una venta de garaje para ayudar a los centros de adopción de mascotas, inmigrantes, niños de la calle… mis tíos y Elroy se involucraban emprendiendo la recolección de las donaciones y después me acompañaban a entregar la recaudación…

Tenía todos los permisos que requería para hacer deberes de la escuela en casa de mis amigos, de divertirme en fiestas. Desde entonces he sido responsable de mis actos.

Probé alcohol y no me gustó sus efectos en mí, así que puedo acompañar tal vez con una cerveza o una copa, pero no hasta emborracharme, fumé y no le encontré gracia de parecer una chimenea andante, pero si es necesario en alguna reunión hacerlo, que siempre me he negado, puedo fumar un cigarrillo, en relación a las drogas y al sexo, jamás… no que lo último no lo desee pero deseo que mi primera vez sea algo más que emoción, sea amor puro y verdadero.

Aprendí a bailar con un amigo de procedencia latina y dicen que lo hago muy bien.

Mis mejores amigos, con los que he vivido mis momentos inolvidables son Patricia O´brien, Stear y Archie Cornwell, estos últimos son hermanos.

Desde que nos mudamos y el año que viví con mi abuela y papá, ellos han estado conmigo.

Mi abuela me dio la confianza, aun cuando mi familia residía aquí, a recibir a mis amigos en su casa. Mis padres siguieron su consejo de mantener a Annie en otro colegio y ella se encargó de pagar mis cuentas en la universidad, me sugirió quedarme en una fraternidad aunque no era mala idea preferí vivir con mis padres.

Mi primer, único y verdadero amor es Terrence Grandchester.

Nos conocimos el verano que él viajó por primera vez solo a América y yo era nueva en esta ciudad. Ambos la exploramos juntos, sabíamos que nos gustábamos y pronto nos hicimos novios, fue un amor tierno, el primer beso que causa cosquillas en el estómago y la ilusión de volvernos a ver.

Le llamé al número que me dejó pero nunca me comunicaron con él ¿Es usted familiar del joven Grandchester Los alumnos no reciben llamadas telefónicas salvo motivos urgentes y de gravedad

Morir de amor no era ni urgente ni grave.

Al siguiente verano Annie se integró, por castigo, a la oficina de papá y esa era la etapa más difícil entre ella y yo.

Un día reuní todo el valor y pregunté si Terrence había llegado ¿Quién? fue su respuesta acompañada con indiferencia.

Archie es un amigo que no sé si pueda definirlo como "hermano" porque aunque me llevo bien con mis hermanos, él no es como ellos; pero tampoco puedo decir que esté enamorado de mí, es confuso porque cuando yo me ilusioné con él, él no dio indicios de que yo le agradara como algo más que una buena amiga.

Pero cuando inicié una relación sentimental con Seth Hathaway él se puso celoso.

Seth sigue los pasos de su padre el famoso director de teatro Robert Hathaway; le apasiona actuar y a mí me divierte escuchar su voz fingida y amo cuando ensaya como si él fuera el protagonista y yo su único amor…

¿Cómo me hice su novia?

Esperé dos veranos más a Terry y él no regresó, creí que me había olvidado. Intenté conquistar a Archie y las cosas no se dieron, así que no me arriesgué a perder a mi mejor amigo por estar enamorada de él, o confundida. Sé que nos une un sentimiento genuino pero no es amor, o no esa clase de amor que se da entre parejas.

Cuando hice mi presentación de admisión a la universidad conocí a Seth, ambos estábamos perdidos en el campus de la universidad. **–El croquis indica que es por este lado**

 **-Creo que está al revés … mira** –Reímos porque los dos vimos el croquis de nuestra hoja al revés y por eso íbamos tarde por estar desorientados

Tomó mi mano y corrimos en dirección contraria para recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido.

El día de los resultados me llamó en cuanto recibió el suyo, dos horas más tarde mi madre me entregó el mío y le devolví la llamada.

 **-Ciencias de la educación ¿Y tú?**

 **-Aquí está la mejor cátedra de actuación, estoy emocionado porque podré trabajar en lo que más amo, la actuación**

 **-Creo que tu padre te podría ayudar y creí que lo que más amabas era a mí.**

 **-Eso es una ofensa para él, que nunca te escuche mencionar que puedes valerte de su ayuda para ocupar un lugar en su compañía, y sí te amo, princesa.** –Me dio un beso en los labios.

 **-No es una ofensa, sería un favor**

 **-Sería un favor si yo no tuviera talento y sé que lo tengo. A demás mi padre ha dicho que tengo que pasar la audición al igual que todos, ser su hijo no es un beneficio, al menos no para el teatro.**

Comenzamos a salir después de las clases y antes que Elroy me inscribiera en la facultad de medicina.

Estamos a poco tiempo de graduar y seguimos siendo novios. Él no tiene problema con mi amistad con Archie ya que sabe que él no se interesa en mí más allá de una hermosa amistad.

 **-Mi amor, prepara todo porque haremos un viaje de graduación**

 **-Seth, sabes que mis padres no me dejarán ir, por otro lado no puedo viajar debido a la facultad de medicina…**

 **-Pide un permiso, o da de baja un semestre, vamos, mi padre me ha dado un papel en su obra**

 **-¿Broadway?**

 **-No, Londres. Montará su obra maestra "Romeo y Julieta" pero será en verano, alternará con artistas del viejo continente y de aquí; cariño, ¡estoy emocionado! Quiero que me acompañes, esto es importante para mí.**

 **-Está bien, te acompañaré porque te amo.**

Seth y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, esperarnos hasta el matrimonio. Más de una vez estuvimos dispuestos a entregarnos pero en un consejo de Elroy nos hizo recapacitar y tomar ese acuerdo.

En algunas otras ocasiones planeamos hacerlo con protección, pero él me amaba y yo lo amaba como para acabar con la ilusión de la primera vez en el matrimonio. Sé que es raro en estos tiempos pero todo está en cuestión de respetarse y decidir.

Mis planes con Seth eran estables, ambos sabíamos lo que deseábamos, su familia me apreciaba así como la mía a él. Annie no sabía que él y yo teníamos una relación, todos guardaban discreción ante ella.

No teníamos planes de boda sino hasta ejercer nuestras profesiones tal vez un par de años.

Casi muero de un infarto cuando ingresé al despacho de Richard Grandchester.

Conocía a Mark y a Thom aunque ellos me decían por mi nombre sabía que pensaban en realidad que era Annie.

¡Por Dios Santo! Cuando lo miré sentado, las piernas me temblaron. La voz se me hizo de un hilo y las manos me sudaron.

Iba tarde y él estaba ocupado.

Cuando lo vi en el antro con mi hermana, reconozco que no era contra él mi enojo. Nunca debí ser grosera con él, sé que no fue justificable mi reacción pero estaba preocupada por mi abuela y verlo con Annie… argggg

Terry no era un juguete, un vestido, los zapatos, no! Nada de lo que ella quisiera quitarme… No soporto la idea que ella estuviera con él aprovechando nuestro parecido.

Corrí para alcanzarlo. Cuando me sentí en sus brazos, de nueva cuenta, removió en mí el amor de niños, quise regresar el tiempo hasta ese verano en el cual no existía nadie más que él y yo.

Sin embargo, creo que en su vida existe alguien así como yo tengo a Seth. Su vida está en Inglaterra y mi vida aquí en América.

Cuando regresé junto a mi familia no sé si lloraba por él o por Elroy, pero mis lágrimas no cesaban.

Nos prometimos amar toda la vida y estar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Lo sé, eso fue una promesa de niños… ahora me siento insegura de mis sentimientos… Terry es… ah! El amor de mi vida. Me doy cuenta que me sigue atrayendo, que su recuerdo nunca se fue de mi vida, tal vez fue algo que nunca concluyó entre nosotros y me siento atrapada en esa promesa… no lo sé…

 ****Archie****

Si me preguntas ¿Qué te atrae de Candice? Mi respuesta se resumiría en Todo

Sus ojos, la forma en la que me mira, la forma en la que su mirada sonríe cuando está contenta, la manera en la que se los maquilla. Sus pequitas, eso me enloquece, su boca, la manera en la que pronuncia mi nombre, su templanza, su risa, el cómo percibe la vida… todo me encanta de ella.

Son tantos años de amistad que no me arriesgué a dar el siguiente paso, la prefiero como una eterna amiga a separarnos para siempre por un amor fallido.

Aprendí a controlar mis celos cuando nos separamos para ir a la universidad.

Luego supe que ella y Seth se hicieron novios y, al principio, no podía con eso. Aprendí a respetar su relación y no pasar más allá de los límites de nuestra amistad.

Cuando nos reuníamos en casa de su abuela Elroy o en mi casa ella nos platicaba las frustraciones que su hermana gemela le provocaba, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Annie sino hasta el momento que acompañé a Candy al hospital.

Elroy era una persona apreciada para nosotros, ella había visto crecer nuestra amistad y más de una vez me insinuó que diera el siguiente paso con Candy.

 **-Elroy, me alegro que estés mejor**

 **-Gracias, hijo.**

 **-Tienes que estar el día de mi boda, abuela, así que no pienses en dejarme**

 **-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Ustedes dos?**

 **-No, Archie y yo somos amigos**

 **-Candy nunca me dará el sí mientras esté con Seth, eso lo sabes bien, Elroy.**

 **-Las cosas no son así, debes reconocer que tú estás enamorado de alguien más.**

Era posible que a la que en realidad esperaba en mi vida era a Annie, tantas anécdotas de ella me llenaban de placer y despertaban en mí el deseo de conocerla, pero era mayor el cariño por Candy que nunca le pedí que nos presentara.

Pero cuando vi al amigo de Annie abrazar a Candy me llené de enojo.

Me dieron celos y me sentí traicionado **-¿Él es tu amigo?**

 **-No, no somos amigos**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué te dejas** ** _consolar_** **por él?**

 **-Basta, Archie, los celos no te van**

 **-No son celos. Creí que teníamos confianza y que nos contábamos todo**

 **-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te mencioné a Terry? Bien, pues es él.**

 **-¿Y qué quiere?**

 **-Lo que quiera o no es algo que no nos importa, él regresa a Londres en unas cuantas horas más.**

 **-Candy, ¿Aun lo amas?**

 **-Archie, ahora solo me preocupa Elroy, Seth volverá mañana. Terry estará en Londres para cuando Seth esté aquí. Eso pasó cuando él y yo éramos unos niños**

 **-No quiero que nadie te haga daño**

 **-Archie,** -Me abrazó **–A ti es al único que no puedo engañar**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Es absurdo, así que no vale la pena**

 **-Crees que aún lo amas ¿No es así?**

 **-Tienes razón, estar cerca de él ha revivido muchas cosas, es tonto pensar que un amor entre dos adolescentes siga vivo**

 **-¿Y por qué no? Al final de todo es amor**

 **-Es un hermoso recuerdo, mi primer beso, mi primera emoción por alguien, los primeros desvelos pensando en él, las primeras cartas,… en todo él fue el primero y ahora los dos somos adultos… pero no sé si lo que siento es porque lo vi besándose con Annie**

Esa confesión me hirió el ego **-¿Se besó con Annie? ¿Por qué?**

 **-No pienses mal de él, estoy segura que ella se aprovechó del mal entendido. Pero se acabó, no le pasaré ni un jueguito más a Annie. Aprovecharé que Elroy no se encuentra bien para regresar a vivir con ella, Annie no sabrá de mí ni yo de ella.**

 **-Estoy convencido que él fue quien quiso vivir el engaño y Annie no es del todo culpable**

 **-No la defiendas, tú no la conoces**

 **-Sé que así fue. Todos estos años has hablado de ella que sí la conozco. Ahora no sé cómo se sienta ella porque aunque él le besó, él pensó que te besaba a ti y ella sabe eso, así que técnicamente él no estuvo con ella, sino contigo**

 **-Siempre has defendido a Annie de mis comentarios, que creo que estás enamorado de ella.**

Enamorado ¿Yo? Y de ¿Annie?

- **Creo que te equivocas**

Me sonrió **– Te la presentaré, tal vez tú le ayudes a tener su propia identidad.**

Tal vez Candy tenía razón, y yo hacía lo que Terry hizo, ver en una de las gemelas a la otra.

Creí estar enamorado de Candy pero creo que no es así, estaba enamorado de la chiquilla traviesa que robaba la identidad de su hermana, no tenía el valor para reconocerlo y ahora creo que tampoco lo tengo para acercarme a Annie.

Tampoco quiero cometer el error de estar con Candy pensando en su hermana o al revés.

Yo soy el mejor amigo de Candy y para Annie soy un completo desconocido.

Si mi cerebro dice que estoy enamorado de Annie, la que Candy describe; ¿por qué entonces me he imaginado muchas veces con Candy como esposa mía?

- **Stear, creo que tengo un conflicto** – Me tumbé en la cama de mi hermano

 **-¿Qué pasa?** – Giró su silla para quedar frente a mí, se acomodó las gafas y se dispuso a prestarme su total atención

 **-Conocí a Annie la hermana de Candy**

 **-¿En verdad es tan mala como Candy la describe?**

Lo miré **– Candy nunca ha dicho que sea mala, solo dijo que es un desastre y usurpa su nombre**

 **-Ah! Y ¿cuál es la diferencia? … ya sé! Que una cosa es personalidad y la otra es un delito**

 **-No digas eso**

 **-Sí, la usurpación de identidad es un delito y se paga con cárcel.**

 **-No me hables como abogado, sino como hermanos, además Annie no lo ha hecho con el fin de cometer algún fraude**

 **-Ahora quién habla como abogado**

 **-Vamos! Stear, tantos años de escuchar su nombre y sus travesuras…**

 **-¿No estarás enamorándote de un ideal?**

 **-No, al principio creí que se trataba de Candy pero no, sé que no, sé que el nombre Annie ha estado presente**

 **-¿Le has dicho a Candy?**

 **-No, pero creo que ella se ha dado cuenta**

 **-Chispas! Me imagino que lo tomó mal**

 **-No, tú y yo conocemos a Candy, en verdad es una gran persona. Ella es capaz de sacrificarse sin importar que ella no esté bien… pero yo siento que es como una traición**

 **-Ella lo entenderá, tú la conoces bien, y sabes cómo será su reacción.**

 **-No lo sé. Me da miedo perder a Candy, somos muy unidos.**

 **-Ella te entenderá. A demás estamos haciendo conjeturas sin conocer a Annie, tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta que existes**

 **-Sí, tienes razón. Candy tiene razón, es mejor prepararnos para los finales.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

****Terry****

 **-Hola, hijo** –Mi madre consiguió colarse hasta mi camerino **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Estoy nervioso, mamá, siento un nudo en el estómago y a la vez estoy emocionado, este es el día que tanto he anhelado**

 **-Sé que lo harás bien, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte. Tu padre está feliz por ti y muy orgulloso**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-No te mentiría con algo así. Tu padre puede parecer severo pero es el mejor del mundo, siempre se ha esmerado para que a ustedes no les falte nada y les ha apoyado en cada uno de sus sueños**

 **-Lo sé. Por un momento pensé que él no compartía esto conmigo**

 **-Sí lo hace, pero él cree que la actuación es un pasatiempo, su deseo es que cada uno de sus hijos se realice con una profesión competente que les brinde los suficientes recursos para sostener sus vidas.**

 **-Gracias, mamá. Gracias por el esfuerzo de estar aquí conmigo.**

 **-Me siento orgullosa de ti, que te realices en lo que en verdad te gusta**

Le di un abrazo **–Me hace feliz que estés aquí conmigo, que papá esté este día conmigo**

 **-También tus hermanos están aquí.**

 **-Mamá, ¿Qué opinión tienes al respecto que me enamore de alguien que no tiene los mismos recursos que nosotros?**

 **-Te apoyaría, si eres feliz, cuentas con mi apoyo… ¿Estás enamorado?**

El tiempo pasó rápido desde aquél día que nos volvimos a ver, creí que ella simplemente representaba el amor de verano pero no, no fue así.

Mi madre no recibió mi respuesta porque Susana ingresó y nos interrumpió. Los ojos de mamá expresaron que se fue con la idea que estaba enamorado de Susana

 **-Terry, estás increíble.**

 **-Gracias, Susana, te ves bien de Julieta**

 **-Gracias. Te deseo suerte esta noche** – Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Tal vez era tiempo de darme una oportunidad con ella. Tenía muchas virtudes y había sido paciente conmigo.

Nada garantizaba que entre Candy y yo podría existir algo más que ser un hermoso recuerdo veraniego.

Mi destino comenzaba a tomar rumbo y cada vez era más lejos de ella.

 **-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes** – Le abracé y besé sus labios.

 **-Terry!** –Me abrazó y sonrió

 **-Es un amuleto de la buena suerte** – Mi corazón latía emocionado pero mi mente estaba saturada por un único pensamiento: El hijo de Robert se había integrado con los artistas provenientes de América. Él caracterizaba a Mercutio, mi amigo en la trama, el personaje le quedaba bien y nos habíamos integrado perfecto en los ensayos, no le había visto en el camerino y eso me ponía ansioso. El suplente que podría cubrirlo no me inspiraba la suficiente confianza de hacerlo bien.

Encaminé a Susana y me dirigí a los demás tocadores para estar seguro que ya se encontraba allí o en su caso avisarle a su padre de manera oportuna **–Seth! Qué bien que ya estás aquí** –Lo encontré caminando por el pasillo a prisa, no se había caracterizado.

 **-Sí, voy tarde, fui por mi novia al aeropuerto** – Caminábamos rumbo al camerino y él seguía hablando **– Planeamos nuestro viaje pero ella no pudo conseguir el permiso, su padre le pidió que no faltara a su graduación, la verdad esto es importante para mí, yo sí tuve que ausentarme antes de la universidad… pero ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella vino exclusivamente a verme… sabe que mi personaje es secundario y ella se siente feliz por mí** – Robert le exigía a su hijo lo mismo que a cualquiera de nosotros. Es más puedo decir que a él le exigía más, siempre le retaba si algo salía mal aunque no fuera su culpa, Seth tomaba las cosas bien y no se enfadaba demostrando así, la templanza y el dominio propio que tenía.

La forma con la que ella le demostraba su amor me dio envidia de la buena. Me imaginé a Candy viajando desde América para verme actuar. Le imaginé sentada junto a mis padres. Mirándome a mí en primer plano, dedicarle mi actuación y estrecharla entre mis brazos al finalizar la obra; pero no se trataba de ella ni de mí, sino de Seth y su novia.

 **-Ten, ponte esto** – Le arrojé el vestuario – **Por un momento creí que no vendrías**

 **-El vuelo donde venía mi novia se retrasó, pero ya estamos aquí.**

- **Sí, date prisa. Tu padre nos ha citado para las últimas indicaciones.**

 **-Ya sé, me envió un mensaje con todo su stress** … **-** Cambió de tema mientras se ajustaba el broche de la cintilla al ceñirse **–Yo no conozco mucho de esta ciudad y no tengo la menor idea de dónde ir a celebrar con mi novia, le pregunté a mi padre y me dijo Es muy pronto para que pienses en celebraciones… ¡concéntrate! ¿Puedes creerlo?**

 **-En casa de mis padres daremos una fiesta, irá la mayoría, son bienvenidos**

 **-No quiero importunar** –Alisó la pluma de su sombrero **– Me invitas de última hora, no quiero que pienses que…**

 **-Vamos, -** le interrumpí **\- esto se organizó antes que ensambláramos los ensayos con ustedes, no lo tomes como que te auto invitas**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Sí, mis padres han organizado la celebración, puedes venir con tu novia. Robert quedó de confirmar si podía o no acompañarnos. Lo más seguro es que esté presente.**

Escuchamos las últimas indicaciones, nos apretamos las manos y salimos a escena…

La sensación de tener a Candy entre mis brazos se esfumó poco a poco dando paso al amor que se iniciaba con Susana. Era tiempo para amar y sentirme amado. No podía seguir atado a un recuerdo y cuando nos vimos la última vez ella tenía a alguien en su vida.

Cuando el reflector se posó en dirección de Susy, todo dejó de existir. Terry dejó de ser para dar paso a Romeo Montesco

Me metí al personaje de Romeo y amé a mi Julieta. Luché por su amor, por nuestro amor y dejé que se introdujera a mi corazón.

El público nos ovacionó de pie.

Nos felicitamos. Le expliqué a Seth la forma en la que podía llegar a casa.

Papá destapó una botella champagne y brindó por nosotros. Robert levantó su copa en alto y nos felicitó expresando que podíamos disfrutar el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos.

Susana me abrazó, sonriente y cariñosa.

Todos estábamos sonrientes.

Pero mi sonrisa no duró por mucho tiempo. Seth llegó un poco tarde y sin querer se volvió el centro de atención.

Llegó acompañado de su novia.

Me saludó a lo lejos mientras su acompañante saludaba a una compañera de Seth quien también provenía de América.

Creí que mi mente me jugaba una mal pasada, pero no… aunque no sabía si se trataba de Annie o Candy. Mi corazón esperaba que se tratara de Candy pero mi mente prefería ver a Annie con Seth

Caminaron en mi dirección. Ella se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido con algunos mechones sueltos y un hermoso vestido negro con destellos plateados **–Terry, nos animamos a venir. Te presento al amor de mi vida**

Se puso nerviosa y sonrió bajando la cabeza **–Candice Andry** – extendió su mano y yo me porté como un caballero inglés, llevé su mano hasta la altura de mi boca y me incliné un poquito, sus dedos estaban fríos y sus ojos fijos en los míos

 **-Terrence Grandchester,** ** _mi lady_** **.**

Mi padre se acercó en compañía de mi madre y le saludaron con gusto **–Candy!**

 **-Señor Grandchester!**

 **-Puedes llamarme como en la oficina, Richard**

 **-Lo siento pero quien le llama así es mi hermana gemela Annie**

 **-¿Gemela?**

 **-Sí** –Le contó a papá el primer verano cuando se conocieron, cuando ella y yo nos conocimos, y la particularidad de Annie para decir que se llamaba "Candy" **–Ella es quien apoya a papá en el despacho –** Estaba fascinado escuchándole hablar. La forma en la que contaba las cosas, la gracia con la que narraba…

-¿Existe algo que no le perdones a tu hermana?

 **-No quiero decir que no se lo perdone, pero** –Miró a Seth y luego me miró a mí **– Antes de Seth conocí a un muchacho a quien amé** – Sonrió nerviosa **– Bien, ella se hizo pasar por mí para estar con él**

 **-Sí que es atrevida, pero no creo que él no se haya dado cuenta**

Interrumpí justificándome, pensando que hablaba de mí **– A lo mejor en verdad no se dio cuenta**

 **-Como sea, ella me lastimó, él hirió mis sentimientos… pero eso pasó hace algún tiempo atrás…**

 **-Cuando tu padre mencionó que tenía dos hijas y dos hijos no imaginé que se trataba de gemelas ya que nunca las vi juntas.**

 **-No, casi no estábamos juntas porque teníamos diferentes escuelas y deberes**

 **-Eso explica que yo creí que eras bipolar** –Reímos.

 **-Cariño, ¿En dónde te hospedarás?** –Preguntó mi madre. Seth y yo pasamos a un segundo plano, mis padres tenían la completa atención de Candy y ella la de mis padres.

 **-En el hotel Ibis, el padre de Seth, mi novio, nos consiguió una reservación**

 **-Tu padre me mataría si se entera que estando aquí no fuimos hospedadores contigo, así que** –Se dirigió a Seth **– Ella se quedará en nuestra casa, si gustas también puedes quedarte aquí.**

 **-Le agradezco su ofrecimiento, mi padre tiene un departamento, la reservación era para Candy.**

La novia de Seth era la mujer que yo había amado. Que yo amaba…

Estaba cerca de mí y a la vez lejos.

Mi mano sostenía una copa y Susana se acercó de nueva cuenta **-¿Quiénes son, cariño?**

 **-Mis padres a quienes ya conoces, Seth, quien también conoces y Candy**

 **-Es un gusto, soy Susana Marlow, la novia de Terry**

No mencioné que Candy era novia de Seth para no entrar en temas escabrosos pero Susana no se limitó, aunque yo no le pedí, formalmente, que sea mi novia, los besos y abrazos, así como algunas caricias, le confirmaron que era mi deseo… **-Candice Andry** –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios **–Seth y yo somos novios.**

 **-Eres muy hermosa ¿Planes para casarse, pronto?**

 **-Susana, eso es algo íntimo**

 **-Brindemos por ustedes** –Dijo mamá.

Retiré a Susana de presencia de mis invitados y de mis padres. Candy y Seth permanecieron junto a mi madre y parecían de lo más divertido.

Ella estaba radiante, él le hacía reír y mi madre se veía feliz con ellos.

Las horas avanzaron, los invitados poco a poco abandonaron la casa de mis padres y yo me ofrecí a llevar a Susana a su casa.

Mark y Thom querían que siguiéramos la fiesta en un antro pero en verdad estaba cansado.

No supe en qué momento Seth se retiró de nuestra casa.

Cuando volví de casa de Susana mi madre platicaba amenamente con Candy, las dos sonreían y parecía que se conocían de mucho tiempo. **–Hijo, ¡Qué bueno que llegas!**

 **-Gracias, madre. Estoy cansado, iré a dormir**

 **-Le decía a Candy que mañana podríamos salir juntos**

 **-Por supuesto, llamaré a Susana para que se integre**

 **-No, Seth y su padre tienen una cita importante y Candy estará libre, es como algo más familiar…**

 **-Está bien, cuenten conmigo** –Los ojos se me cerraban y con esfuerzo me mantenía en pie.

Me despedí e hice mi camino a mi habitación. Lo último que escuché es que mi madre le prestaría ropa de cama a Candy y por la mañana enviaría al chofer por su valija al hotel.

Antes de meterme a la cama, me di una relajante ducha, mi cabello húmedo y despeinado estaba libre de la goma con la que lo había sujetado gran parte del día.

Me puse el pijama cuando escuché a mi madre y a Candice subir las escaleras

 **-Señora, disculpe la interrupción**

 **-¿Sí, Dorothie?**

 **-Tenemos un pequeño problema en la cocina ¿Podría venir?**

 **-Sí… dame un segundo, Candy**

 **-Te espero, Eleonor**

 **-Tu habitación es la tercera puerta. Ve.**

 **-Gracias.**

Pensé que le señaló alguna habitación en particular, pero los dos nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas. Soltaba el resorte de mi pijama y no me había puesto la camiseta cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente **–Lo siento**

 **-Candy** –Le sonreí **\- ¿Te equivocaste?**

La imaginé caminando hacia mí y perdernos en un tierno y apasionado beso **–Sí, perdón**

 **-Te acompañaré a tu habitación**

 **-Gracias** –Dijo ruborizada.

 ****Candy****

Mis padres no me negaron el permiso para viajar pero me hicieron un sinfín de recomendaciones.

Seht se veía contento cuando fue por mí al aeropuerto.

Aguardó paciente mientras hacía la reservación y me ponía un fino y elegante vestido, cortesía de mis tíos George y Margaret. **–Ve, yo llegaré pronto, tú debieras estar allá**

 **-Si no llego a tiempo por estar contigo, no me importa, la obra no se detiene**

 **-Has luchado mucho por esto, dame un segundo y llegaremos pronto**

Su rostro sonriente, radiante…

Yo perdí la dimensión, llegó el momento en el que no veía más a Seth y mis ojos estaban centrados en el personaje de Terrence.

Era una hermosa y maravillosa coincidencia.

Se trataba del debut de ambos.

 **-Mi amigo Terry me ha invitado a festejar con ellos y su familia**

 **-Debe ser algo especial para él, vayamos a otro lugar**

 **-Toda la compañía estará ahí, incluyendo a mi padre.**

 **-Amor, mi padre trabaja con Richard Grandchester, él es el padre de tu amigo**

 **-¿Conoces a Terry? Wow, con mayor razón, te sentirás en familia.**

En realidad mi corazón comenzaba a confundirse sin razón, sabía que si me encontraba lejos de Terry las cosas serían más fáciles…

 **-Te veré mañana por la noche**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Mi amor, sé que habíamos hecho planes para cada día, pero esto es importante para mi padre**

 **-Seth, está bien, no te preocupes por mí**

 **-No estés triste, te prometo que recuperaremos lo perdido**

 **-Sí.**

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me senté con Eleonor a disfrutar de las anécdotas de sus hijos. Los mayores eran los traviesos, los que se metían en problemas, pero cuando hablaba de Terry su expresión cambiaba, sus ojos se llenaban de ternura.

Después de un día cansado por el viaje, por la fiesta, al igual que Terry lo único que deseaba era descansar. **-Lo siento** – Dije cuando lo vi casi desnudo frente a mí. Eleonor me indicó una puerta pero creo que abrí la equivocada. Contuve la respiración deseando que el calor y la sangre de mi rostro se esfumaran

 **-Candy** –Pronunció mi nombre con sorpresa, una vez más sus labios decían mi nombre **\- ¿Te equivocaste?** – Dijo con gracia mientras en su rostro se extendía una enorme sonrisa

 **–Sí, perdón** – Señalé hacia afuera **– creo que mejor me voy** – Me di la media vuelta, queriéndome hacer pequeñita.

 **-Te acompañaré a tu habitación** – Se colocó rápidamente la camisa del pijama, que sostenía en las manos.

 **-Gracias** –Le dije sin mirarlo.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos en el pasillo que conectaba la zona de habitaciones **–Esta debe ser la habitación que mi madre te indicó**

La abrió y en la cama había una rica pijama de manta de algodón.

Muchas noches me había imaginado un momento así con él. La única diferencia era que en mis sueños él y yo no existíamos para nadie más sino para nosotros mismos. Sin embargo en la vida real él está con Susana y yo con Seth. **–Este es el cuarto de baño, está listo por si deseas ducharte, tras esa puerta hay un cambiador, lo puedes usar…** -Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo **–Que descanses**

Tenía la oportunidad que no sabía si se volvería a repetir.

Fue en ese momento en el que comprendí por qué Annie insistía en usar mi nombre. Ella deseaba algo de mí en su temperamento así como yo suplicaba con todo mi ser tener un poco de su valor y desvergüenza para hacer las cosas **–Terry**

Se regresó para mirarme **–¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **-No** – Respondí sin más

 **-Descansa** –Dijo sonriente

- **No** **–** dije con un poco de desesperación

 **-¿Pasa algo?** **–** Mencionó serio

 **-Sí, no… sí**

- **¿Quieres jugar?**

- **No… Ay! Terry** **-** Me cubrí el rostro con las dos manos

Se acercó a mí e intentó descubrirme pero yo puse fuerza **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Pasa que** -Lo miré a los ojos **–Tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo que yo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero tú y yo... teníamos una promesa…** -Los nervios los podía sentir en mi garganta oprimiendo para que la voz no me saliera

Me abrazó, besó mi coronilla **–No sé qué es lo que tú sientas, pero yo te amo**

El tiempo se detuvo. Quise arriesgarme, tomar la oportunidad que me regalaba el destino.

Mañana las cosas volverían a ser las mismas.

Él en pijama, yo en un fino vestido.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y él se puso en cuclillas hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Nos besamos.

Tiernamente.

Apasionadamente…

 **-Te dejaré para que descanses**

Le tomé su mano, era mi momento de ser feliz con el hombre que amo, aunque mi felicidad no durara toda la vida.

Muchas veces le rogué al cielo la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con él… aunque sea un breve momento… **No te vayas… Terry, yo- yo** –solté el aire y en una sola expresión le dije **– Te amo.**

Me abrazó con amor, podía sentir su amor, quería que él sintiera mi amor.

Los dos nos sonreímos.

Platicamos y reímos.

Envolví con mis manos su rostro **–Eres el mejor, esta noche fue tu noche.**

 **-Gracias por estar aquí. Candy, era mi deseo, el más profundo de mi corazón, que estuvieras conmigo este día… debí hacer algo muy bueno para que el cielo me recompense con tu presencia.**

 **-Lo mejor que has podido hacer es ser tú…**

Bailamos juntos en el piso frío de mi habitación **-¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?**

Deslizó suavemente la cremallera del vestido y yo lo dejé caer por mi cuerpo.

Me solté el cabello y me quité los zarcillos.

Sentía sus cálidas manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Me recosté y nos besamos febrilmente **–Me daré una ducha rápido**

 **-Te esperaré.**

Me tomé mi tiempo pero no porque me sintiera desaliñada sino porque moría de nervios.

Desabrochó mi bata de baño y besó mi vientre, mis senos.

Sentí tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos.

Me recostó.

Seguimos besándonos. Recorrió cada parte de mi piel erizada.

Cuando besó mi intimidad, sentía explotar. Todo esto era diferente a todas mis experiencias juntas.

Solamente él podía producir esto en mí.

Yo le besé, así como él pero sin tanta experiencia, su virilidad no cabía en mi boca, no sabía qué hacer con mis dientes, cómo brindarle placer sin el riesgo de lastimarlo.

El sabor salino de su éxtasis era el dulce aderezo de nuestro amor.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban listos para pertenecerse. Quise decirle que era virgen, pero preferí que él lo descubriera por sí mismo.

Abrí mis piernas para entregarme a él en cuerpo.

Arqueé mi cuerpo al sentirlo luchar contra la fina membrana natural de la virginidad.

Me entregué al amor de mi vida y él se entregó a mí.

Quería más de él. Más caricias, más besos. Lo amaba a él.

Amé sus ojos a medio cerrar cuando vertió en mí el resultado de nuestra pasión.

Me hizo sentir el paraíso con cada arremetida. cada vez que terminó en mí y que me hacía explotar...

Dormimos juntos. Si es que acaso pudimos hacerlo

El suave y constante golpe en la puerta demandaba atención **–Señorita, su equipaje está aquí**

 **-Muchas gracias, puede dejarlo a la puerta, lo tomaré en un momento.**

Hicimos el amor una vez más.

Me duché nuevamente y me cambié de ropa. Él se dirigió a su habitación a hacer lo mismo.

 **-Eres madrugadora, querida** –Me dijo Eleonor cuando se integró al desayuno en compañía de su esposo.

 **-Dormí lo suficiente**

 **-Me da gusto….** – Las dos miramos a Terrence ingresar a la sala comedor **–Buen día, hijo. Dime que sí podrás acompañarnos**

 **-Hermoso día, madre. Buen día papá** -Besó la frente de Eleonor y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios **–Claro que les acompañaré** –Tomó su lugar y se acomodó la servilleta **-¿Mis hermanos?**

 **-Tus hermanos irán conmigo a una reunión de último momento. Ya sabes, algunos socios se enteraron que estábamos aquí y solicitaron reunirnos.**

 **-¿Tus planes cambiaron?** –Me miró

 **-No, Seth no se ha comunicado conmigo**

 **-Hijo, ¿podrías llevarnos a Edale? Quiero que Candy conozca ese mágico lugar en el cual nací, y aprovechar para visitar a tu tía.**

 **-Es un lugar mágico, te encantará, Candy.**

Condujo a una velocidad moderada. Aun así nos hicimos de trayecto casi cuatro horas.

- **Karen!** –Eleonor abrazó a una mujer de rasgos similares a ella. No la dejó por ningún motivo ante la insistencia de Eleonor de ser mi guía de turista

 **-Terry, hijo, tu novia es hermosa… Eleonor, qué afán tuyo por querer entrometerte, querida. Déjalos ellos necesitan su tiempo y su espacio. Vayan, vayan que yo me ocupo de tu madre**

Terry sonreía. Eleonor sonreía y yo… yo estaba feliz!

 **-Cuida bien a tu _novia_! ** –Dijo Eleonor a Terry y le dio un abrazo.

:::::::::::

Gracias por sus comentarios, no se vayan sin dejarme alguno. Ustedes son el motor para seguir escribiendo

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana


	5. Chapter 5

****Terry****

Tenerla en mis brazos fue algo sublime.

Caminamos, comimos, compramos algunas cosas. La gente nos veía felices. Yo estaba feliz, ella era feliz

 **-Amor, estoy tan feliz contigo, así, a mi lado**

 **-Esto es hermoso, es como un sueño hecho realidad.**

 **-Puede ser nuestra vida, nuestro futuro**

 **-Disfrutemos este momento ¿Sí?** –Me miró. Fui un estúpido ¿cómo no me di cuenta que ella no quería nada conmigo?

 **-¿Pasa algo?** – Intenté extraer de ella algo más que su mirada triste

 **-No, solamente deseo que esto no termine jamás**

 **-Candy, cásate conmigo** -¿Por qué esperar más tiempo si ambos nos amábamos?

Comprendía la preocupación de mi padre al exigirnos una profesión, siempre nos dijo que lo que él había construido era para él y para mi madre, que nos ayudaría a forjar lo propio con el fin de ofrecerle lo mejor a la mujer de nuestra vida.

 **-Cuando era adolescente soñaba con esa propuesta** – Sonrió nerviosa- **Ahora disfrutemos las últimas horas antes que la tarde termine y tengamos que volver**

 **-No quiero volver**

Le di alcance porque ella emprendió la marcha.

Ella tenía razón, la tarde llegaría pronto a su ocaso

 **-Ven -** Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Saqué mi móvil y nos tomamos una foto, la cual permanece como fondo de pantalla

Mi espalda recargada en el grueso tronco del árbol y ella se ve feliz recostada en mi pecho.

Recibí una llamada de Susana y eso marcó la cuenta regresiva para hacer nuestro camino a casa.

Conduje en silencio, a mi madre y a Candy les venció el cansancio y ambas dormían.

Mi padre solicitó mi presencia en su despacho en cuanto nos miró llegar

 **-Tus hermanos y yo regresaremos la semana entrante a América, necesito que mientras estés aquí me ayudes con el seguimiento de estas inversiones**

 **-Sí, papá, cuenta con ello**

 **-Hijo, hago todo lo posible para aligerar tu compromiso con la empresa y que puedas hacer tus propios planes en la compañía de Hataway**

 **-Gracias, papá. Sé que tengo un compromiso contigo, espero nunca quedarte en mal**

 **-Cuenta conmigo siempre, hijo** – Me sonrió y me fui a mi habitación.

Mi madre le dio un par de llaves a Candy, los tres días que se quedó en casa no coincidimos en ningún momento.

Cuando se marchó no tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos.

Seth no viajó con ella debido a los ensayos y las demás presentaciones.

No tuve más noticias de ella.

Así pasaron los siguientes veranos. La conocí en un verano y la perdí, para siempre, en un verano.

 **-Papá, te estoy enviando el archivo notarial**

 **-Sí. Gracias, Terry**

 **-Papá, no olvides que en quince días tenemos una cita.**

 **-Sí, tu madre y yo viajaremos este fin de semana.**

No expresaba lo feliz que me sentía al comprometer en matrimonio a Susana, tal vez porque no era feliz.

En cuanto mis padres llegaron cumplimos con todo el protocolo y fijamos la fecha.

Teníamos muchas cosas en común y podía intentar ser feliz con ella.

Podía pasarla bien junto a ella pero estando a solas el recuerdo de Candy golpeaba mis pensamientos, todo el amor que le profesaba poco a poco se convirtió en despecho y desilusión, quería que su nombre dejara de significar tanto para mí. **–Sí, acepto**

Susana quería algo extravagante, yo quería algo más sencillo. Opté por darle gusto, ella me ofrecía su amor, yo tal vez podría ofrecerle complacerla en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Robert Hataway me ofreció un excelente contrato, mi padre comprendió que no podría trabajar más con él, no al menos en un par de años.

Seth visitaba con mucha frecuencia a su padre, había crecido mucho como actor pero me di cuenta que no quería trabajar con Robert sino asociarse con él de tal forma que deseaba establecerse en Londres y Robert regresaría a América.

Candy nunca más visitó Londres. Al menos nunca más le vi

 **-Hablaré con Robert para que te considere en el co estelar**

 **-Mi amor, me encanta cuando piensas en mí** –Susana me abrazó y me besó, mientras leía mi libreto sentado en la sala de estar. La casa en Londres estaba sola y mi padre nos la ofreció; mis hermanos se establecieron con mis padres en América. Mark estaba comprometido y Thom prefería su soltería aunque vivía con su novia.

 **-Eres muy buena actriz, no te lo digo porque seas mi esposa, sino porque es la verdad** – Se levantó y tomó de mi escritorio un sobre

 **-Creí que lo abrirías por curiosidad, pero veo que no ha sido así**

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Mira por ti mismo** –Era la confirmación de un examen de embarazo. Quise sentirme feliz pero reaccioné de forma contraria

 **-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías sospechas?**

 **-Quería darte una sorpresa**

 **-Sí, está bien, pero siento que me hiciste a un lado de algo importante**

 **-Alégrate, ¿Sí? … Robert me ofreció el co protagónico pero lo rechacé**

Susy tenía razón, debía sentirme alegre, pronto pasaríamos a otra etapa de nuestra vida, la paternidad y yo estaba arruinándolo todo.

 **-Celebraremos esta noche**

 **-No me siento con ánimos de salir**

 **-Entonces cenaremos algo especial, aquí en casa**

 **-Sí, mejor.**

Mi compromiso con Susana alejaba a Candy de mi mente. Bueno, al menos lo intentaba.

Nunca comprendí qué fui para ella, ni por qué me sacó de su vida.

Susy dejó la actuación durante el período de gestación y después que Daniel nació volvió a los escenarios.

Con dietas rigurosas y exceso de ejercicio recuperó su figura esbelta.

Comenzaron nuestros pleitos por el descuido de ella hacia nuestro hijo **–Lo mío es la actuación**

 **-Es nuestro hijo, ¿cómo rayos puedes decir eso?**

 **-Para ti es fácil reclamarme, tú te dedicas a tus ensayos, tú eres quien actúas, el que disfruta de la fama…**

 **-¿Eso es importante para ti? Pues por mi hijo y por mí no te detengas. Corre, ve, intégrate a los ensayos… yo me haré cargo de mi hijo…**

A tres años de separarme de Candy creía que tomar a Susana como esposa fue el error más grave de mi vida y la paternidad nos había llegado cuando no estábamos listos para ser padres.

Tomé a mi hijo de su cuna y me senté en piso alfombrado. Era tan pequeñito, sus manitos cabían juntas en mi mano. Sus cabellitos castaños… se parecía más a mí que a Susana **–Dani, te diré lo que un día mi padre me dijo: Mientras yo viva, nada te faltará**

Lo recosté en mi pecho y le rogué perdón. Él no tenía la culpa de que Susy y yo tuviéramos problemas.

 **-Papá**

 **-¿Terry?**

 **-Sí, recién cambié de móvil y número, tal vez por eso no lo registre como contacto frecuente, pero guárdalo en tu directorio**

 **-Sí, hijo, ¿Cómo van las cosas?**

 **-Emmm… bien… Susy ha regresado al teatro y Daniel cada día crece más y más…**

 **-Debe ser hermoso. Te rogamos que nos disculpes por no tener el tiempo de ir antes, tu madre y yo viajaremos pronto para conocer a tu heredero**

 **-Gracias, papá. Está hermoso, seguro mamá lo adorará.**

 **-Estoy convencido de ello. Le ha comprado tantas cosas… ya sabes… mujeres** –Reímos

Desde que contraje matrimonio mi relación con mis padres no fue la misma. Los compromisos laborales y mi responsabilidad con mi esposa, la lejanía de los continentes… me distanciaron un poco de mis padres y hermanos.

Mi hijo se durmió sobre mi pecho y yo tenía una posición incómoda, la espalda recargada sobre la pared y las piernas ligeramente entumecidas. **–Perdón, Señor, no sabía que se encontraba aquí**

 **-No te preocupes, Dorothie, vine a ver a mi hijo**

Lo tomó con mucho cuidado de mí y lo acostó en su pequeña cuna **–Señor, le conozco de hace mucho tiempo ¿Podría decirle algo?**

 **-Claro, te agradezco tu confianza**

 **-Tiene un hijo maravilloso, está chiquito y es bien portadito, usted hace bien en no dejarlo solo como lo hace la señora**

 **-Dorothie, mi esposa tiene muchos compromisos, que quede claro que no intento justificarla, te comparto que dejaré la actuación, eres la primera en saberlo, me dedicaré más a mi hijo y me integraré de nuevo en la empresa de mi padre**

 **-Señor, creo que no debe tomar una decisión tan drástica, le ruego disculpas por mi atrevimiento**

Sonreí con tristeza, Dorothie tenía razón, Daniel no vino a este mundo para estar solo.

 ****Annie****

Candy regresó de Londres y fui a verla a casa de mi abuela.

Aunque decía que estaba feliz y que todo fue maravilloso, tenía una línea de tristeza en su mirada.

 **-Tú a mí no me puedes mentir ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-No pasó nada, todo ha sido como les platiqué**

 **-No te creo**

 **-No me importa si me crees o no**

 **-No eres la misma, tú no me contestarías así**

 **-Anni, estoy cansada que creas, que por usar mi nombre creas que me conoces**

 **-Está bien, solo quería confirmar que no pasaba nada**

Ese verano fue el que marcó nuestra separación.

Luisa, mi mejor amiga y yo también tuvimos nuestro viaje de graduación, estando ahí me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Vi a Seth con una actriz de teatro en una situación comprometedora

Se hospedaron en el mismo hotel en el que Luisa y yo nos quedamos en esa semana. Procuré ser discreta y que él no se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí, pero no corrí con la misma suerte que ella **–Hola Candy** – Estaba familiarizada con el nombre de mi hermana que en cuanto le escuché nombrarlo reaccioné como si se tratase de mi propio nombre

 **-Hola** –Dije un poco incrédula que se dirigiera a mí **-¿Nos conocemos?**

 **-Querida, no creí que bebieras tanto anoche, claro que nos conocemos, creí que pasarías el día con mi suegrita, Eleonor Grandchester** –Eleonor, noche de fiesta, teatro, Seth… seguro se conocieron en algún lugar en donde los Grandchester estaban presentes

 **-Ah! No, ¿por qué tendría que pasar el día con ella?**

 **-Porque amablemente te ofreció quedarte en su casa**

 **-Sí, pero no significaba que debía pasar todas las horas pegada a ella ¿O sí?**

- **Vaya! Anoche respondías amablemente a cualquier comentario, pero veo que no, eres la _típica_ americana que viene de presuntuosa**

- **No sé que pretendas, pero quiero que sepas que he visto cómo tratas a** _ **mi** _**novio y no sabes el problema en el que lo has metido conmigo**

 **-Seth y yo estamos aquí por-** Carraspeó la garganta debido a sus nervios **-** Por razón de la obra

 **-Le sé, él me lo dijo, y como entre nosotros existe la confianza quiero creerle. y si no les interrumpo es porque le doy su espacio, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? es más que obvio que él me dijo en donde estaría, es más ahora me dirigía con él.**

 **-Entraremos a una reunión privada con su padre... no te preocupes le diré que estás aquí... Bien, hasta pronto querida** **–** Intentó sonreírme.

Luisa me retó por tomarle algunas fotos en compañía de Seth, me dijo que Candy no me creería y que pensaría que estaba celosa de ella. **Prefiero guardarlas, en algún momento me servirán**

 **-Deberías borrarlas**

 **-No. Menos ésta en donde se están besando**

 **Te meterás en problemas con tu hermana y te odiará para siempre**

 **No me importa, ella tiene que saber la clase de estúpido es su noviecito. Según esa mujer,** ** _yo_** **debería estar en compañía de Eleonor… espero que mi hermana no se lo esté pasando mal a causa de ese mal nacido.**

Luisa tenía razón, en casa nadie me creería lo que había visto aunque les enseñara las evidencias.

Aun así, disfruté mi viaje y guarde las fotos que en algún momento podría usar.

Eso era determinante pero lo que Candy no me perdonó fue un error del pasado, de algunos ayeres… en realidad de muchos ayeres, de tantos que yo no me acordaba.

Anthonie le ayudó a colocarse en el colegio en el que él trabajaba **– Te harán una entrevista, pero es casi seguro que te quedes.**

 **-Estoy contenta con esta oportunidad.**

 **-Cubrirás a una profesora que su bebé nacerá pronto**

 **-Con mucho gusto.**

 **-Anthonie, en el colegio donde laboras ¿Podría llevar mi hoja de vida? Tal vez requieran mis servicios**

 **-No puedo creer que la envidia te domine**

 **-Abuela, no siento envidia**

 **-Yo sé que sí, apenas ves que tu hermano le ofrece algo a Candy y también quieres obtener provecho de ello**

 **-Te equivocas.**

Candy se integró a la plantilla docente del colegio.

Después de un par de meses papá convocó a una reunión familiar y mi hermana me gritó delante de toda mi familia **–Todo esto es por tu culpa**

Recién llegué, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un litro de mantecado entre otras cosas **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

 **-Candy tuvo un problema grave con el hermano de una compañera**

 **-¿Y yo que tengo qué ver?**

 **-Todo, nada de esto me pasaría si tú no usaras mi nombre para hacer tus bajezas**

 **-Espérame, explícame, porque ya me perdí**

 **-Annie** – Habló serio mi padre **– Candy tuvo un encuentro desafortunado con un joven de nombre Neil Legan, su hermana Eliza es docente en el colegio donde trabaja Candy**

 **-¿Y yo que tengo qué ver?**

 **-Que tú** – Los ojos llorosos de mi hermana me miraron con odio y su dedo me señalaba inquisitivamente **-Tú le insinuaste que podía estar contigo cuando él quisiera. Pero jamás le dijiste que te llamas Annie, maldita sea, Annie es tu nombre, no Candy…** \- Mamá la abrazó y yo seguía sin comprender.

Anthonie me abrazó y me explicó lo que sucedió un tiempo atrás **–Cierto… Neil Legan… Oh! Candy, cuánto lo siento!** –Me acerqué a ella y ella me recibió con un empujón

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y Albert me detuvo para no golpear a mi hermana pero no pudo sujetar mi lengua que habló vomitando lo que vi en París **–Ahora me culparás que tu noviecito Seth se revuelque con la actriz Susana Marlow**

 **-¿Qué has dicho? Eres una víbora ponzoñosa, no quiero verte en lo que resta de mi vida.**

 **-Yo los vi, te lo puedo asegurar, ella me confundió contigo…**

 **-Eres una maldita mentirosa** –Me dio una bofetada

 **-Suéltame, Albert, le daré a Candy su merecido**

 **-Basta!** –Gritó papá, él y mi madre se limitaron a escuchar y dejar que sacáramos todo lo acumulado en tanto tiempo. **–Annie es mejor que tomes tus cosas y hagas tu vida en otro lugar** – La decisión de papá me dolió, pero yo tenía razón, bueno solo en lo último…

Mi hermana no me dirigió la palabra, en varios años, ni siquiera creyó cuando intenté mostrarle mi móvil… lo arrojó sin mirar las fotos.

Hice los mayores esfuerzos de toda mi vida para congraciarme con ella pero no resultó

Me odiaba a mí misma.

En el mundo de mi hermana no existía. ¿Cómo iba a existir, si yo misma decía llamarme Candy? Mi vida es un caos

De muchas maneras me mostró estar enojada conmigo. Se mudó a la casa de nuestra abuela y cuando, por alguna razón, nos encontrábamos fingía que yo no existía.

Me hería mucho cuando me ignoraba.

Tal vez yo me gané su desprecio.

E intentado hacer las cosas correctamente pero ahora nada me sale bien.

Ya no tengo edad para estar en constantes castigos y mis padres ya no tienen el ánimo de retarme, y todo lo que hago o digo parece enfadarles.

Albert usó su tarjeta del banco para pagar un departamento sencillo y se lo agradecí de corazón porque, en verdad. Candy tenía la opción de vivir con mis padres, con mi abuela o con nuestros tíos, pero yo no tenía muchas opciones como quisiera.

El padre de mi amiga Luisa me ofreció un buen puesto en su empresa, seré la auxiliar de su diseñador. Es mi primer empleo y la paga no está mal, creo que si pongo mi mayor empeño podré liquidar lo que le debo a mi hermano.

Candy ha concluido sus estudios en la facultad de medicina y nuestra familia insiste en compararme con ella Candy tendrá dos profesiones y con honores, en cambio tú… En un principio era molesto prestar oídos a esos comentarios pero ahora se me resbalan. Nadie me cree que cuando les digo Bien por ella, ella es mejor que yo

Todos me pedían madurar y ahora que lo estoy haciendo parece que nadie lo nota o peor, nadie me cree que en verdad lo estoy haciendo.

Si pregunto por mi hermana me da la impresión que le cuidan de mí como si le fuere a hacer algo malo. No comprenden que esos tiempos ya pasaron.

 **-Modifica el logotipo y me lo envías de nuevo**

 **-Ok, Annie… ¿Podría usar otro color?**

 **-Mándame la propuesta, pero hazle los cambios que te pedí.**

 **-Sí, te lo envío en un momento más.**

En un año logré ascender y convertirme en jefe de área de diseño. Cuando el anterior diseñador dijo que renunciaría, varios de mis compañeros competimos por ascender…

Me arriesgué e invité a Archie a salir. Al principio él pareció sorprendido pero nos llevamos bien.

Iniciamos una relación estable y es con él con el único que salgo y me divierto, le ha brindado estabilidad a mi vida, pero no le hemos comentado a Candy de nuestra relación y mientras más días se suman a nuestra historia de amor, Archie siente que le falla y que le traiciona ya que ellos siguen frecuentándose.

Él nunca me platica de lo que comenta con ella y eso al principio nos generó problemas.

Sé que Candy no se opondrá a nuestra relación y Archie no perderá su amistad. Pero no me siento con la confianza de exigirle a Archie que tome una decisión, tengo miedo que elija su amistad al cariño que siente por mí.

 **-Es tiempo que Candy sepa, hemos decidido vivir juntos**

 **-Sí, cariño, he decidido hacer una fiesta e invitarla**

 **-¿Haremos una fiesta?**

 **Sí, de alguna manera debemos celebrar que viviremos juntos, tú no quieres casarte aunque te lo he propuesto**

 **-Sí quiero casarme, mi amor, nada me haría más feliz que mi padre me entregara en el altar al amor de mi vida pero no creo merecerlo**

 **-Annie, deberías perdonarte y si es necesario, pedir perdón.**

 **-No es nada fácil, el tiempo ha pasado y Candy nunca está en el mismo lugar en el que yo esté. Siempre tienen una justificación para no asistir, pero si yo me disculpo y no me presento, casualmente ella sí.**

 **-No pienses que ella tiene algo en contra tuya, He hablado con ella y sé que se imagina que tú y yo salimos, de alguna forma lo sabe, aunque no me lo diga. Parece no tener problema con ello. Creo que se mantiene ocupada, demasiado ocupada entre el colegio y el hospital**

 **-Sin mencionar a Seth y sus presentaciones, te amo, Archie porque le has dado estabilidad a mi vida**

 **-Y yo a ti.**

 **-Me siento infeliz con todo lo que tiene que ver con ella** –Rompí en llanto

Mi hermana no era feliz. Creo que yo no merezco ser feliz.

Candy no volvió a ser la misma desde que regresó de su viaje de Londres. Dicen que los gemelos pueden sentir lo que le pasa a su hermano. Yo no desarrollé esa habilidad, no sé lo que le preocupa, no sé lo que le duele, no sé lo que le entristece… creí que yo era su mayor problema pero ahora que intento ser diferente cada día, parece que ella no valora mi esfuerzo, tal vez aquella vez cuando me vio con Terrence fue suficiente para sacarme de su vida, luego lo de Neil y por último Seth

 **-Annie, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para ti, mi diseñadora favorita**

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Abriré una sucursal y tú serás la que se encargue de todo; te pondré un administrador y un asistente, tú manejarás las mejores marcas y te retribuiré muy bien económicamente**

 **-Estaré encantada de tomar esa oferta.**

La oportunidad de cambiar de residencia, de crecer profesionalmente, económicamente satisfacía mi necesidad y cambió rotundamente mis planes.

 **-Papá, Archie quiere hablar con ustedes** \- Archie estaba dispuesto a apoyarme y mudarse conmigo. Hacíamos un excelente equipo y él me asesoraba en los términos legales de los contratos.

Papá estaba emocionado y feliz por mí, **-Por fin, princesa, has madurado… el matrimonio no es un juego y es para toda la vida** – Archie me convenció en casarnos. Papá nos pidió un último favor, planear nuestra boda después de la de Candy y Seth

 **-Candy ¿Se va a casar?** –Pregunté con un poco de sorpresa, en realidad casi no sabía nada de ella.

Archie formalizó nuestro compromiso delante de nuestras familias **–Yo seré tu madrina**

 **-Candy** – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me abrazó y me dijo **– Sé feliz, Annie, pero como tú, sé feliz como Annie Brighit Andry y no como otra persona; no intentes ser yo porque yo no soy feliz, mi vida amorosa es un caos. Pero no hablemos de mí sino de ti. Te verás hermosa en tu vestido de novia…**

 **-Perdóname, te lo ruego.**

 **-No te preocupes. Estaré bien… me haces muy feliz, hermanita.**

Candy cerró su corazón y nadie sabía lo que pasaba en él.

Se entregó a su trabajo.

Después de mi compromiso no coincidimos en ningún otro lugar.

Elroy dice que debo sentirme feliz por tener el perdón de mi hermana, pero sé que le debo más que eso.

Mis padres dicen que viva mi vida como Annie que le permita a Candy resolver sus problemas, que no intente ayudarle y que no insista en saber qué es lo que le pasa.


	6. Chapter 6

****Archie****

Me duele estar entre el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga.

Candy nos llamó y nos reunimos en casa de Patty. Llegó llorando

 **-Fue algo horrible, aún siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo**

 **-Deberías presentar una demanda, ya que él intentó abus…**

 **-No lo menciones, Stear… ese malnacido debe pagar… me da asco**

 **-Te apoyaremos en esto, Candy**

 **-Patty, he tenido problemas toda mi vida a causa de Annie, ella es la única culpable**

 **-Sé que es difícil para ti porque se trata de tu hermana**

 **-Estoy cansada de ella, en verdad Archie, si no quieres problemas aléjate de ella**

 **-Candy, sé que te imaginas lo que existe entre ella y yo**

 **-Lo sé, no tengo problema si le amas, pero sí en que ella insista ser yo…**

Annie tomó la iniciativa para entablar una amistad, ella no era tan mala como las consecuencias de sus actos reflejaban, actuaba sin malicia.

Tenía miedo de perder mi amistad con Candy o ponerla en una disyuntiva; pero ella es una persona madura y comprensiva.

Aunque Annie insiste en que le mencionemos a Candy nuestra relación yo creo que no es necesario.

Después del problema familiar entre Anny y Candy, mi novia experimentó momentos de tensión con sus padres y depresión.

La oportunidad que le brindó el padre de Luisa le vino en el momento oportuno. Decidí apoyarle y empezar con ella algo nuevo, lejos de todo lo que le representa dolor y tristeza.

 **-Candy, le pediré a Annie que se case conmigo**

 **-¿Tan enserio vas con ella?**

 **-Le amo con todo mi ser**

 **-Debes tener cuidado, ella nunca cambiará**

 **-Candy, sé que nos une una hermosa amistad de mucho tiempo, pero ella es la mujer que amo.**

 **-Tienes razón, yo no debo hablar así de mi hermana**

 **-Candy ¿Qué pasó en realidad con Seth?**

 **-No es con él, sino con Terry. Tuvimos el mejor día de nuestra vida pero yo no soy su destino**

 **-¿Te desilusionó de nuevo?**

 **-No, sino yo a él.**

 **-Amiga, lamento esto.**

 **-Me daré una oportunidad con Seth**

 **-¿Oportunidad? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso ustedes ya no son novios?**

 **-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, pero en todo este tiempo y después del viaje algo cambió entre nosotros.**

 **-Annie tiene razón ¿verdad?**

 **-No sé qué te ha mencionado ella, pero no, Seth no es la persona que ella describe**

 **-Candy, no deberías cegarte a ti misma…**

 **-Archie, el único ciego, aquí, eres tú, Annie no es la persona que te ha dejado ver.**

Entre Candy y yo las cosas podrían marchar bien siempre y cuando el nombre de su hermana no apareciera en nuestras conversaciones y eso a mí me lastimaba.

Cuando le mencioné que nos mudaríamos dijo que era lo mejor.

El momento de que cada quien tomara su rumbo se definía cada día. Mi hermano obtuvo una propuesta de cambiar de residencia y Annie me postuló en su trabajo como asesor jurídico.

 **Pronto nos separaremos y no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad**

 **No la perderemos… Archie, así como tú amas a mi hermana yo también le amo, solo dame tiempo**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí, te prometo que las cosas irán mejor** – Annie tenía razón, la sonrisa de Candy siempre estaba teñida de tristeza

 **-Candy, ¿Por qué no le buscas?**

No necesitábamos muchas especificaciones en nuestras conversaciones, ambos estábamos acostumbrados a nuestras expresiones que bastaba un comentario para saber a qué nos referíamos **– No, él está casado. Se comprometió con su novia a los pocos días que yo regresé.**

 **-Pero necesitas decirle lo que estás pasando**

 **-Nunca lo entenderá, y pronto yo haré lo mismo**

 **\- Intenta ser feliz, decide ser feliz. Si Seth es tu felicidad, lucha por él**

Sonrió **–Lo haré.**

Les pedí a mis padres que estuvieran presentes en la formalidad de nuestro compromiso.

Invité a sus hermanos y en especial a Candy.

La sortija de compromiso se veía hermosa en la mano de mi prometida. - **Annie Brighit Andry ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?**

 **-Síiii, sí, acepto** – Ella creyó que sería algo sin tanta trascendencia, pedirle a su padre a su hija, la menor de sus cuatro hijos, en matrimonio.

El mejor regalo de compromiso fue que Candy llegó a nuestra pequeña reunión, hizo las paces con su hermana, tal y como me lo prometió.

Ya no éramos unos chiquillos, Annie estaba feliz de ser ella misma. Pero era más feliz de que pronto sería la señora Cornwell

 ****Candy****

Mi primera vez y con el hombre que amo.

Aun siento en mi piel sus besos y sus caricias.

Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir su aliento susurrando en mis oídos Te amo

Me he castigado por tonta…

Esa tarde maravillosa en Edale, él recibió una llamada de Susana y casualmente yo recibí una de Seth Sí, cariño, sabes que sí escuché decirle. Segundos antes que mi móvil sonara alcancé a escuchar un poco la conversación de Terry y Susy, ella le pedía que le dijera que le amaba.

 **-Mi amor, ya casi terminamos la reunión, te veré mañana** –Al escuchar a Seth llamarme amor mi mente y corazón entraban en un conflicto.

 **-Sí, ¿Cómo estuvo todo?**

 **-Bien, pero tal vez llegue hasta mañana pasado el medio día**

 **-¿Tendrás más reuniones?**

 **-Solo con mi padre**

Aunque lo que estaba viviendo con Terry fue lo que siempre soñé, no podía lastimar a Seth, Terry no debía hacerle esto a Susana.

Me sentía fatal por entregarme a Terry… no puedo decir que me arrepentía pero no me sentía orgullosa.

Eleonor notó la tensión entre él y yo y respetó en silencio; fingí dormir camino a la mansión Grandchester y al siguiente día salí temprano antes que los demás se levantaran y entré tarde cuando calculé que la mayoría estaba en sus habitaciones.

No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de Terry, en realidad no quise hacerlo. Estando en América Seth comenzó a viajar de manera constante a Londres o cualquier parte de Europa, siempre con el mismo argumento Tengo qué hacerme cargo Mi padre confía en mí

 **-En mis planes no está el vivir en Londres, creí que estaba claro entre nosotros**

 **-Es una buena oportunidad, cariño**

 **-Para ti. Mi familia está aquí, mi empleo está aquí, toda mi vida está aquí**

 **-Creí que te haría feliz, acepté pensando que serías feliz al estar lejos de tu odiosa hermana**

Lo miré con enojo, no le permitiría que hablara mal de mi hermana **–Annie no es** ** _odiosa_** **y no estamos hablando de ella, así que déjala fuera de esto**

 **-No te enfades, solamente acepté pensando en que te haría feliz**

 **-Seth** – Le bajé la intensidad a mi tono de voz **\- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que no hablaríamos de boda sino hasta después...**

 **-Lo siento, pero creo que es un buen momento que hablemos de nuestro futuro** – Me abrazó y yo bajé la guardia **– Nos irá bien, mi padre me ha nombrado director de su academia y tú puedes trabajar allá en cualquiera de tus dos profesiones, estás preparada**

Pasaron dos años en los cuales encontraba el argumento perfecto para decirle No a Seth en sus planes para casarnos y vivir en Londres

No quiero que piensen que no quería casarme, en realidad lo que no quería era vivir en Londres y él no desistiría tan fácil cambiando de opinión.

Por otro lado yo no puedo renunciar tan fácilmente a mis compromisos, es mi pasión. Trabajar con los niños me hace vivir una realidad alterna, disfrutar su cariño sincero y verlos dar su mejor esfuerzo por aprender, y también las horas que dedico en el hospital me ayuda a sentirme útil, olvidarme de todo y cumplir con mi propósito de vida.

 **-Candy ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

 **-Flamy, sabes que puedes contar conmigo** – Agradecí que su llamada fuera oportuna y zafarme de una discusión más con Seth referente al tema de vivir en Londres

 **-Ayúdame con una guardia en el hospital** – Desde mis estudios como residente, me quedé por honorarios en el hospital Mercy y conocí a Flami quien laboraba en el área de emergencias nocturnas.

Por la mañana daba clases en el colegio y tenía a los pequeños de cuatro años.

Desde el incidente con Neil Legan, el hermano de Eliza, procuraba pasar tiempo en el hospital, quería afianzar una plaza para dejar por un tiempo la docencia.

Pero en muchas ocasiones las cosas no son como las planeamos. En nuestra mente todo resulta a la perfección pero no en la práctica...

Fue una noche maravillosa, el clima perfecto, el lugar perfecto, la edad perfecta… **Sí, sí acepto**

Seth deslizó la sortija de compromiso en presencia de nuestras familias **–Por un matrimonio feliz -** Robert levantó su copa.

Su padre no tenía problemas en que Seth y yo nos casáramos, aunque en un principio él creyó que las condiciones económicas en las cuales nos formamos no eran las mismas y a futuro podrían generarnos conflictos.

Cuando me abrazó para felicitarme me dijo gracias por aceptar el proyecto Londres Ahora me siento doblemente comprometida.

Annie y yo estábamos a punto de contraer matrimonio y Anthonie sugirió una boda doble. Obvio, eso quedó descartado.

La tía Margaret, Elroy y mi madre me ayudaron en todo el proceso de planeación **–Ese vestido es hermoso y lo luces maravilloso**

Era un precioso vestido straples con incrustaciones de swarovski, el corsé definía mi cintura y realzaba mis senos **–Me llevo este.**

Rentamos un lujoso salón griego y escogimos el menú con ayuda de la madre de Seth.

Cuando Archie pidió la mano de Annie, tomé en serio el compromiso de llevarme bien con ella, pero yo sabía que Annie nunca cambiaría.

El día de mi boda llegó rápidamente y aguardaba en la limusina nerviosa porque Seth no llegaba.

Los invitados hacían comentarios entre ellos y Robert no dejaba de hacer llamadas a través de su móvil

Después de un rato, un buen rato, Seth llegó.

Me tranquilicé un poco.

Cuando mi abuela Elroy se casó, la ceremonia religiosa fue primero y posterior la legal, lo mismo hicieron mis padres y a mí me agradó la idea de realizarlo de esa manera. Seguir con la tradición

Papá abrió la puerta de la limusina gris y mi corazón latía emocionado.

Pasé mi brazo en el de papá y respiré **-.¿Estás lista, cariño?**

 **-Sí, papá. Estoy lista.**

Seth estaba frente al reverendo, se le veía tan atractivo con su traje negro y su cabello recogido…

Comenzó la ceremonia… a nuestros lados nuestros padrinos, mis hermanos y mis mejores amigos, por parte de él su primo Gregory, mis amigas y mi hermana.

Annie se veía seria, parecía que no disfrutaba de esto conmigo.

 **-Seth Hataway, te pregunto ¿Aceptas a Candy White Andry como tu esposa?**

Silencio…

El reverendo formuló nuevamente la pregunta… silencio prolongado **–No**

Creí que no escuché bien y él respondió en alto **–No**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunté nerviosa a punto de un colapso **–Seth, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Perdóname Candy, pero no puedo casarme contigo**

Los invitados se levantaron de su asiento, mi padre al igual que Robert se acercaron, nuestros padrinos y damas se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer **\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Seth? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?**

 **-No pasa nada, papá, no me quiero casar**

 **-¿Entonces por qué jodidos seguiste con esto?**

 **-Tú no entiendes, no comprendes**

Se bajó del estrado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida **–Seth, mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?** – Me quité el velo y recogí en mis manos el exceso de tela y caminé lo más rápido para alcanzarlo.

Mi maquillaje estaba arruinado por las lágrimas y el desconcierto de su decisión.

Annie me dio alcance **– Déjalo que se vaya, es lo mejor**

 **-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que es lo mejor? Suéltame, suéltame, seguramente tú tienes mucho qué ver en todo esto… Seth, por favor….**

 **-Bien, Annie, puedes estar tranquila** – Las últimas palabras de mi prometido fueron para mi hermana y no para mí en un mensaje que no he podido comprender…

Quería reclamarle a Annie, quería desquitar mi dolor con ella, estaba segura que ella era la culpable de mi sufrimiento.

Nadie, salvo ella, permaneció a mi lado a pesar de mi rechazo.

Quería a mi madre, a mi abuela, o a Margaret… cualquiera para consolarme, pero no Annie, no quería a mi hermana, aunque ella permaneció en silencio.

Robert ofreció una disculpa a mi padre y a los invitados.

Elroy despidió a los invitados, a la orquesta… a todos.

Yo permanecí un tiempo prolongado en el piso, llorando.

Archie retiró de mi presencia a Annie y mamá ocupó su lugar **– Vamos a casa, hija**

 **-Estoy segura que Annie es la culpable de todo**

 **\- Estoy segura que existe una explicación, mi amor, pero ahora no estás en condiciones de razonar**

 **-¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué?**

 ****Annie.****

 **-No te desgastes en hablar con ella, Susy, ella no es Candy sino su hermana gemela**

 **-Eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo pretendes casarte con mi hermana teniendo a esta bruja por amante?**

 **-Vete, Annie…**

 **-Te doy un día para que le digas la verdad a mi hermana, si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo**

 **-No te creerá.**

 **-Pararé la boda, tengo las evidencias de tu infidelidad, me las arreglaré para que todos lo vean y sepan el tipo de hombre que eres**

Me jaló del brazo advirtiéndome que no me atreviera a manchar su reputación.

Quería ser una mejor persona, quería aclarar las cosas con Seth antes de la boda de mi hermana pero al llamar a la puerta de su departamento él no abrió, decidí retirarme y el conserje del edificio me dijo que no se encontraba, pero como me confundió con mi hermana las cosas se facilitaron **–Le abriré la puerta, señorita**

 **-Muchas gracias, siento molestarle y retirarlo de sus deberes**

 **-No es molestia, el joven ha indicado facilitarle todo lo que usted necesite**

 **-Es amable de su parte.**

Como Seth no se encontraba en su departamento decidí esperar pensando que no debía tardarse.

Mi intención era dejar en claro lo que presencié en París con el deseo de escuchar que no había nada entre Susana y él.

Después de esperar un tiempo, cuando estuve a punto de retirarme, el pomo de la puerta se giró **–Candy! Querida, no es lo que parece** –Susana se puso nerviosa pero actuaba con cinismo

Aproveché para fingir ser la prometida ofendida pero lo que Seth notó fue la sortija de compromiso que no era en nada parecida a la de mi hermana.

 **-Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermana te enfrentarás conmigo**

 **-¿Qué me puedes hacer?**

 **-Tengo fotos de ustedes dos en situaciones comprometedoras, y por lo que sé tú estás casada… esto es oro molido para cualquier revista de espectáculos…**

 **-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?**

 **-Que seas sincero con mi hermana, que termines con esta mujer y que hagas feliz a mi hermana**

 **-Annie, no puedo hacer lo que me pides**

 **-Entonces deja a Candy o te las verás conmigo.**

Los planes de Candy siguieron hasta el día de la boda.

No sé si meterme fue lo mejor.

Mi padre dijo que existen formas de hacer las cosas correctas.

Candy se deprimió por muchos días.

 **-No entiendo, Archie ¿Qué diablos hacía esa mujer aquí? Se supone que ella está casada**

 **-Los artistas son muy raros, tal vez es de la compañía de Robert y Seth; y tú malinterpretaste la situación**

Tomé mi viejo móvil y le enseñé las fotos a Archie, las que tomé en París, y cuando estuve a punto de salir del departamento de Seth y escuché el bullicio de afuera, la única voz que reconocí en ese momento fue la de él, pulsé para grabar y me quedé con el contenido de nuestra plática.

 **-Ahora Candy me aborrece porque dice que yo sabía la verdad, pero cuando le quise decir se ofendió.**

 **-Lo sé. Es algo triste pero no le dará a Candy una vida de infelicidad**

 **-En seis meses nos casaremos tú y yo y me siento egoísta.**

 **-Candy lo comprenderá tarde o temprano. Vamos, anímate!**

 **-Gracias por estar conmigo, te amo, Archie.**

Candy lloró por muchas horas. Albert la cargó en brazos como una niña pequeña y le recostó en su cama. Su amplio vestido cubría la mayor parte de esta y Candy no se lo quiso quitar. Durmió al menos dos días completos que mamá se preocupó mucho.

Cuando se levantaba, pasaba el tiempo llorando hasta caer de nuevo en sueño. No quería comer, no quería ver a nadie, menos a mí.

La casa parecía estar en luto.

Me acerqué a su cama y le miré, los ojos cerrados con sus respectivos círculos marrones debajo de ellos **– Te amo hermana, y sé que no he sido la mejor contigo. Perdóname!** – Le acaricié el cabello y las mejillas.

 **-¿Sigue dormida?** – Preguntó mamá bajito

 **-Sí**

 **-Ayúdame a cambiarle de ropa, ese vestido le trae malos recuerdos y pensamientos**

 **-Estoy segura que se enfadará más en mi contra**

 **-No te preocupes, Annie…Anda, ayúdame**

Mamá le pasó paños húmedos como si Candy fuera una bebita, le limpió las manos, las coyunturas y le ayudé a ponerle ropa más cómoda.

Creo que no olvidaré su aspecto demacrado y triste.

 ****Terry****

 **-Susy, son las 4.30 a.m. ¿A dónde crees que vas a estas horas?**

 **-Cielo, me daré una ducha. Tengo una reunión hoy con unas amigas, quedamos de desayunar juntas y hacer cosas de chicas**

 **-¿A qué hora pretendes volver?**

 **-¿Eso qué importa?**

 **-Importa porque Daniel es aun pequeño y te necesita**

 **-¿Y tú no puedes cuidarlo?**

 **-Lo cuidaré hasta las 11:00 a.m.** – Dije para frenar la discusión que se avecinaba **– Tengo una junta de accionistas y a mi padre le urgen los…**

 **-Siempre tienes algo que hacer para tu familia, veré si puedo regresar a esa hora**

 **-¿Cómo que verás?** \- Me levanté de un brinco de la cama y sujeté su brazo. Había discutido casi dormido pero su insolencia me estaba colmando **– No irás a ningún lado**

Se zafó de mi agarre y me miró **– He dicho que saldré con algunas amigas, quedamos de hacer un viaje corto y pasar un rato agradable. Si puedo regresar, lo haré, si no que Dorothie cuide a Daniel, no pasará nada. Yo volveré por la noche, tú regresarás antes que yo, tendrás tu reunión y yo estaré bien… todo resuelto**

 **-Daniel no es el hijo de Dorothie, es tu hijo…**

 **-No puedes arruinarme mis planes, he dicho que saldré y eso voy a hacer**

 **-Te he dicho que regreses pronto y espero que estés aquí a las once que yo salgo de esta casa.**

Azotó la puerta al salir y yo no pude dormir más.

Fui por mi hijo, lo tomé de su cuna y lo traje a mi recámara. Dorothie llamó a la puerta para preguntar por Daniel porque era su hora de comer.

Aproveché para asearme y alistarme, las horas habían pasado y tenía una reunión pasado el mediodía.

Me acomodaba las mancuernas de las empuñaduras de la camisa, Dorothie cuidaba a mi hijo que caminaba contento por toda la sala de estar. Me partió el corazón perderme sus primeros casi tres años **– Daniel ven con papá** – Dije casi llegando al final de las escaleras. Mi hijo me miró y sonrió, con pasos torpes corrió en mi dirección y levantó sus manos **–Dorothie, por favor cancele mis citas, en mi oficina está mi agenda y marcados los procedimientos.**

 **-Sí, señor…**

Tenía en el cuello la corbata sin anudar y Daniel la tomó para jugar, sacó de la bolsa de mi camisa una pluma fuente y escribió unas rayas en su mano. Le extendí la palma de mi mano e hizo lo mismo. Saqué el móvil y tomé una foto de su mano sobre mi mano, con sus primeros escritos…

Las horas pasaron. Le di de comer a mi hijo, le bañé, lo dormí… me dediqué a él

Susana no regresó a la hora acordada y me enfurecí en su contra.

Poco a poco mi ira dio paso a la preocupación **… -"Número no disponible, por favor, deje un correo de voz después del bip" Susy, cariño ¿Todo está bien?... Susana ya pasan de las 10 de la noche ¿En dónde diablos estás? … Susana son las dos de la madrugada, responde**

Me di por vencido a las tres de la mañana y preferí llamar a la estación de policías **–No sé, pero temo que algo le pasó**

 **-Debe esperar 24 horas para levantar el reporte de extravío**

 **-¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? ¿Qué tal si estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso?**

Los siguientes dos días fueron un martirio, tal vez no amaba apasionadamente a Susana pero sí estaba preocupado por ella. Temía que le pasara algo malo…

Llamé a mis padres, amigos, amigos de ella, amigos en común… nadie le había visto… Después de una semana de desaparecida el informe del investigador fue : Su esposa salió del país en un vuelo comercial a América, a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Llamé a Robert para saber si le había dado algún papel **–Terry, creí que Susana te mencionó que no trabaja más para mí, lo siento, hijo.**

Me sumí en una depresión en la cual comencé a abusar del alcohol. Mi madre se separó por un tiempo de papá para apoyarme en esta etapa difícil.

No sé si la forma cobarde de Susana al abandonarnos dolía tanto o era mi orgullo herido…

Comencé el trámite de divorcio y a gestionar la custodia total de mi hijo.

Mi madre me ofreció irme con ella a América. **Si te queda aquí enloquecerás, ven con nosotros.**

Mi mundo ya no giraba alrededor de ninguna mujer, ya no tenía problemas de pisar América y correr el riesgo de mirar a Candy ser feliz con Seth, no pensaba más en Susana. Luchaba en mantenerme sobrio por mi hijo aunque en muchas ocasiones no lo lograba.

Así emprendimos nuestro viaje a América.

Mi familia se reunió para recibirnos.

Daniel no conocía a nadie de mi familia, él era pequeño cuando mamá vino por penúltima vez a Londres y no le recordaba; no conocía a mis padres, hermanos, a las esposas de mis hermanos… extrañaba a Dorothie y la gente de servicio con la cual estaba acostumbrado.

 **-Ven campeón** – Mark le extendía los brazos y Daniel se escondía tímidamente detrás de mis largas piernas haciéndole ver más pequeño de lo que en realidad estaba

 **-Ve, es tu tío**

Mi familia le recibió con muchísimas cosas, pero nada de eso suplía su necesidad primordial, que ya no sé si se trata de su madre o de Dorothie.

 **-Ya sé que es lo que te hace falta, bonito-** Dijo Penélope la esposa de Mark **–Te faltan amiguitos de tu edad.** – Le tomó por sorpresa de la espalda y lo elevó por los aires.

 **-¿En qué estás pensando, cariño?** – Preguntó Mark mientras le hacía cariños a mi hijo

 **-En el colegio St. Lois, tienen academia desde esta edad hasta la preparatoria, dicen que es el mejor y los lugares son exclusivos.**

 **-Es muy pequeño para ingresarlo en un colegio**

 **-Le hará bien convivir con niños de su edad**

 **\- No sé, no quiero separarme de él**

 **-Penélope tiene razón , hijo, no será de hoy a mañana, pero sí debes pensar en esa posibilidad**

 **-Lo pensaré –** Tomé a Daniel y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo de padre- hijo

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candy**

No ha sido fácil superar mi relación fallida con Seth y por alguna razón a quien menos quiero ver es a Annie.

 **-Voy al colegio, mamá, nos vemos por la noche –** Aunque el corazón me dolía por la inmensa herida, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y Mis Ponny fue paciente y comprensiva conmigo otorgándome la oportunidad de faltar las dos semanas que había solicitado para la luna de miel.

 **-Llévate mi auto ¿Irás al hospital?**

 **-Sí, pero no te preocupes, me hace bien caminar así intento poner mis pensamientos en orden**

Estaba sumida en un pozo cenagoso, tal vez Annie tenía razón pero yo no le quise creer.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Me siento estúpida.

Susana Marlow me quitó a los dos hombres que he amado en mi vida. Bueno, yo le cedí el camino con Terrence creyendo que eran felices, pero con Seth… ella no tenía derecho a hacerme lo que me hizo.

Yo le evité un dolor profundo sacrificando el amor que sentía por Terry.

Él debe odiarnos, así como yo odio a ella y a Seth…

Cada mañana tomaba un bus que me dejaba a medio camino para llegar al colegio y la otra mitad prefería caminar.

Al llegar y ver las caritas inocentes de mis pequeños toda mi frustración y dolor quedaban fuera al cerrar la puerta **-Buen, día**

 **-Buenos días, Miss White** – A pesar de la demanda que establecí contra Neil Legan su hermana Elisa intentaba constantemente ser mi amiga y por la supuesta amistad que teníamos se tomaba el derecho de decirme cuál era la mejor forma de educar a mis niños. Ella no comprendía que mi mejor método era brindarles el amor y la confianza que ellos necesitarían en su vida adulta; esa era la razón por la cual mis niños salían de su lugar y me abrazaban al dar el saludo cordial matutino.

 **-Hoy repasaremos las vocales con una canción!….** **¿Les parece bien?**

 **-Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, una canción** **–** Tenía al grupo prescolar más escandaloso de todo el colegio y yo era feliz con ello

Disfrutábamos el tiempo de descanso, las actividades deportivas, se integraban perfectamente para los festivales… era el mejor grupo. **–…Así fue como se declaró la independencia**

 **-¿Eran necesario que la gente muriera?**

 **-Por desgracia tuvo que ser así, pero gracias a esas personas que ofrecieron su vida podemos disfrutar de libertad… ¿Cómo disfrutan de su libertad?**

Donna, una niña rubia levantó la mano **– Comiendo los caramelos que yo quiera** – Su comentario sincero provocó que riera, y tras ella se desataron muchos comentarios similares.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, esperaba con mucho cariño los días lunes para verlos y cuando menos me daba cuenta el viernes tocaba a la puerta anunciando el fin de semana.

 **-A ponernos las batas de artes, haremos un mural para el festival del día de las mamitas**

 **-Yo quiero el color rosa, Miss White**

 **-Adele, comparte el rosa con Marie, por favor**

 **-Sí, Miss.**

En el momento del descanso, me dirigía con mi grupo al patio de infantes. Camino allá me percaté de un pequeñito que lloraba tras una banca **–Vayan a los juegos, les alcanzo en seguida** – Solté las manitos de tres de mis niños adorados para preguntarle al pequeño castaño qué le ocurría.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** – Se escondió detrás de la banca y me costó sacarle sin lastimarlo **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?** – Me miraba con sus hermosos ojos bordeados de unas pestañas enormes

 **-Dani, mi papito me llama Dani**

 **-Mucho gusto, Dani, soy Miss White ¿Quieres venir conmigo a los juegos?**

 **-No puedo moverme de aquí, Miss Eliza me castigó y dijo que debía permanecer aquí.**

 **-Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿Te parece la idea?**

Su carita se iluminó y me regaló la más hermosa sonrisa que podía tener. Jugamos observando a unas hormigas que llevaban a cuestas moronas de pan e inventamos un juego en el cual las líneas de las baldosas nos ayudaron mucho.

Lamentablemente el tiempo no se detiene y el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del descanso.

Al salir de clases, Dani esperaba sentadito en la banca en la cual habíamos jugado **–Daniel, vamos a la salida a esperar a tus papás** – Me incliné a su altura

 **-Ahora voy; yo, yo te esperaba Miss White, toma** – Me ofreció su manzana **– La guardé para ti. ¿Podemos jugar mañana otra vez?**

 **-Muchas gracias-** acepté su obsequio, no podía rechazarlo porque podría provocar una reacción negativa en él **–Sí, mañana aquí te veré**

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y echó a correr **– Ya vino el chofer por mí.**

Regresé a mi salón para recoger mi material didáctico - **Candy**

 **-Ah! Hola Eliza, pasa**

 **-Candy, solamente quiero pedirte un favor…**

 **-Creo que se trata de Daniel ¿No es así?**

 **-Exacto, no quiero que te metas en la forma que disciplino a mis alumnos, él es un alumno nuevo, poco sociable y huraño; no obedece las indicaciones y no quiere participar en las dinámicas grupales**

 **-Creo que te excediste en la disciplina, si él es nuevo en este colegio es justificable su falta de integración, creo que …**

 **-No te gusta que me meta en tu forma de** ** _educar_** **a tus alumnos, te pido el mismo respeto por mi forma de impartir disciplina**

 **-Está bien, pero no puedo asegurarte que Daniel deje de ser mi** ** _amiguito_**

 ** _-_** **No tengo problema en ello, únicamente que cuando esté en disciplina puedas respetar eso**

 **-Sí, cuenta con ello**

 **-Tan amigas como siempre ¿Verdad?**

 **-Claro, Eli, claro.**

Ese pequeño _huraño,_ como lo describió Elisa, tenía un no sé qué, que me cautivó, era pequeño y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que no sé en donde la he visto o a quién se la he visto…

No entiendo cómo Eliza puede castigar a un pequeño tan hermoso y bien educadito como lo es Daniel, en verdad no comprendo.

El pobrecito se la pasa sentado en la banca que para él significa dos cosas: Castigo y la esperanza de verme **–Es un rebelde**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir que es un rebelde, Eliza? Miss Ponny, le ruego que tome cartas en este asunto, no existe día que el niño no esté en esa banca a medio pasillo, él no está aprendiendo**

 **-Son mis métodos, no te metas**

 **-Me meto porque me parte el alma verlo ahí, solo, sin amigos, sin aprendizaje**

 **-No se integra, le pido que trabaje en equipo y no se mueve de su lugar, pero le digo, vete a la banca de castigo y sale corriendo, esto es tu culpa**

 **-No me puedes culpar por algo que tú has provocado**

 **-Basta! Maestras, basta! Miss White, hablaré en privado con Miss Eliza, le suplico que abandone mi oficina**

 **-Le ruego, Mis Ponny que cambie al pequeño de salón, estoy segura que no le agradan las clases de Miss Eliza**

 **-No digas eso, mis alumnos son mejores que los tuyos.**

Salí furiosa de la rectoría, no podía creer que Eliza castigara todos los días a Daniel. **-¿En qué trabajan tus papitos?**

Le dio una mordida a su fruta y al pasar su bocado contestó **– Mi mamá se fue de la casa y nos abandonó a mi papito y a mí** – Sus ojitos se perdieron en la inmensidad del patio **–Mi papito cuenta el dinero de mi abuelo** –Las palabras _"nos abandonó"_ reflejaban el dolor de la persona que se las enseñó y no de Daniel, es muy pequeño para definir la situación sentimental de sus padres. **–Yo vivo en casa de mis abuelitos**

 **-Siento mucho lo de tu mamá**

 **-No quiero participar en el festival de las mamás, pero Miss Eliza no me entiende**

 **-¿Te digo un secreto?**

 **-Sí, prometo no decirlo**

 **-No le digas a Miss Eliza que yo te dije, pero el día del festival puedes invitar a tu abuelita.**

 **-Sí, voy a invitar a mi abuelita y a ella le daré mi rosa**

 **-Tienes que aprenderte muy bien la canción que Miss Eliza les está enseñando y cantarla muy fuerte ese día**

 **-Mi abuelita no es mi mamá, es mamá de mi papito… Miss Candy** – Me miró **-¿Quieres ser mi mamá?**

Esa pregunta era difícil de responder. En la materia Psicología Educativa nos recomendaron tener cuidado con involucrarnos sentimentalmente con nuestros educandos; aunque la mayoría de la temática de la asignatura nos guiaba al mejor concepto de enseñanza, nuestra catedrática nos dijo que la mayoría de pequeños crecen con ilusiones y no saben dividir el mundo real del mundo fantasioso. Si le daba una respuesta afirmativa corría el riesgo de herir sus sentimientos, pero otro lado la palabra "no" era algo a lo que él estaba familiarizado y no quería que él pensara que nuestra amistad era tan frágil **–Dani, estoy segura que tu mamita te ama y ese día será algo maravilloso en compañía de tu abuelita, ella estará feliz de acompañarte y sabes que puedes contar conmigo**

Miss Ponny creyó que lo mejor para Daniel era dejarlo en el grupo que se le asignó desde que le aceptaron, no sé quiénes puedan ser sus familiares pero habló de _un favor._ Aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo creo que ella tiene la suficiente sabiduría, responsabilidad y madurez para tomar las decisiones, por algo es la rectora de este colegio.

Mi hermoso niño castaño me esperaba todos los días, sin faltar, _en la banca de los castigados,_ como Eliza solía llamarle, pero para él y para mí, así como algunos de mis alumnitos que se quedaban con nosotros a la hora del descanso, aquella banca podía representar un barco pirata, una isla desierta, un castillo, un auto de carreras, un cohete rumbo al espacio, la Casa Blanca, en fin…. La imaginación de mis niños y sus risas hacían de este lugar algo especial y único.

 **Terry**

Después de dos semanas y de meditar en la posibilidad de enviar a Daniel al colegio que Penélope me recomendó, accedí. **-Deseo que mi hijo se integre a la sociedad con niños de su edad**

 **-Comprendo, Señor Grandchester la situación emocional del pequeño, es un poco complicado matricularlo ya que el ciclo escolar está muy avanzado**

 **-No importa si no está matriculado, él vive prácticamente entre adultos, la separación de su nana le ha provocado un poco de depresión. Miss Ponny, mi hijo es un niño educado en los estándares ingleses, le prometo que no le dará problemas**

 **-No lo tome por ese contexto, pero está bien, lo tendremos como oyente y lo matricularemos el próximo ciclo escolar. Le prometo que estará bajo el cuidado y responsabilidad de Miss Leagan, le caracteriza la disciplina y el amor, su hijo se sentirá en familia**

 **-Le agradezco, infinitamente, su comprensión y apoyo.**

No me gustaba decirles a los demás que mi esposa se había fugado con un imbécil y que yo era un _pobre hombre abandonado,_ pero fue necesario comentar un poco de la historia familiar para que aceptaran a Daniel en este prestigiado colegio.

 **\- Hijo, te quedarás aquí, en este lugar tendrás muchos amiguitos de tu edad, aprenderás muchas cosas ¿Comprendes, verdad?**

 **-Sí, papito**

 **-No llores, vendré por ti o mandaré al chofer**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Mira, ella es Miss Leagan, será tu profesora y te enseñará muchas cosas. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu aula.**

 **-Señor, es mejor que no, el desapego es algo que les cuesta a los infantes, no deseo que Daniel genere en los pequeños el sentimiento al verlo partir, eso es algo que mis niños ya han superado**

 **-Sí, está bien, Miss Leagan –** No estuve de acuerdo pero tuve que confiar en el juicio de Miss Leagan **–Cuidate mucho, Dani, y cuando llegues a casa me contarás que tal estuvo tu día.**

No podía concentrarme. El día pasó lento.

 **-Hijo** – Al llegar a casa lo abracé tan fuerte como él a mí **\- ¿Qué tal tu día?**

 **-Creo que bien. Me sentaron en la banca de los castigos**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?**

 **-No quise participar con los demás niños** –Mi madre me miró a los ojos. Este momento era crucial en la educación de Daniel, pensaba que si lo sacaba del colegio tendría problemas más adelante y que tal vez él se creara la imagen de evadir sus problemas y responsabilidades

 **-Hablaré mañana con tu profesora, de ser necesario deberás ofrecer una disculpa**

 **-Yo quiero sentarme en la banca de los castigos**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque ahí espero a Miss White y jugamos en el descanso.**

Mi hijo no estaba aprendiendo nada. Mi madre le preguntaba las letras y él no sabía más que de historias de fantasía y juegos, su única motivación era ver a Miss White.

Mi madre propuso la idea de solicitar que lo cambiara de salón, Daniel parecía emocionado cada mañana y agregaba una fruta de más en su box lounch.

Papá no creyó conveniente acceder a la petición de mamá por el bien de la formación de Daniel **– Abuelita**

 **-Sí, ¿mi amor?**

 **-El martes será el festival para el día de las mamitas y me aprendí muy bien la canción**

 **-¿Me quieres cantar un poquito? –** Mamá me miró. El tema de la madre de Daniel no se tocaba mucho delante de él y era algo incómodo intentar protegerlo siempre del tema "tu mamá no está con nosotros porque nos abandonó"

 **-No, lo que quiero es invitarte al festival**

 **-Me siento honrada, claro que sí**

 **-Abuelito, ¿Es verdad que las flores que están en el jardín son tuyas?**

 **-Sí, es verdad, me gusta ver flores en mi jardín**

 **-¿Podrías regalarme una?**

 **-Daniel, hay flores en la sala**

 **-En la escuela me pidieron flores para el festival**

 **-Entonces te llevaré a la florería y escogerás el arreglo que más te guste**

 **-Sí, está bien –** Respondió **– Abuelito ¿puedo tomar una flor de tu jardín?**

 **-Daniel, te he dicho que te llevaré a la florería**

 **-Sí, papá, pero yo quiero una flor especial que he cuidado con mucho cariño, es así chiquitita** – Juntó sus dos manos como haciendo un capullito

Papá me dijo con su mirada que él respondería a Daniel su petición **-¿Para qué quieres una flor? ¿No es mejor un arreglo?**

 **-La flor de tu jardín es especial para mí, un arreglo son muchas y yo le quiero dar una**

 **-Está bien.**

Mi familia estaba reunida para asistir al festival de Daniel. Mi madre le había peinado y él estaba feliz. Ir al colegio le estaba asentando muy bien, ya no mencionaba la _banca de los castigos_ **–Papá, ¿podemos ir a la florería?**

 **-Claro**

Quedé con mi familia de encontrarnos en el colegio, en el auditorio. **–Quiero el mejor arreglo de flores para mi abuelita**

 **-Sí, le compraremos sus gladiolas que le encantan**

 **-Miss Eliza nos dijo que somos el último grupo para participar por eso bajaremos para darles a nuestras mamitas sus flores.**

 **-Me siento orgulloso de ti, hijo.**

Thomas grabó su carita sonriente y nos alegraba verlo entre tantos niños de su edad. Miss Eliza tocaba el piano mientras ellos entonaban su canción, poco a poco y ordenadamente desfilaron, sin dejar de cantar, y entregaban sus arreglos florales.

Cuando terminó el festival y mi hijo se acercó a nosotros nos tomamos muchas fotos con él, yo lo notaba serio, triste y como buscando a alguien entre la multitud **–No me abraces fuerte, tía Penny.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Daniel? ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu tía?**

 **-Es que, papá, mi flor se romperá** – Abrió su suetercito y debajo de su bracito llevaba la flor que le pidió a mi padre.

De pronto corrió, sin despedirse, subió nuevamente al estrado y abrazó cariñosamente a alguien, Thomas le seguía grabando; sacó su flor que no tenía la misma belleza ni glamour que las flores de los arreglos que portaban las señoras en sus manos. Le entregó la flor a una mujer, tal vez una maestra. Creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada y creí, por un instante, ver a Candy

Se la puso en el cabello y ella abrazó a mi hijo.

Él señaló en nuestra dirección, pero estábamos rodeados de muchas personas, ella miró en nuestra dirección y dudo que sepa de quien se trataba la familia de Daniel porque lo abrazó y él le dio un beso en su mejilla.

A la mitad de su camino hacia nosotros se viró nuevamente para mirarla, los dos se dijeron "adiós" con las manos y una enorme sonrisa

 **-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!**

Mark se llevó mi auto y yo iba con mis padres e hijo **–Gracias ¿Te gustaron tus flores, abuelita?**

 **-Me encantaron, cariño, están bellísimas**

 **-Daniel** –Preguntó papá pícaramente **\- ¿Quién es la bella señorita a la que le diste la flor?**

 **-¿Me viste?** – Dijo sonrojado y yo reí. **–Se trata de Miss White… Ella me dijo que invitara a mi abuelita y que mi mamá sí me quería**

 **-¿Ella dijo eso?** – Pregunté enfadado que alguien intentara formar esperanzas falsas en la mente de mi hijo, Susana se había marchado y no había más que decir **-¿Quién se cree?**

 **-Terry, debe existir una explicación… ¿Por qué dijo eso la Miss, Dani?**

 **-Porque yo le dije que no tenía mamá, le pedí que ella sea mi mamá y yo no quería participar**

Evadí la mirada de papá quien buscó la mía por el retrovisor

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Hermoso día


	8. Chapter 8

****Annie****

Procuraba visitar a mi madre cuando Candy no estaba en casa.

 **-Te ayudaré con los trastos, mamá**

 **-Gracias, hija. ¿Cómo van con el tema de la mudanza?**

 **-Archie ha solicitado que la mesa de regalos se entregue allá… estoy emocionada, mamá, pero a la vez me siento culpable por lo que pasó entre Seth y Candy**

 **-No pienses eso, tu hermana sería infeliz**

 **-Si no hubiera mencionado nada, Candy sería infeliz, por mencionar las cosas, ella es infeliz, me siento mal por ello**

 **-No deberías** – Mencionó Candy tomándome por sorpresa porque creí que no se encontraba en casa

Busqué la mirada de mamá para sentirme apoyada, al no encontrarla miré de frente a mi hermana, sequé mis manos e intenté dialogar con ella **– Candy** – Carraspeé la garganta **\- Quiero que sepas que…**

 **-No digas nada más. Mamá me ha dicho que te mudarás al siguiente día de tu boda y tengo un compromiso con Archie y contigo, ahí estaré, no prometo llegar al ensayo de la boda pero sí el día, ¿sigo siendo la madrina?** – Preguntó seria

 **-Sí, es un privilegio para mí que lo seas**

 **-Bien, nos vemos después**

 **-Candy, espera**

 **-Llevo prisa, Annie. Te veré el día de tu boda**

Mamá me dijo que era un gran paso de ella dirigirme la palabra, que comprendiera que estaba triste y herida y aunque ya ha pasado casi cinco meses me sigo sintiendo igual o peor delante de ella.

Me reuní con Mark un día que le vi en la oficina de Richard y me comentó que Terrence cambiaría su residencia; que traería con él a su hijo Daniel. **–El colegio en donde labora Candy es uno de los mejores, bilingüe y el más cotizado. Podría hablar con Anthonie para que les ayude en conseguirles una cita con el rector**

 **-Nos ayudaría mucho, mi hermano está pasando una fuerte depresión, bebe a cualquier hora del día y se pierde por completo**

 **-no creí que amara tanto a su esposa**

 **-No dudo que haya sentido un cariño por ella, pero sí le dolió mucho lo que ella hizo, creo que más por Daniel**

 **-Lo siento tanto, en verdad me siento mal, he arruinado la felicidad de cuatro personas**

 **-No, no te sientas mal, Seth y Susana son los únicos responsables en todo esto**

 **-Mis padres opinan igual que tú, mi prometido me dice lo mismo pero siento algo aquí** –Señalé mi pecho a la altura del corazón **– Que me dice que hice mal**

 **-No creo que Candy y Terry te culpen por esto, pero qué más da, los dos actúan estúpidamente, deben darse cuenta que la vida te usó para quitarles tremendas sanguijuelas de encima, por el único que en verdad lo siento es por Daniel, mi madre dice que es retraído y poco sociable**

 **-Le hará bien ingresar al colegio**

 **-Espero que sí.**

 **-Bien, te dejo, iré por mi esposa a su trabajo**

 **-Me da alegría que seas feliz**

 **-Tú también lo serás. Candy no puede permanecer disgustada contra ti toda la vida**

 **-No la conoces, parece que sí.**

Mi boda estaba cercana y no me sentía feliz, nada me hacía feliz. Me encontraba en un punto en el que pensaba que lo mejor era desaparecer

 **-¿En qué piensas, amor?**

 **-En Candy**

 **-Ven, ya no te mortifiques**

 **-Tienes razón** – Sonreí a Archie quien me abrazó **–Pero siento que debo hacer algo antes de nuestra boda, pero no sé qué deba ser.**

 **-No pienses más en ello** –Me besó el cuello, desabotonó mi blusa y soltó el sostén

Le saqué la camisa y la playera que siempre ponía debajo, amaba pasar mis dedos por la erección de sus pezones pequeñitos y por sus costados, me deleitaba en sentir cada músculo definido

Nuestras caricias siempre eran llenas de pasión y nos gustaba experimentar cualquier cosa que nos brindara placer, cuidábamos los límites del erotismo pero no nos deteníamos en brindarle libertad al amor de nuestra vida

Archie ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, a él le entregué mi virginidad aunque era una persona desinhibida y me gustaba provocar a los hombres jamás me entregué a ninguno.

Me gustaba sentir el erotismo de tenerlo en mi interior mientras me movía estando a horcajadas, **-Sí, mi amor, así, hazme tocar el cielo**

 **-Recuéstate mi amor, me encanta verte a los ojos mientras te hago mía**

Archie me satisfacía y yo a él. Nuestra pasión nos llevó a entregarnos por completo el uno al otro. Teníamos sexo apasionado, salvaje, oral, vaginal y anal sin ningún prejuicio.

Al terminar siempre me recostaba sobre su brazo tatuado y besaba su cuello mientras él me acercaba más al latir de su agitado corazón.

Disfrutaba plenamente mi vida siendo quien soy, mi nombre se escucha bien en los labios de las personas, la estabilidad que Archie ha brindado a mi vida me hace sentir estúpida al recordar todas las veces que usé el nombre de mi hermana para presentarme.

Pensé en que tal vez ella y Terry deberían tener otra oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo, por esa razón le comenté a Mark del colegio, pero ahora pienso que no fue lo mejor. Candy podría reaccionar mal y Terry podría buscar otra alternativa educativa para su hijo.

Faltaba un mes para mi boda. Mientras estuviera en compañía de Archie o amigos me sentía genial y emocionada pero no cuando estaba en compañía de mi familia.

Fueron muchos años en los cuales yo pronuncié repetidas veces "llámame, Candy" y ahora en mi mente sólo existe el pensamiento de "Candy, háblame"

 ****Archie****

Odiaba ver a mi prometida triste e insegura de su felicidad

Me dolía ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir por un patán que no la merecía

 **-Candy, no puedes culpar a Annie de la decisión de Seth**

 **-No la defiendas, Archie, Annie tiene su parte en todo esto**

 **-Dime en qué**

 **-¿Te parece poco que usurpe mi nombre?**

 **-Por Dios, Candy. Perdónala**

 **-No, no quiero perdonarla**

 **-Ya no hablemos de ella sino de lo que te propongo**

 **-Le he dado mi palabra a prometida; trabajaré con ella, le apoyaré en este nuevo proyecto que le brindan en Desing's**

 **-Está bien**

Candy me propuso montar un bufete de asesoría, no se escuchaba nada mal pero en realidad no pensaba dejar a mi novia. Ahora es cuando más me necesita.

Nuestros planes seguirían por encima de cualquier circunstancia.

Annie también merecía ser feliz, ella había cambiado mucho y para bien. Dejó de hacer las cosas que le metían en problemas.

Mi madre estaba feliz con ella, se llevaban tan bien y le apoyó en todo el tiempo que Annie se sintió triste por lo que pasó entre Candy y Seth

 **-Señor, Andry**

 **-Archie, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Will, ya eres parte de mi familia**

 **-Le agradezco la confianza, Will… dígame ¿Para qué me ha citado?**

 **-Richard me ha encomendado algunos asuntos en Londres, debido a que Terrence ya no vivirá allá, tendré que viajar**

 **\- ya veo, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?**

 **\- Sí, quiero proponerte dos cosas, la primera es que me acompañes a realizar un par de gestiones, regresaremos antes de la boda y la segunda, es que quisiera saber si conoces a un buen abogado que desee radicar en Londres, necesitamos a alguien joven y de mucha confianza**

 **-Esta sería una oportunidad que me encantaría tomar, Annie tiene un contrato y prometí ayudarle, en cuanto a la primer propuesta con gusto le acompañaré y la segunda me gustaría recomendarle a mi hermano Stear y a su esposa Patty, son dignos de confianza, creo que no tendrán problemas para cambiar de residencia,**

 **-¿Podrías ponernos en contacto con ellos?**

 **-Sí, será un honor**

Annie se emocionó cuando le mencioné las propuestas de su padre y se mortificó al sentirse atada a un compromiso con el padre de Luisa **– Me encantaría vivir en otro país**

 **-Tal vez la oportunidad vuelva a tocar nuestras puertas**

 **-Sí.**

Richard adquirió unas propiedades, deseaba realizar unos cuantos contratos para la restauración y por otro lado le preocupaba la situación legal de Terrence, en especial de su pequeño nieto.

Aunque habían pasado algunos años la demanda del divorcio no prosiguió sino meramente en la redacción del acta constaba el abandono de Susana y la solicitud completa de la custodia del menor, por alguna razón el proceso no concluyó. Los bienes materiales que Terry tenía habían sido por parte de su padre, Richard quería la recuperación de los bienes para que Susana no pudiera disfrutar de algo que no le correspondía. El contrato nupcial de Terry era mancomunado y siendo así, en caso de que ambas partes firmaran ella disfrutaría la mitad de lo que Terry poseía.

Llegando a Londres nos dirigimos a las oficinas correspondientes y solicitamos el expediente, para sorpresa nuestra Susana había levantado una demanda dos semanas antes de que dejara a Terrence **– Es por maltrato y violencia, acusa a Terrence de ser una persona violenta.**

 **-No prosiguió porque ella no se presentó**

 **-Terry debió comentarle a su padre**

 **-No, Susana llamó diciendo que demandará a Terry por sacar a su hijo de este país sin la autorización de ella y en cierto modo ella tiene derecho ya que la demanda por divorcio y paternidad quedó sin firmarse…**

 **-Lo tenemos fácil, existen cargos comprobables en contra de ella y las querellas en contra de él no procedieron**

 **-Hay que concluir con esto, quiero que te encargues Archie pero dame la oportunidad de ver la manera de pasar los bienes de Terry a nombre de su hijo o de su padre**

 **-Terry no puede cederle los títulos de propiedad a Richard sin previo contrato, de cualquier forma beneficiaría a Susana y si los deja a nombre de su hijo ella puede pelear ser la albacea del menor**

 **-Tenemos que ser más astutos que ella.**

 **-¿A caso ella ha peleado algo?**

 **-Llamó a Richard y le dijo que quería dinero o que le pelearía a Terrence la patria potestad de Daniel.**

 **-Qué dilema… en fin, manos a la obra que no lo tenemos tan fácil.**

La ley trata de hacer justicia al individuo sin importar las índoles de su procedencia, raza, color, expresión religiosa, etc… pero a veces los fallos benefician a quien no deben y sé que Susana junto con Seth ha causado mucho daño a personas inocentes.

Ella no merece nada de lo que, por voluntad propia, renunció. No merece que ningún tipo de consideración.

 **Mi suegro y yo contamos con tres semanas para resolver el caso, aunque son abogado legista no es en esta país y no puedo comprometerme más allá de ser un asesor; Will está de acuerdo que integremos lo más pronto a Stear y Patty para que, en caso de postergarse, el o los juicios, los tres puedan seguir sin mí y mis planes no se vean amenazados.**

 ****Candy****

 **-Vamos, Patty promete que me acompañarás el sábado, es mi único día libre**

 **-Candy, en verdad, lo siento pero saldremos de viaje**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Amiga, compréndenos, no es un viaje de placer, es por trabajo**

 **-¿Puedo saber en dónde?**

Patty me miró y sabía que meditaba la posibilidad de lanzarme una mentira, pero nos conocíamos tan bien que no fue capaz de hacerlo **– No te puedo mentir, es algo relacionado con Terry y Susana**

 **-No me menciones a esa mala mujer**

 **-Bien, Stear, Archie y yo trabajaremos para tu padre en un caso en Londres**

 **-Papá ¿Representará a Terry?**

 **-Richard fue quien nos ha contratado**

 **-Me parece bien. No me digas más que pensar en mi pasado es un duro golpe en el estómago… Ahora ¿Tienes tiempo?**

 **-Cuento con menos de dos horas, te puedo acompañar y no te garantizo más**

 **-Sí** – Le di un apretón en el brazo de mi amiga que descansaba en la mesa redonda de un conocido café **– me hace bien ir de compras**

 **-Me encantaría que fueras de compras por algo para ti, hace mucho que no sales de jeans y blusas de temporadas pasadas, vamos a un salón, es tiempo que hagas algo por ti**

 **-Hablas de mucho tiempo como si se tratase de años**

 **-Más de cuatro ¿No?**

 **-Estoy bien así, mis niños y el hospital no son centros que digamos que debo ir en zapatos de agujas y ropa de diseñador, mientras más cómoda mejor**

 **-Pero hace mucho que no te haces algo en el cabello, que ya no te maquillas salvo las pestañas, estás más delgada que de costumbre… querida si quieres amar, amate a ti misma.**

 **-Pero no tienes tiempo de acompañarme**

 **-Si es a un salón, sí, cancelaré una cita y contaremos con un poco de tiempo extra, pero si es para ir por material didáctico, Candy ¡Qué flojera!**

 **-Tienes razón Patty, es tiempo de seguir adelante. En pocos días será el festival para las mamás en el colegio**

 **-Antes eras igual de hermosa que Annie que no podíamos diferenciar quién era quién** – Dijo sonriente y yo le puse una mirada asesina **–Vamos! No digas que no**

 **-Es verdad, Annie me hizo un gran favor, puedo disfrutar un poco más de tiempo mi soltería, total la vida sigue**

 **-Así es, amiga, por fin veo que estás dispuesta a retomarla desde el punto en el que se rompió, ser feliz, Candy, debes ser feliz por ti, por lo que eres, por lo que has logrado, que tu felicidad no dependa de los demás sino que se complemente con la de otros.**

 **-Bien, pues, por un cambio de look** – Levanté mi taza de café

Ropa, calzado, un corte de cabello, facial, manicura, depilación… todo lo que una chica necesita para consentirse y una buena compañía **–Siento que me quité diez años de encima**

 **-Te ves hermosa. Estoy feliz por verte nuevamente contenta.**

 **-Tengo miedo de ser feliz y que me vuelvan a lastimar**

 **-No creo que exista dolor tan grande como lo que experimentaste, salvo la muerte de un ser querido**

 **-Deseo que mi familia, amigos me vivan muchos años más**

 **-Ya que mencionas eso, procura hacer las paces con Annie, ella sufre por todo esto**

 **-Lo sé y ahora veo que he perdido tiempo con ella.**

Patty me abrazó **–Me da gusto que estés de vuelta.**

Me dirigí al hospital. Mi día estaba dividido entre el colegio y el hospital Mercy. Cinco horas de clases y cinco horas como médico.

Si tuviera que elegir una de las dos profesiones sé que mi corazón se partiría por completo y sufriría, amo a mis pequeños y amo la oportunidad de ayudar a otros.

 **-Wow, Candy! Qué bien te ves**

 **-Muchas gracias, Flami. Vine lo más pronto que pude**

 **-Pasa, toma asiento, Marie Jane nos ha citado por una razón especial, pero quiero que ella te la diga**

 **-Gracias, permiso, Marie Jane –** Marie Jane es la directora general del hospital en donde colaboro por honorarios y me sentía honrada con la cita, de última hora, que me otorgó

 **-Candy, seré breve y muy clara; uno de mis médicos del área de urgencias del turno matutino cambiará de lugar de trabajo y, después de hablar con Flammi, tú eres el mejor candidato para cubrir esa plaza**

 **-Me siento honrada, no sé qué decir…**

 **-Puedes decir sí o no**

 **-No me refiero a eso** – Sonreí con un poco de nervios. **–Trabajo por la mañana en un colegio y aceptar su propuesta significa tomar una decisión entre mis niños y mis pacientes**

 **-Piénsalo bien**

 **-Yo te puedo proponer otra opción, quédate con mi turno y yo aceptaré el de la mañana**

 **-Es una buena opción, pero necesito pensarlo, se trata de un turno completo por la noche y al siguiente día clases… ¿Hasta cuándo tengo para dar una respuesta?**

 **-Mientras más pronto mejor**

 **-El ciclo escolar concluirá en un par de meses, les pido ese tiempo para darles mi respuesta, si resuelvo pronto les haré saber mi decisión**

 **-Bien, espero tu respuesta.**

 **-Sí, gracias**

Ese día no laboré en el hospital, había disfrutado un maravilloso día, mi hermoso castaño de cuatro años llenaba mis mañanas de alegría junto con mis otros pequeños, la noticia de tener un mejor puesto en el hospital era magnífica.

Mis padres y hermanos se alegraron de mi cambio físico. La felicidad tocaba mi puerta y en esta ocasión no era por alguien en especial, sino por mí, únicamente por mí.

Ensayé con mis pequeños la representación. Tanto tiempo junto a Seth y sus ensayos me habían dado un buen cúmulo de experiencia. **–Jenna, levanta la carita y habla más fuerte**

 **-Sí, Miss**

 **-La participación de tus niños es extraordinaria, Miss White**

 **-Gracias Miss Ponny**

 **-Aquí está el programa del festival, el grupo de Miss Eliza es el último, debido a su dinámica.**

 **-Me parece perfecto**

 **-Propongo que el de Miss White** –Dijo Eliza quien se unió a nuestra conversación y programa en mano **– Sea el primero, el mural de sus niños es hermoso y puede servirnos como un buen fondo en lugar de las cortinas que pensamos como primera opción**

 **-Es una buena idea, Miss Eliza, ¿Qué piensas Miss White?**

 **-Es muy buena idea.**

Teníamos tres días de ensayos generales por grupo y dos para el ensamble total de las participaciones **–Eliza, necesito que me ayudes**

 **-Dime en qué**

 **-Cubriré a un médico y no podré llegar a tiempo el día del festival**

 **-No te preocupes te cubriré**

 **-Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti**

 **-Miss Ponny lo sabe**

 **-Sí, ella también se ofreció a ayudarme**

 **-Entonces nos encargaremos**

 **-Muchas gracias, prometo que ese día me apuraré para llegar lo más pronto posible**

 **-Yo sé que sí llegarás.**

Probamos las luces, colocamos los diferentes escenarios con el mural de fondo, las demás profesoras no tuvieron inconveniente, le proporcioné a Eliza el guion de la pequeña obra de mis niños, ensayé con ellos y me aseguré que todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, le rogué a Eliza que no les indicara nada más de lo que yo había sugerido y escrito en el manual que le dejé.

Llegué casi al final, vi a los pequeños de Eliza entonar una hermosa canción emotiva y alusiva a las mamitas.

Miss Ponny agradeció a los presentes y dio por terminado el evento.

Subí a la plataforma para agradecerle a Eliza su apoyo **–Miss White**

 **-Daniel, cantaste hermoso, te escuché hasta allá atrás desde donde te observaba**

 **-Gracias Miss, yo creí que no habías venido**

 **-No te dejaría, te lo prometí** –Me incliné hasta poder estar de su tamañito

 **-Te traje algo** –Sacó una hermosa rosa, un poco marchita, pero hermosa **–Yo la cuidé y la corté esta tarde para ti** –Le cortó el excedente del tallo y la colocó sobre mi oreja **–Listo, ya estás hermosa**

Le sonreí y le agradecí con una abrazo sincero, me dio un beso en la mejilla **– Dime quienes te acompañan**

 **-Mi papito está allá con mis tíos y mis abuelitos** –Señaló entre la multitud que comenzaba a disgregarse

 **-Pues ve con ellos, disfruta de su compañía**

Corrió en dirección de su familia, a mitad de camino se viró hacia a mí y me dijo "te quiero más que a mi mamá" y nos dijimos a Dios

Yo le dije en mi pensamiento "Daniel, me encantaría ser tu mamá"

El fin de semana pensé en buscar a Annie, Archie estaba en Londres con papá y mis otros amigos resolviendo no sé qué de la familia Grandchester. Pero mi plan se frustró debido a dos guardias para cubrir en sábado y domingo.

Creí que no podría sufrir más, pero estaba equivocada. El lunes al llegar al colegio Miss Ponny me llamó a su oficina **–Miss White, un padre de familia le espera en la sala de profesores, le ruego atienda el asunto lo más pronto posible**

 **-¿Es padre de alguno de mis alumnos?**

 **-Por favor, Miss, no le haga esperar**

 **-¿Podría hacerse cargo de mis alumnos?**

 **-Por supuesto que sí**

 **Llamé a la puerta en señal de respeto y sin esperar que me permitieran entrar, ingresé.**

La sala de profesores tenía alfombra gris y una mesa como para unas doce personas y un enorme ventanal que dejaba filtrar luz a través de una persiana gris en forma vertical. Ahí es a donde estaba de pie el padre de familia que deseaba hablar conmigo; conocía a la mayoría de los padres de mis alumnos y él no se me figuraba en alguien conocido.

Tenía un pantalón azul y la camisa blanca fajada y protegida por un chaleco a juego con su pantalón, el cabello un poco largo y las manos en los bolsillos **–Quiero que se aleje de mi hijo**

 **-¿Perdón? Podría ser más específico** –No podía reconocer la voz porque se escuchaba gruesa y opaca

- **No la quiero cerca de mi hijo**

 **-Pues bien, solicite el cambio de grupo y notifíqueme quién es su hijo para darle de baja de entre mis alumnos** – Estaba confundida con la solicitud de esa persona porque la gestión de altas y bajas se llevaba a cabo en la rectoría en el departamento de Control Escolar y no con los profesores. **\- ¿quién es usted?**

Ante su negativa me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta para salir **–Candy, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo**

 **-¡Terry!** –Lo miré al escuchar mi nombre. Eran pocas las personas que me conocían por mi primer nombre, la mayoría de mis alumnos así como sus padres me conocían como Miss White.

 **-No lo diré otra vez, te quiero fuera de la vida de Daniel**

Daniel, mi pequeño castaño es hijo de Terrence y Susana **–No, no me puedes hacer esto, Daniel significa mucho para mí. Ni siquiera sabía que es tu hijo**

 **-Aléjate de él, no quiero que lo lastimes, que le hagas sentir que lo quieres y que luego le hieras, porque eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer**

Bajé la mirada y no por pena, sino porque mi mente no conectaba la relación de Daniel con Terry. Pero sí lo era, ahora justificaba que sus facciones y expresiones se me hacían conocidas **–No, no… te equivocas, yo no le quiero hacer daño, Daniel es alguien especial para mí, así como mis demás niños**

 **-Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho a causa de su madre y no quiero que tú le lastimes**

 **-Daniel no es el único que sufre por causa de Susana, tú también sufres por ella y a mí me hizo mucho daño. No olvides que tu esposa se marchó con mi prometido**

 **-Deja fuera a Susana y a Seth y comprende que no te quiero cerca de Daniel** – Se acercó a mí y sujetó mi brazo **-¿Comprendes?**

 **-¡Suéltame! Me haces daño**

 **-No me digas que esto duele… lo que tú me hiciste eso sí duele… Aún siento tu herida aquí** – No me soltó sino todo lo contrario, apretó más fuerte y con su otra mano se golpeó el pecho. Pegó su frente a la mía y nuestras miradas se encontraron **–No quiero que le hagas el mismo daño a mi hijo… comprende, maldita sea, sacarte del corazón duele** – Me soltó al tiempo que me empujó

 **-Perdóname, creí que eras feliz con Susana, por eso me hice a un lado**

 **-Ya te advertí, te quiero lejos de Daniel** \- Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Cerré los ojos cuando azotó la puerta al salir.

Saqué mi móvil, las manos me temblaban **– Marie Jane, soy Candy… acepto la propuesta, necesito dos semanas para resolver algunos asuntos y me integraré sin problemas**

 **-Me parece perfecto, te quedas en el turno de la mañana o en el de la noche**

 **-El de la noche está perfecto.**

Sentía un fuerte dolor en las costillas al aguantar el llanto; respiré profundo y me dirigí a mi salón.

Felicité a mis pequeños por su excelente desempeño en el festival.

Desde ese día y cumplidas las dos semanas, no volví a ver a mi pequeño castaño

Miss Ponny prefirió darme una licencia laboral por dos años con la intensión de que yo regrese a trabajar a este colegio, no quise irme cerrando las puertas de la oportunidad.

 ****Annie****

Candy llamó a la puerta de mi departamento y yo me quedé por un momento sin saber qué hacer.

Se arrojó a mis brazos **–Dime una cosa, Annie ¿Por qué era para ti importante llamarte "Candy"?**

 **-Candy, no sé qué decirte**

 **-No te estoy reclamando**

 **-Pasa, tranquilízate ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **-No quiero nada, solamente dime ¿Qué tenía de interesante el nombre "Candy"?**

 **-Hermana, reconozco que siempre tuve envidia a todo lo que tu nombre representaba, deseaba ser como tú, quería ser como tú, sonriente, amable, sin problemas, feliz, capaz de conquistar a chicos buenos, la favorita de la familia ¿Quieres saber más?**

 **_Ay! Annie, yo no era nada de eso… mejor dime ¿Cómo puedo ser como Annie?**

 **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?**

 **-Soy una estúpida, Patty me convenció de intentar ser feliz siendo yo misma y mírame, look nuevo, ropa nueva pero el mismo y viejo pasado.**

 **-Tú eres hermosa, te pongas lo que te pongas, porque tu belleza emana de tu corazón**

 **-Annie, ¿Cómo logras ser feliz teniendo problemas?**

 **-No soy feliz, Candy, no si tú no eres feliz**

 **\- Ya no hablemos de Seth ni de Susana nunca más…. Ni de Terry**

 **-Comprendo de Seth y Susana… bueno lo que tuve que hacer y decir…. Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver Terry en todo esto?**

Me platicó su encuentro y su decisión precipitada al aceptar la oferta en el Hospital, aquél cabeza dura no supo aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le ponía enfrente, su hijo aceptaba a mi hermana como una posible figura materna, eso no les generaría problemas a futuro… **-Es un imbécil, pero no te preocupes, tienes una grandiosa oportunidad a la puerta**

 **-¿Cómo logras ser así?**

 **-¿Así cómo?**

 **-No te dañan los problemas**

 **-Candy, las circunstancias solamente tienen dos opciones en ti, o son oportunidades o son problemas, por ejemplo, todo lo que pasó yo sentí que fue mi culpa, pero tomé la decisión de transformarlo en una oportunidad, fue un buen momento para cambiar, sí viví con la culpa, bueno, vivo con la culpa como consecuencia de mis actos**

 **-Quiero ser "Annie"** –Me sonrió entre sus lágrimas **–Quiero ser como tú.**

 **-Candy, te amo hermana.**

Me dejó acercarme a ella, estuvo en los últimos preparativos de la boda. Archie llegó de Londres y fui por él a la oficina de papá, hoy era el día de nuestro ensayo de la boda.

Archie, papá, Richard y Terry comentaban algo importante en el pasillo camino a la oficina de Richard, no quise interrumpir pero fue inevitable. Un pequeñito, que después de lo acontecido supe que era el hijo de Terry, saltó de la silla en la cual estaba sentadito **–Miss White, Miss White** –corrió hacia mi dirección con los bracitos abiertos.

En ese momento nos convertimos en el centro de atención de todos los presentes, me puse sobre mis rodillas y él se abrazó a mi cuello

Terry caminó hacia nuestra dirección, conocía los detalles de lo ocurrido en el colegio y su opinión del cariño entre mi hermana y su pequeño hijo Daniel. **–Dan, ella no es Miss White**

Richard frunció el ceño, el pequeño se despegó de mi regazo, lo atraje hacia mí y le dije al oído **–En el colegio era "miss White" pero ya no laboro más ahí** – Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y le dije **–Llámame Candy** –Con su bracito se limpió las lágrimas y Richard detuvo a Terry del brazo, comprendí que Daniel estaba sufriendo la ausencia de mi hermana en su vida.

Había prometido no usar más el nombre de Candy y espero que no me lo tomen a mal.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

El capi de hoy


	9. Chapter 9

****Terry****

¿Alguna vez has sentido una pequeña astilla? Sí, de esos pequeños fragmentos de madera que se te clavan en la piel y que cuando deseas extraerlos se incrustan más y más… bueno, creo que eso es Candy en mi vida, un pequeño trocito de amor que permanece en mí, que es doloroso, molesto y que permanece en lo profundo de mi ser.

Creí que casarme con Susana era lo mejor, pero ya conoces mi historia con ella.

Olvidar a Susana tampoco ha sido fácil, cada día la veo en mi pequeño y maravilloso hijo.

No puedo decir que nadie me ha sugerido cómo educar a mi hijo pero no es fácil; si tan sólo su conducta fuere rebelde no me sentiría tan mal cuando le reto o le disciplino.

A veces pienso que él es más maduro que yo y sabe enfrentar mejor los problemas.

Me arrepiento porque fui impulsivo con Candy, pero no soporté verla cerca de Daniel. Me sentí como un león cuidando a su cachorro, aunque no lo cuidé de mí…

 **-¿Qué pasa hijo? Te noto triste, enojado**

 **-Me encontré a Candy, mamá. No estaba listo para verla de nuevo**

 **-¿En dónde? ¿Qué te dijo cuándo te vio?**

 **-Soy un estúpido; reaccioné herido, dolido, enojado… no me quise dar cuenta que ella también ha sufrido**

 **-No sé quién de los dos ha sufrido más, pero no creo que dos vidas destrozadas puedan unirse para formar una sola; tienes a Daniel, él te necesita más que a cualquiera de nosotros**

 **-Él es el único que me preocupa, mis sentimientos aquí ya no importan, solo los de mi hijo, es por eso que le pedí a Candy que se alejara de él**

 **-Entonces, ella es la Miss a la que Daniel le entregó la rosa que le pidió a Richard**

 **-Sí, es ella. Le dije que le quiero lejos de la vida de Daniel, que lo único que ella sabe hacer es dañar a los que le aman**

 **-Fuiste muy severo con ella. Debió tomarlo a mal**

 **-Me dijo que no lo hiciera; pero hablé con Miss Eliza y le pedí que no permitiera que Candy se acercara a mi hijo.**

 **-No creo que Miss Eliza comprenda, sin muchas las cosas que han pasado entre Candy y tú.**

 **-Le expliqué muy poco, ella me pidió una cita para charlar acerca del avance de Daniel…**

 **-Ay! Hijo, me duele verte así, pero beber no es la solución** – Retiró de mi mano la copa con el contenido ámbar que se mecía al son de mi mano.

- **Soy un estúpido.**

 **-Hiciste lo creíste conveniente**

 **-¿En verdad lo crees?**

 **-Terry, la responsabilidad de la educación de Daniel es tuyo y en el camino puedes cometer muchos errores así como nosotros los cometimos con ustedes, creo que lo que ahora conviene es que hables con él y le expliques.**

 **-¿Cómo, mamá? ¿Cómo, diablos le puedo decir a mi hijo que no verá más a Miss White sin que le afecte?**

 **-Así como le explicaste que Susana se fue**

 **-Es difícil, porque no quiero a Candy cerca de mi hijo porque no he dejado de amarla. Me siento como un maldito egoísta, pelear con mi propio hijo, de cuatro años, por el amor de Candy**

 **-Daniel ve en ella a una mamá no está enamorado de ella, recuerda sus palabras que nos dijo el día del festival**

 **-Estoy jodido, estoy mal… Mamá, mi vida es un desastre… no completé el trámite de divorcio y ahora Susana me ha acusado de sacar a Daniel de Londres sin su permiso… sé que papá me está ayudando con ello pero no es problema de mi padre sino mío.**

 **-Volveremos a Londres en caso de ser necesario, pero no creo que te quiera quitar a Daniel, no quiere más que dinero.**

 **-Tienes razón, a ella no le importa nuestro hijo…**

Mi hijo la ha pasado mal, está cabizbajo y triste. De momentos las cosas se le olvidan y juega en su cuarto de juegos, ríe, se divierte, pero de momentos le viene su Miss a la mente y llora.

Le agradezco a Annie la alegría que le brindó ayer por la tarde al abrazarlo y por el mantecado que le invitó. Daniel no notó la diferencia entre Annie y Candy, yo no noté diferencia cuando salí con las dos hermanas en momentos diferentes.

Mi relación con los Andry se estrechó en las últimas semanas debido al apoyo de Archie, en especial. Estábamos formalmente invitados a su boda y por mucho que quiera negar quería verla, sabía que Candy estaría ahí y yo quería estar cerca de ella. En mí se despertaba nuevamente el deseo de mirarla, contemplarla, aunque era una lucha interna entre odio-amor, amor-odio, mis sentidos reclamaban su amor…

No me equivoqué, ahí estaba, hermosa, sonriente, divina…

 **-¿Quieres bailar?** –No me respondió y la sonrisa se le esfumó **–Vamos, no me dejarás aquí de pie como estúpido ¿o sí?**

Levantó la vista, respiró profundo y me dio su mano. Sonreí en mi interior

¡Dios santo! Candy baila increíble. En la boda de Archie y Annie la orquesta se lució tocando diferentes géneros musicales.

Quería besarla, decirle que aún le amo, pero no lo hice

 **-Lo siento, tengo que irme** – miró un localizador **– Hay una emergencia y únicamente solicité un permiso.**

 **-Te llevaré**

 **-No, no es necesario, me llevará Anthonie.**

La acompañé para despedirse de Annie y Archie, de sus padres y le dije a Anthonie que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaba que Candy llegara con bien a su trabajo.

No me habló durante casi todo el camino **–¿Quieres que ponga el clima?** –Me respondió levantando un hombro y sin mirarme **-¿Tienes frío?** –silencio **-¿quieres que me detenga en algún lugar?** – No contestaba y yo comenzaba a desesperarme **–Maldición, contéstame** –Me miró y regresó su vista al frente **–Candy** –Suavicé mis palabras **–Sé que no me porté bien contigo la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Algo que quieras decirme?** –Nuevamente nos miramos sin que yo perdiera el sentido que iba conduciendo. Respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y tomó su bolso de mano, sacó una goma y se recogió todo el cabello y unas toallas húmedas y retiró un poco de su maquillaje, se zafó los zarcillos, y los accesorios que llevaba en las manos.

Respiró nuevamente **-¿Cómo está Daniel?** –Preguntó sin mirarme

 **-Eh! Se quedó en casa al cuidado de una niñera, está bien…**

 **-Le das un beso y un abrazo de mi parte** –Su mirada permanecía, ahora en un pequeño neceser

 **-Sí, tenlo por seguro**

Se quitó el vestido y se quedó con una pequeña playera e inmediatamente se puso una blusa y unos pantalones blancos, revisó su radio localizador y dijo **– Te pediré lo mismo que tú me pediste, aléjate de mí, no habrá próxima vez entre nosotros, espero que el cielo me conceda no cruzar nunca más nuestros caminos, tienes un hijo maravilloso, dedícate a él, hazlo feliz…** Aparqué el auto al llegar al hospital, me miró y acunó con su mano mi mejilla **–Sé feliz, Terry, si tú eres feliz, tu hijo será feliz**

 **-Candy, yo** **–** Puso su dedo en mis labios para sellarlos

 **-Adiós, Terrence**. –Abandonó mi auto y caminó sin voltear.

Cerré mi corazón como si fuera una ostra.

Me negué a saber de ella. **–Daniel, deja de jugar con la sopa y come! No lo repetiré otra vez -** Recargaba el peso de cabeza en una mano y removía la cuchara en el contenido del plato **–Siéntate bien, ¿O quieres que te dé de comer como si fueras un bebé?**

 **-No, papito, me comeré la sopa**

Las miradas de mis padres me expresaban su desacuerdo mas no se metían en la forma de educar a Daniel **-¿Quieres el postre, hijo?**

 **-No, abuelita… papito ¿Puedo retirarme de la mesa?**

 **-No, no has comido**

 **-Cuéntame hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo hoy?**

 **-No me gusta ir al colegio, Abuelito**

 **-Daniel, mira a la cara a tu abuelo cuando te está hablando, es de mala educación desviar la mirada**

 **-Sí, papito** –Levantó su carita y contenía su llanto **– Abuelito no me gusta ir al colegio, no me gusta Miss Eliza, Miss White** –se tragó su llanto **– extraño a Miss White** –Sus lágrimas saltaron sin pedir permiso y yo no me atrevía a consolarlo

 **-Vete a tu habitación**

 **-Sí papá** – Dejó la cuchara a un lado de su plato con el contenido casi completo, le ayudé retirando la silla y caminó despacito hacia mi madre y le dio un beso

Así era cada día. Mi padre retomaba la atención hablando de algunos problemas o de algunas soluciones, pero no me decían nada de mi actitud hacia mi hijo.

Me dolía tratarlo así, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Regresé con papá a la oficina y me entrevisté con Miss Eliza un poco antes de la hora de la cena **–No pone empeño, lamento castigarlo todos los día**

 **-No discuto su forma de disciplinar a mi hijo, pero quiero que sepa que me recomendaron, ampliamente el colegio y no está resolviendo en Daniel la falta de conocimiento**

 **-No es mi responsabilidad del todo, su hijo no sabe obedecer, creo que es tiempo que lo lleves a terapia**

Miré fijamente a Miss Eliza y no precisamente por la sugerencia sino por la confianza que yo no le había dado de hablarme en singular **–¿Perdón?**

 **-Te decía que es tiempo que acudan a un psicólogo.**

La miré fijamente y no le mostré el error que cometía al dirigirse a mí **–Lo tomaré en cuenta**

 **-Terrence** – Sujetó mis manos con las suyas sobre la mesa **– Quiero ayudarte de la manera en que me lo pidas**

Retiré mis manos, solicité la cuenta, extendí un cheque y le dejé ahí.

Al llegar a casa mis padres estaban en la sala de estar, mi madre se veía preocupada **–¡Hijo qué bueno que llegas!**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Nos preocupa Daniel**

 **-¿Es por la forma en la que le hablo?**

 **-No, sabes que no nos metemos en la forma que quieres educar a tu hijo; nos preocupa que esté triste, que no quiera comer**

 **-Lo que come en el colegio debe saciarle de tal manera que no tenga apetito cuando llega a casa**

 **-Mira** –Mi madre me enseñó su boxlonch con su comida sin tocar **– No está comiendo, ya no juega, se la pasa en su habitación y tú no tienes tiempo para él, tu hijo te necesita.**

 **-Terry, tu madre tiene razón, Daniel es un niño no un adulto, no le exijas como tal**

 **-Les agradezco que se preocupen de mi hijo pero yo sé que es lo mejor para él**

 **-Hijo, el ciclo escolar está próximo a concluir, te ruego que consideres la opción de cambiarlo de colegio.**

 **-No, Daniel tiene que aprender a vencer sus obstáculos; sin importar los que sean**

 **-Terry, eso no te enseñamos a ti. A tus hermanos y a ti les forjamos en la confianza de un hogar, de una familia, te apoyamos en todo lo que deseabas, te dimos cuanto querías**

 **-A mi hijo no le falta nada**

 **-Terry, hijo, no te cierres… déjalo ver a Candy, extraña a "Miss White"**

 **-No! Nunca, esa mujer es mala, no quiero que le haga daño a mi hijo.** –Dejé que mi dolor gritara lo que pensaba de Candy

Comencé a discutir con mis padres pero era más por mí que por la salud emocional de mi hijo.

No notamos la presencia de Daniel en el descanso de las escalinatas. Se había levantado sin zapatos y no tenía suéter y el día era frío en ya que amenazaba una tormenta **–No, no papito, Miss White no es mala, tú estás mintiendo, ella es buena y me quiere… yo quiero que Miss White sea mi mamá… quiero a mi mamá… ya no te quiero, no te quiero** –Sus ojitos entre lágrimas y su enojo al gritarme y salir corriendo profundizaron más las heridas de mi corazón.

Corrió hacia su recámara y pasó el seguro a la puerta. **–Daniel, hijo, ábreme, te amo, déjame explicar lo que es lo que escuchaste**

 **-Vete, quiero a mi mamá… quiero a mi mamá**

 **-Vamos Daniel, abre para que podamos platicar**

Papá puso a todos los empleados a buscar las llaves, mamá corrió a su habitación en donde creía tenerlas… **-Quiero a mi mamá** –Gritaba llorando

 **-Dani, hijo, te amo, abre la puerta para que podamos platicar, perdóname hijo, te amo con todo el corazón, abre, quiero saber cómo puedo ayudarte**

Creí que Daniel se había calmado porque no dijo nada más.

Recordar esto aún me duele el pecho y por mi mente pasan mil posibilidades aterradoras.

Papá encontró las llaves y abrimos la puerta lo más pronto posible, el hombro dolía un poco por los empujones que arremetí contra ella, no quería tirar la puerta para no espantar más a Daniel.

Busqué por debajo de la cama, mamá abrió el closet, papá corrió al cuarto de baño… entre los juguetes… las cobijas…

Salió por la ventana mientras encontrábamos las llaves… el servicio buscó por cada rincón de la casa, del terreno. No sé cómo pudo hacerle para bajar del segundo nivel hasta el jardín.

Un rayo traspasó el cielo alumbrando nuestra búsqueda y la lluvia comenzó a caer…

Mi madre lloraba y le llamaba por su nombre.

Papá llamó a mis hermanos, a la policía… Daniel cabía perfectamente por las verjas de la reja metálica, cada segundo parecía una eternidad.

No dormimos esa noche fría.

Mi hijo estaba perdido y toda posibilidad pasaba por mi mente. Intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía.

 **-Emm…. Robert, soy Terrence**

 **-Hola Terry, ¿Qué pasa? Es algo tarde**

 **-Perdón, necesito hablar con Susana, sé que ella vive con Seth aquí, o al menos sé que está aquí….**

 **-¿qué pasa?**

 **-Quiero saber si ella tiene a mi hijo**

 **-Terry, te puedo asegurar que no, ahora te la paso, se están quedando conmigo**

Esperé a que Robert me comunicara con mi ex mujer **, soy yo… dime que Daniel está contigo**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Cómo que Daniel no está contigo? Si algo malo le pasa a mi hijo te…**

 **-No es momento de amenazas, dime, está o no contigo**

 **-No, no está… ¿Tú en dónde estás?**

 **-Estoy en casa de mis padres**

 **-Por Dios santo, Terry ¿ya te diste cuenta del clima y la hora?**

 **-Sí, por eso estoy preocupado por mi hijo,**

 **-Iré a casa de Richard ahora…**

 **-No, no es necesario**

 **-Mantenme informada por favor.**

Había un agente en casa de mis padres, mamá relataba los hechos entre lágrimas. Mark y Thomas realizaban llamadas

Me sentía un estúpido, un maldito estúpido…

Después de largas horas de angustia y agonía el timbre del teléfono de la casa sonó, corrimos a contestar, tomé temeroso el auricular y respondí **–Hola, soy Terrence**

 **-Hola Terry, soy Candy** –Su voz intentaba ser mesurada pero se escuchaba preocupada **–Por favor no cuelgues**

 **-Ahora no Candy, no sé por qué llamas pero estoy pasando una situación difícil y dolorosa**

 **-Trajeron a Daniel a urgencias. Es importante que vengas**

Mi corazón latía aterrado pero con la confianza que Candy velaría por mi hijo y eso me daba una gota de paz en medio de un mar de dolor.

Todos acudimos incluyendo el agente.

Pregunté por Candy, ella era el médico en turno en el hospital en donde le había dejado semanas antes **–Terry,** -Saludó a mis padres con una expresión facial **–Acompáñame**

 **-Candy, hija** –Dijo mamá con dolor y llanto **–Mi pequeño ¿Está bien?**

La mirada de Candy expresó que no, las cosas no estaban bien. Ella podía comprender a mi madre porque sentía algo sincero y profundo por mi hijo **–Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras posibilidades**

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, papá abrazó a mamá para brindarle fuerza y consuelo, Mis hermanos también expresaron dolor. **–Quiero ver a mi hijo**

 **-Ven, acompáñame** –Quería tener su fortaleza. Todo esto era mi culpa.

Ingresamos a una habitación y vi a mi hijo, acostado con los ojos cerrados, con raspones en todo su cuerpo, tubos y mangueras por todos lados.

Los hombres también sentimos dolor, tristeza, desesperación… me derrumbé frente a la cama y lloré pidiéndole perdón **–No puedes estar mucho tiempo aquí, es terapia intensiva. Lo trajeron hace más de un par de horas, estuve llamando pero las líneas en tu casa estaban ocupadas… Terry, Daniel presenta un diagnóstico de hipotermia, fue arrollado, por esa razón tiene contusiones en su cuerpecito y un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve** –Soltó el aire y se compadeció de mí **– Ahora está bajo un sedante porque tuvimos que hacer una pequeña cirugía** -Mis lágrimas acumuladas de tanto dolor por mi hijo no cesaban. Yo era el único culpable, yo debería estar en su lugar, él tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz **– Nos queda esperar, tu hijo tiene un pequeño grado de anemia y desnutrición; sus defensas son bajas y tiene una contusión en su cabecita, tiene su piernita fracturada, nada grave. Pero quiero que sepas que la cirugía fue para detener una hemorragia interna… Terry las siguientes horas son cruciales para la vida de Daniel**

Podía añadir otra capa más a mi ser o dejarme ayudar…

No sé por qué añadía más y más a mi, de por sí, pesada carga…

Mi hijo entró en coma, a pesar de los diagnósticos médicos yo sabía que él deseaba permanecer así, dormido… en su mundo… **-Yo velaré por él, puedes estar tranquilo**

Candy pasó día y noche a su lado. Lo cuidaba con amor maternal, yo solo podía estar con él gracias a ella.

Susana prosiguió con la demanda, ahora le añadía el descuido tan grande que tuve con Daniel y su condición médica, reclamaba la custodia…

 **-Terry** \- Candy me miró retirando de mis ojos mis manos. **–Mírame** –Estoy seguro que deseaba infundirme fortaleza y no que observara los enormes círculos debajo de sus ojos y su tez demacrada debido a los desvelos por cuidar a mi hijo.

 **-Ahora no, Candy, todo esto es muy difícil, a veces pienso que estoy en un maldito infierno, que nunca podré salir, quiero pensar que es una pesadilla y pronto tendré que despertar, que esto es una vida alterna…**

 **-Tu hijo te necesita, te necesita fuerte, ven conmigo**

 **-Candy, siento que muero, lentamente…** -Tomó mi mano e ingresamos a la habitación de mi hijo

 **-¿Crees en los milagros?**

 **-No, no creo en nada, ahora no tengo fe**

 **-Dicen que los que están en coma pueden escucharnos, y sé que es así** – Se acercó a mi hijo y le acarició su carita, ajustó las cintas adhesivas con las que sostenían el tubo que ingresaba a su cuerpo por su boquita **–Dani, mi amor castaño** –Le habló con ternura **– Papá está aquí, como te lo prometí** –No parecía haber cambio **-¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría y nos contaría su última aventura?** –Yo no sabía que a mi hijo le gustaban las historias de fieros hombres en altamar **– No se va a quedar mucho tiempo porque tiene que encontrar el tesoro que tú quieres** – Me invitó a meterme a la lona de plástico que cubría la cama y cuerpo de mi pequeño

Puso su manita con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo con las agujas y susurró a mi oído **–Es tu turno, papá barba azul, háblale**

 **-Dani, hijo** –Mis lágrimas escurrían, ningún personaje en mi carrera como actor me hizo sentir tal emoción como actuar exclusivamente para mi hijo **–No fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, he luchado contra una fuerte tormenta, no te imaginas las olas tan grandes que se levantaban a mi derecha, a mi izquierda… Suelten las amarras, les indiqué a mis hombres, la embarcación se mecía con mucha fuerza, Capitán, cuidado…** -Vi lentamente a mi hijo abrir sus ojos

 **-Capitán, papito…** Dijo con esfuerzo por el letargo **–Mamita** –Extendió su mano a Candy

 **-Sí mi amor, tus papitos están aquí contigo**

 **-Papá, Candy es mi mamá** –Cerró nuevamente sus ojos

Candy me dijo que le realizaría algunos análisis, ni ella ni yo esperábamos que él se despertara, mi alma se regocijaba en que la tormenta comenzaba a ceder para dar paso a la luz de un nuevo día.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

****Annie****

Mamá sujetaba una peineta en mi moño después de ajustar el velo.

Los ojos de mi hermana se fijaron en los míos y me sonrió. Dio un paso en mi dirección y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

No podía contener el verdad de decirle que había usado nuevamente su nombre, deseaba con todo el corazón que ella comprendiera que fue por una causa completamente justificada.

 **-Comprende, lo hice por Daniel, me partió el corazón ver sus ojitos tristes**

 **-No debiste, Daniel no es problema mío sino de Terry y Susana**

 **-Ese angelito te quiere mucho, Candy… te necesita**

 **-Annie, tú nunca cambiarás y yo no quiero tener más problemas contigo, Terry no quiere saber de mí y en cuanto a Daniel pronto se le pasará la idea de tenerme en su vida**

 **-Candy, no te equivoques… Terry te ama y Daniel te…**

 **-Annie** – Respondió intentando guardar la calma **– Sé feliz siendo tú misma, no creas que eres yo y que sabes cómo debo vivir mi vida… no te confundas**

 **-Hermana, no se trata de eso sino que…** \- Mamá me dio un ligero apretón en mi brazo para callarme.

Las dos vimos a Candy abandonar mi habitación.

Papá caminó a mi lado hasta llegar al altar en donde me esperaba Archie, el amor de mi vida.

…Mi vida… sí como Annie Brighit Andry ; Candy tenía razón al decirme que la única vida que debía vivir era la mía y no importa cuánto pueda arrepentirme, jamás podré regresar el tiempo y vivir con mi propia identidad, tal vez las cosas tendrían resultados diferentes si yo nunca hubiera querido el nombre de mi hermana.

Estaba inmensamente feliz y a la vez triste. En el frente del altar me esperaba el hombre que amo y la mujer a la que tanto daño he hecho. Mi felicidad no podía estar completa porque aunque ella sonreía su mirada se expresaba tristeza.

 **-Te amo, Archie, soy tan afortunada en tenerte en mi vida**

 **-Gracias a ti mi amor por amarme de la forma en la que lo haces**

 **-Mira discretamente a tu derecha** –Viré el rostro **– Te dije que discretamente** –Reímos

 **-Candy está bailando con Terry** \- Dije con sorpresa que se convirtió en alegría

 **-Espero que se decidan a ser felices**

 **-También lo deseo, creo que los dos sufren por tontos**

 **-No digas eso, creo que cometieron errores y se arrepienten de los mismos**

 **-Creo que lo único bueno que le dejó Susana a Terry fue su hijo**

 **-Sí, creo lo mismo**

¿Quién iba a pensar que tras el accidente que sufrió Daniel, Susana se portaría perra con Terry? Lamento la palabra, pero en realidad estoy enfurecida contra ella

 **-Susana demandó a Terrence, lamento que tengamos que posponer nuestro viaje**

 **-No lo lamentes, los Grandchester son como parte de nuestra familia y ahora necesitan el apoyo**

 **-Tal vez tengamos que viajar a Londres**

 **-¿Y cómo le harán para trasladar a Daniel?**

 **-Susana ha solicitado que Daniel permanezca aquí, pero no quiere que Candy sea su médico**

 **-No puede hacer eso ¿o sí?**

 **-Relaciona a Candy con Terry y dice que el descuido fue de ambos**

 **-Esa mujer está loca! ¿Qué le hace creer que mi hermana dañaría a Daniel?**

 **-No lo sé, tu padre y yo trabajamos en este caso; hay dos cosas que sí nos preocupan, la primera es que Terry sacó a Daniel de Londres sin el permiso de Susana y la demanda que ella interpuso por agresión**

 **-¿Harán algún juicio?**

 **-sólo en lo familiar, a menos que Susana acuse a Terry de intento de homicidio**

 **-¿Puede proceder en ese término?**

 **\- Sí y no**

 **-No entiendo, sí a Susana se le ocurre presentar tal acusación Terry podría perder la custodia de Daniel**

 **-Pero ¿No existe el antecedente del abandono de ella?**

 **-Esa es algo a nuestro favor, así como su relación extramarital con Seth**

 **-Siento que todo esto removerá el pasado de Candy y Seth… Amor, ¿Llamarán a Candy a declarar?**

 **-Es probable que sí, pero no quiero pensar en un juicio sino en un convenio, es una resolución más sencilla, ambas parten comparecen y llegan a un acuerdo**

 **-Entonces ¿Para qué tanta investigación?**

 **\- Porque se dialoga entre abogados y se establecen acuerdos, en caso de que ellos no acepten la conciliación entonces sí procede a todo lo que tu cabecita está pensando**

 **-Puff… pobre Terry**

Recordaba la angustia que vivimos cuando Richard llamó a mi papá para avisarle la desaparición de Daniel y la alegría en la voz de Eleonor cuando llamó a mi esposo para decirles que ya había aparecido "Está con Candy, eso me da tranquilidad"

Daniel había sufrido mucho por la decisión absurda de Terry y por la cobardía de Candy.

Era imposible olvidar sus hermosos ojos, mientras comía el mantecado y pronunciaba mi nombre, se fijaban en cada uno de mis movimientos **–Miss ¿Por qué quieres que te llame Candy?**

 **-Porque ese es mi nombre**

 **-Ahh!**

 **-Mi nombre es Candice White Andry, mi familia y amigos me llaman "Candy" desde que era pequeña**

 **-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Tu amigo? Porque yo quiero que te cases con mi papá, eres bonita y así podrás ser mi mamá**

 **-Esa es una decisión que sólo los adultos pueden tomar**

 **-No quiero que este día termine, te extraño**

 **-Aunque termine, siempre estaré para ti**

Lloró cuando lo llevé con su padre, aunque es un niño obediente se resistió a regresar **-¿Podrías esperarnos aquí? Hablaré con tu padre**

 **-Sí** –Tomó el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de ir por nuestro mantecado

Terry me permitió el ingreso a su apartado con un "adelante". Nos miramos a los ojos y moví la cabeza negativamente **–Eres un estúpido**

 **-Lo sé…**

 **-No podré ser "Candy" por mucho tiempo, así que resuelve esto pronto**

 **-Te agradezco que hayas tenido tiempo para mi hijo**

Los días pasaron y yo tenía un contrato que cumplir al igual que mi esposo. Susana demandó a Terry y pactó una tregua llegando a un acuerdo temporal: Actuar nuevamente con ella ya que los relacionaban como la pareja estelar de Europa, dinero, mucho dinero así como presionó para que Terry le otorgara algunos patrimonios en Inglaterra, aquí Richard dijo que nada le pertenecía a Terry y se abrió una línea de investigación por parte de ella. Optó por negociar que Daniel se quedara con Terry por _un tiempo_ , pero que cuando ella quisiera a su hijo de regreso lo pelearía… en términos generales ese fue el acuerdo, en términos legales están descritos de otra manera.

 **-Ya está listo el camión de la mudanza, mi amor**

 **-Archie, quiero que hagamos todo lo posible para adquirir este departamento, significa tanto para mí**

 **-También para mí… te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible**

Después de entregar las llaves y firmar el último documento al arrendador, Archie le externó nuestro deseo de adquirirlo. La cantidad tenía al menos siente cifras y no era posible juntar aquella cantidad

 **-Que tengan suerte**

Archie culminó el trato con un apretón de manos.

La petición de Susana en relación al cuidado de Daniel fue aceptada y Terry se vio _obligado_ a realizar el traslado a un hospital infantil.

Candy se dio por vencida y renunció, nuevamente, a Terry

 **-Amor, Terry nos envió una invitación para la apertura de la temporada**

 **-Genial! Tengo muchos deseos de ver a mi familia, no es lo mismo hablar con ellos que estar con ellos**

 **-Lo sé, princesa. Le confirmaré a Terry ya que después de esto darán una recepción**

 **-Amor, ¿Crees que Susana tenga interés en reconquistar a Terry?**

 **-No sé cuáles sean sus intenciones de ella, pero él está enamorado de tu hermana y merecen ser felices.**

Nadie hablaba ni mencionaba a Candy en la pequeña reunión familiar previa a la apertura de la temporada en la que Susana y Terrence actuarían como estelares de la Co Producción Roberte & Seth Hataway.

Yo no me atreví a preguntar por ella por respeto al silencio que guardaban mis padres.

 **\- Terry actúa bien** – Dije susurrando al oído a mi esposo

 **-Sí, lo hace muy bien**

 **-Ahora entiendo por qué Susana insistió tanto en tener nuevamente un estelar con él… no es nada tonta**

 **-Por el único que lo lamento es por su hijo… los dos son un par de egoístas… Ella solamente piensa en su carrera como actriz y él en su persona, ninguno piensa en ese pequeño niño que necesita una verdadera madre y un padre responsable**

 **-Tienes razón, quien en verdad importa es el pequeño**

Miraba a Terry actuar. Su sonrisa y su mirada radiante manifestaban que lo disfrutaba plenamente. Susana también lo hacía muy bien y se esmeraba mucho en las escenas románticas y ese beso que se dieron durante una escena no se veía nada fingido se veía real…

Miraba a Terry y pensaba, sin poder evitarlo, en mi hermana…

Tuvimos la oportunidad de felicitarlo en la recepción que sus padres dieron en su casa, una pequeña reunión íntima de unos cuantos amigos incluídos nosotros. **–Felicidades, Terry lo haces muy bien** –Dije dándole un abrazo

 **-Gracias por venir, esto es importante para mí**

 **-Nos sentimos honrados por la invitación** – Comentó mi esposo

 **-Archie, Susana quiere hablar contigo, firmará los acuerdos y cederé para que Daniel pase temporadas largas con ella**

 **-Está bien, ¿crees que es lo mejor?**

 **-Mi hijo no está bien desde que salió del hospital y de que no ha visto a Candy; no podemos mencionarla porque él se pone furioso. Dice que la odia**

 **-Espero que no me vea en este lugar, sufrirá si me ve junto a Archie y pensará cosas que no son correctas**

 **-No te preocupes, ahora está dormido. Hemos contratado a una persona para su cuidado personal.**

 **-Qué bien! Seguro será algo bueno para él**

 **-Eso espero. Ahora que retomé la actuación creo que mi vida puede proseguir desde el punto en el que las cosas dejaron de funcionar**

Papá interrumpió poniendo el móvil en mis manos **–Es Candy**

Lo miré asombrada y Terry desvió la mirada **\- ¿Hola?**

 **-Annie, perdóname por lo cobarde que he sido, así lo quise… es mi decisión**

 **-¿De qué se trata?** – Las miradas de Archie y Terry se posaron en mí

-… Un proyecto en África del Norte, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí.

-¿África?! – Dije en alto – Candy ¿Te irás a África? ¿Por qué? – Caminé buscando intimidad pero ya había provocado la curiosidad de mis acompañantes y de los demás presentes.

 **-Sé que no he sido una buena hermana contigo, jamás pude entender tu forma de divertirte y eso me puso en un plano lejano a ti, necesito reencontrarme a mí misma… Annie, solamente quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres mi hermana y eres tan igual a mí, tuviste todo el valor que a mí me hizo falta para retener el amor del hombre que yo amo…**

 **-Él también te ama, Terry te ama. Si te estás marchando porque él es un absurdo…**

 **-No, no me marcho únicamente por él, sino por mí, como te mencioné es un buen proyecto y creo que puedo dar mucho de mí en esto**

 **-Candy, tú no querías ser médico sino una profesora de niños, recuérdalo** – Mis palabras comenzaban a sonar desesperadas intentando lograr que cambiara de opinión

 **-Annie, lo vi besando a Susana y no era una mera actuación**

 **-¿Estabas ahí?**

 **-Eso no importa… esto ya está decidido de un tiempo atrás. Nuestros padres están de acuerdo en apoyarme, únicamente quería que tú lo supieras.**

 **-Necesito verte**

 **-Lo lamento hermana, estoy en la zona de abordar… Annie** – Su voz se quebró **– Te amo…**

 **-También te amo…**

Sentía que yo tenía la culpa de la infelicidad de mi hermana, que no merecía la felicidad que gozaba a causa de su infelicidad…

Al regresar Terry seguía junto a Archie, tal vez no se marchó de ahí esperando tener noticias de Candy **-¿Qué pasó?** – Archie tomó de mis manos el móvil

 **-Candy llamó para despedirse** – Dije atónita. Mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar que Candy se había despedido, que se marchaba por tiempo indefinido

 **-¿Cómo que para despedirse?**

 **-Se va a África del Norte por un proyecto**

 **-¿¡África?!** – Dijeron en coro Archie y Terry

 **-Bien, pues si es su decisión, que le vaya bien** –Dijo Terry sin mayor emoción

 **-Tienes razón; brindemos porque a Candy le vaya bien**

El final de la velada fue un tanto triste para él, para mí y para Archie, ya que su mejor amiga no se despidió personalmente de él, sino que le dejó saludos conmigo para entregarle.

Me puse en un plan muy depresivo.

Aunque pensaba y meditaba el ´por qué de mis sentimientos a la única conclusión que podía llegar era que me sentía responsable y culpable de gran parte de lo que le pasaba a Candy **–Debes alegrarte por ella** – Dijo Archie poniendo una humeante taza de té frente a mi

- **La extraño**

 **-Piensa que ella está en lo que ama y que es de gran ayuda en aquel lugar pero sobre todas las cosas piensa que ella es feliz y que está bien**

 **-No puedo**

 **-Arriba el ánimo** – Me sonrió

 **-Gracias!**

 ****Candy****

Vi a Terry besar a su ex mujer, la mujer que se quedó con quien iba a casarme, la mujer que le dio un hijo al hombre que amo, la mujer que es egoísta y su único interés está en el dinero.

Quería verlo y grabarme su imagen una última vez.

A diferencia de mi familia yo no recibí invitación especial de parte suya, lo único que él deseaba era que yo me mantuviera lejos de él y de Daniel.

La petición de Susana llegó en el momento más oportuno para alejarme por completo de su vida.

 **-Es una buena oportunidad, papá**

 **-¿Pero tan lejos?**

 **-Por favor… volveré pronto**

 **-Candy, no nos oponemos a tus planes, pero nos preocupas**

 **-Lo sé, mamá, para mí también es algo difícil dejarles… pero lo necesito**

 **-Está bien, cuenta con nosotros**

 **-¿cuándo piensas marcharte?**

 **\- En un mes**

 **-Es muy pronto**

 **-Tal vez, no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor decisión pero creo que al final sí lo es**

 **\- Nos reuniremos para despedirte**

 **-No, no quiero, no es para siempre, es un "hasta luego" el proyecto es por un año y si decido quedarme les avisaré de manera oportuna**

 **-Te echaremos de menos, Elroy te echará de menos**

 **-Y yo a ella, mamá… tampoco para mí es algo fácil**

Debía olvidar a Terry y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero inexplicablemente quería grabarlo en mi memoria.

Cuando besó, en escena, a Susana fue tan real que parecía que sus sentimientos por ella nunca se habían ido. No fue una actuación, sino la muestra de que él no la había podido olvidar.

Tomé mi vuelo hasta España para poder llegar a Marruecos… Era un plan descabellado pero trabajar para una ONG era algo muy bueno en este tiempo para mi vida.

La distancia que se interpone entre Terry y yo en este tiempo es conveniente para procesar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

El daño que nos hemos hecho tal vez pueda más que el amor que nos profesamos desde adolescentes.

También debo comprender que su vida no ha sido fácil, cuenta con un divorcio y un pequeño hijo que atender cuando yo no he tenido más que un compromiso fallido y la oportunidad de mi primera vez únicamente con él

Mis metas e ilusiones distan mucho de las de él.

Sí, si siento un gran atractivo hacia él. Pero ahora me da temor amarlo de nuevo.

Prefiero retirarme de su vida así en silencio así como él se fue de la mía.

África del Norte represente una gran oportunidad de tener mi propia identidad, de permitirle a mi hermana encontrar la suya y brindarle la tranquilidad a nuestros padres al no vernos discutir más por quién es o no Candy.

Tengo sueños qué realizar, metas que cumplir y mucho equipaje que dejar.

Sé que no será fácil ya que lo he amado desde mi adolescencia y le sigo amando.

Tal vez sea cobarde de mi parte pero no puedo con el recuerdo de aquella tarde cuando Daniel despertó de su letargo **–Candy, sigo insistiendo que te alejes de la vida de Daniel, el proceso de mi divorcio con Susy no ha sido fácil, no tengo tiempo para amar en este momento… pero quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo**

 **-Terry…** -Medité cada una de mis palabras antes de expresarlas. Era necesaria una respuesta la cual me permitiera saber que la decisión que estaba a indecisa en mi mente pudiera tomar una dirección fija **\- ¿Alguna vez me amaste?**

Me miró, respiró profundo y respondió lentamente como las dos veces anteriores **\- ¡Ahora no, Candy!** –Podía darle la interpretación que yo quisiera: tal vez "ahora no" significaba "Ya no te amo", o tal vez "Ahora no toquemos el tema", o bien, "Ahora no te amo, pero lo hice en algún momento"

 **-Está bien, comprendo** – Intenté sonreírle mientras agachaba la mirada **– Tienes razón, tu miedo a que te vuelva a abandonar y lastime a tu hijo no permite que estemos juntos… Terry, de todo corazón te deseo la mejor de las suertes que cada cosa que emprendas sea más exitosa que la anterior**

 **-¿Qué harás tú?** – Preguntó con tono nostálgico

 **-Seguir mi vida así como tú sigues la tuya** – Me levanté, tomé mi estetoscopio que reposaba en la mesa **–Fue un placer coincidir contigo en dos fracciones de nuestro destino. Me despides de Daniel.**

Fue difícil aceptar que Terry tenía sus propias guerras qué luchar y yo no tenía esperanza con él.

Creí que lo más conveniente era despedirme de mi familia de manera poco convencional, a cada uno por separado le invité a comer para exponerles mi decisión, a la única que omití fue a Annie.

Seguía dolida con ella por usar nuevamente mi nombre, no importaba si era buena o mala intención, creo que el accidente de Daniel se pudo evitar si ella permanecía callada.

El día de la presentación de Terry con Susana en la producción de Seth y Robert Hataway le llamé para despedirme, para compartir mi decisión y no brindarle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Un poco antes de abordar mi móvil sonó con el número de papá **–Hola papá**

 **-Emmm, Candy, soy Annie, te suplico que no cortes la llamada, Terrence quiere hablar contigo**

 **-Annie, estoy a punto de abordar… no puedo habl…**

 **-Hola Candy, ¿Conque te vas a África?**

 **-Hola, Sí**

 **-Deseo que te vaya bien y perdóname por ser un maldito cobarde, pero estoy convencido que tú no eres para mí así como Daniel y yo no somos para ti**

 **-Lo sé, Terry, no te preocupes; también te deseo la mejor de las suertes y también te felicito por tu extraordinaria participación el día de hoy, te viste genial…**

 **-¿Estuviste en la apertura de temporada? ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde estabas? Debiste venir a casa, mis padres…**

 **-Terry, es tiempo de decir adiós, la fila de abordar comienza a avanzar**

 **-Que te vaya bien, bonita. Candy perdóname**

 **-Adiós, Terrence** –Dije cortando toda posibilidad de diálogo.

El destino nos había presentado y nuestros propios fantasmas nos separaron. No somos el uno para el otro, no estamos listos para amarnos de verdad.

Tomé mi asiento asignado y de nada servía llorar o recordar, era necesario darle la vuelta a la página y continuar con mi vida, así como él seguía con la suya.

Dormí como desde hacía mucho no había podido; algunas veces por las guardias nocturnas, otras por preocupación y unas más por desamor.

Pasé a la banda por mi equipaje.

La aduana. Aquí me encontraba en un punto intermedio, ni América ni África… quería algo así en mis sentimientos algo que me mantuviera neutra en mis pensamientos.

Después de instalarme en la pensión, llamé a mis padres sin importar que aquí sea de día y allá es casi media noche **–Sí, mamá… todo bien…**

 **-¿Ya comiste?**

 **-No, iré a registrarme al Centro de Rehabilitación y de ahí a comer algo**

 **-Cuídate mucho, si no te sientes segura sabes que puedes regresar a casa**

 **-Lo sé mamá, sé que puedo contar con ustedes**

 **-Te amamos, hija**

 **-Y yo a ustedes**

En la pensión me esperaba una compañera con quien había realizado todos los trámites y no solamente viviríamos juntas sino que también trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar **Estoy un poco nerviosa, Samira, necesitaré mucho de tu ayuda**

 **-No te preocupes, Candy, estoy segura que Marruecos será tu segundo hogar**

 **-Así lo deseo, creo que este año aquí servirá en mucho para mi vida personal**

 **-Hay tanto que hacer que no te darás cuanta lo rápido que pasa el tiempo en este lugar**

Empujó una puerta de cristal y vimos muchos niños que eran o intentaban ser atendidos por un escaso personal.

 **-Él es Said, trabajarás con él** –Dijo presentándome a un médico terapeuta de tal vez unos 30 años, de largas y rizadas pestañas que bordeaban sus ojos color miel

- **-Bienvenida a este centro de Rehabilitación, tu trabajo es muy necesario y creo que será de gran ayuda**

 **-Gracias, estoy emocionada de participar en este proyecto y ser de ayuda.**

 **-Verás que un año no será suficiente, desearás permanecer por mucho tiempo más**

 **-Mi visa expira en un año, y de ser necesario tramitaré un permiso más y otro más… todos los que sean necesarios**

Despedimos a Samira y me integré al trabajo. Me correspondía la revisión de cada niño y mantener el registro de su expediente lo más detallado posible.

Flaming fue quien me habló de este proyecto y me ayudó con la postulación ya que contaba con algunos créditos extras en grados avanzados y especialidades médicas que abrieron, prontamente, las puertas en esta nación.

Cada día me entregaba en cuerpo y alma a mi servicio y por las noches, por mucho que intentaba, extrañaba mi casa, mi familia, mi trabajo… extrañaba a Terry.


	11. Chapter 11

****Terry.****

 **-No quiero entregarte la custodia de Daniel, y eso es algo que tú tampoco quieres –** Dije serio en el careo con Susana, no importaba la presencia de nuestros abogados

 **-Tienes razón, pero no quiero que Daniel corra más riesgos estando contigo**

 **-Susy, por Dios, Santo! ¿Hablas de tener mayor cuidado con él?**

 **-Por tu culpa pasó momentos críticos en el hospital** –Espetó

 **-Si tú no le hubieras abandonado tal vez nada de eso habría ocurrido**

Cerró su boca y murmuró algo al oído de su abogado. Stear repartió los sobres con el contenido y negociación del trámite del divorcio y de la custodia de Daniel **–Es lo mejor, la conciliación. Sra. Marlow podría perder lo que mi cliente le ofrece de manera voluntaria si usted quiere ir a juicio.**

 **-Aceptamos bajo las siguientes condicionantes** – Mencionó el abogado de Susana… ¿Qué parte no les quedaba completamente clara? Ellos no estaban en la mejor parte para negociar, o aceptaban mi propuesta o nos iríamos a juicio. **–Mi representada solicita pasar tiempos prolongados con el menor. Solicita que la Médico Pediatra Candice White Andry se mantenga lejos de Daniel Grandchester Marlow y por último, solicitamos que el señor Terrence Grandchester acepte el protagónico en la obra "Camino a la Felicidad" escrita y producida por Seth Hathaway estas son nuestras condiciones,**

Le indiqué a Stear que aceptaría todos sus condicionantes sin importar con tal que Daniel se quede conmigo.

De todo lo demás se encargaron nuestros abogados.

Daniel salió del hospital preguntando la razón por la cual Candy no le cuidó más **–Candy ya no será más tu médico, tu madre pasará tiempo contigo y ella te cuidará**

 **-No quiero ver a Susana, ella no es mi mamá**

 **-No te pongas así, Susana vendrá cada tarde, menos los días en los que tenga que trabajar**

 **-Espero que tenga mucho trabajo, no la quiero ver…** -Miró hacia la ventana **– Tampoco te quiero ver a ti y menos a Candy, la odio**

Miré a mi tierno hijo llenar su corazón de resentimiento y aunque intenté decirle que no odiara a Candy no tenía palabras para pedirle lo contrario. ¿Cómo podría decirle que su madre pidió que Candy se alejara de él? Eso le alejaría más de Susana y lo que deseaba es que él se relacionara, por su bien, con Susy.

Penélope y Mark se han acercado mucho a él y tienen un comportamiento paternal más que Susana y yo.

Pero mi hijo no es el mismo niño tímido que llegó, ha suplido sus juguetes por un dispositivo electrónico en el que juega casi todas las tardes

Por mi parte me he metido mucho en el guión de la obra.

Divido mi tiempo entre mis responsabilidades con papá, con el teatro y con Daniel que no me queda tiempo para mí… tal y como ha sido desde que opté por hacerle caso a mi madre y a mi corazón al seguir mi vocación para actuar…

Reconozco que me hace falta alguien como Candy en mi vida, alguien que le dé sentido y dirección, pero eso no es posible, ella fue sincera al mencionar que voluntariamente se hacía a un lado de mi vida para que yo fuera feliz con Susana.

Tampoco comprendo mucho de mí en todo este proceso.

No comprendo cómo puedo acceder a todo lo que Susana pida en lugar de perdonar a Candy… debe ser porque Candy nunca se ha disculpado…

A veces pienso que ella está dolida porque Seth le abandonó y no porque ella me dejó a mí… creo que su dolor es más por él que por lo que pudo existir entre nosotros.

Ahora mi hijo y yo vivimos dolidos contra ella que contra Susana, ¡Vaya ironía!

 **-Hola, hijo**

 **-Hola, mamá** – Dije mirándola a través del enorme espejo que reflejaba mi figura vestida con un atuendo de la época Medieval

 **-¿Nervioso?**

 **-No, ansioso por salir a escena**

Mamá sonrió **– Deseo que lo disfrutes como siempre**

 **-No, mamá… cuando mi hijo estaba en el hospital comprendí la verdad de la actuación… esto solo es una representación**

 **-Comprendo**

 **-Ese día actué para mi hijo, no existía nada, ni telón, ni argumento, ni director… nada… únicamente las líneas del corazón…**

 **-Terry, hijo… quisiera verte feliz nuevamente, tu mirada es opaca, tu voz es seca, casi no ríes, no te diviertes…**

 **-Me hace falta Candy…**

 **-Revoca la petición de Susana y búscala**

 **-No quiero, ya no mamá… ella nos ha hecho daño… yo le he hecho daño**

 **-¿Qué pasó aquella tarde en Edale?**

 **-Creímos que nuestra felicidad era con Susana y Seth… y renunciamos a nuestro amor.**

 **-Entonces, si ya no hay esperanza con ella, sigue adelante, sé feliz, sal y da lo mejor de ti, entrégate a lo que tanto tiempo te apasionó… no te detengas…**

Le sonreí a mi madre en respuesta a su recomendación… y así lo hice

Envolví con mis manos la nuca de Susana y la besé como lo indicaba el libreto, quería transmitirle que podía ser el mejor actor y que ella había significado en mi vida la felicidad que dejé ir.

Le besé más tiempo del que marcaba el protocolo de escena y ella me correspondió…

Ese beso lo comentó Annie en la reunión, yo disfrutaba de mi éxito mientras en un avión Candy hacía rumbo a África del Norte

Ese era nuestro destino.

Desde su despedida hasta esta nueva puesta en escena han pasado ocho meses, Daniel prontamente cumplirá seis años e ingresará a la primaria.

Candy ha dejado de existir en sus pensamientos ´pero no en su corazón.

 **-Se ha quedado dormido**

 **-Gracias , Penny por cuidarlo**

 **-No es nada, Terry, lo hago con mucho gusto**

Pasábamos la tarde en casa de Mark y Penélope a petición de él; quería mirar las últimas grabaciones de mis participaciones y como él era un video-adicto como le decía Thom, tenía suficiente material del cual podía echar mano. **–Creo que son estos, hombre**

 **-¿Por qué no los etiquetas? Sería más fácil**

 **-A Mark le fascina tomar uno al azar y verlo nuevamente… ya le he sugerido lo mismo**

 **-Uff! ¿Sabes cuántas horas invertiremos viendo todo esto?**

 **-¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer?**

 **-Con un pequeño durmiendo y sin novia, creo que mis posibilidades se reducen, así que pon la primera**

Reímos y comentábamos lo que veían nuestros ojos… Mark no solamente es un sino que también se perfila a ser un buen crítico.

 **-Las luces debieron ser más tenues y tal vez el sonido no ayudó mucho…**

 **-Puede ser**

 **-¿Ensayan con luces y sonido desde el principio?** –Preguntó Penny sin darme tiempo para responder ya que Mark pulsó para que el aparato arrojara el círculo plateado e introdujo otro

 **-Veamos este**

Los tres quedamos en silencio.

Veíamos el primer festival de Daniel… su rostro feliz al despedirse de Candy…

Mark congeló la imagen en la enorme pantalla. Él y Penny me dejaron solo con mis pensamientos.

Mi mente se trasladó hasta nuestro primer verano, nuestro primer beso… nuestra primera vez…

Pulsé muchas veces para mirar a mi hijo correr hacia ella y ella recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo, el beso en su mejilla, sus manos despidiéndose…

Supe que las horas habían pasado porque Penny depositó en mi regazo a Daniel quien se frotaba los ojos para enfocar bien su mirada, así como ingresó así abandonó de nuevo la sala de video.

 **-Es miss White** – Dijo mi hijo saltando de mi regazo y tocando con sus manos la pantalla. Al igual que Mark le congelé la escena y él hizo lo mismo que tiempo atrás, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Candy y acarició la flor de su cabello.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener el mismo valor que él y dejar todo el pasado para tenerla de nuevo frente a mí…

 **-Sí, hijo, es Candy**

 **-Adiós Miss White** – Pasó de nuevo sus manos en la imagen estática de Candy. Giró sobre sus piecitos y caminó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente el cuello. Poco a poco fue soltando su agarre y colocó su mejilla en mi hombro.

Mi hijo lloraba en silencio, temía hacerlo audible porque sabía que si lo hacía yo le retaría.

Acaricié su espalda para consolarlo y él pasó su manito en mi espalada. Yo también necesitaba ser consolado, yo también la había perdido. Así como mi hijo, mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, cálidas, continuas y silenciosas. **–Daniel**

 **-Sí, papito**

 **-¿Aún quieres que Candy sea tu mamá?**

 **-No**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No… Susana y tú no la quieren, entonces yo tampoco la quiero**

 **-Yo sí la quiero, hijo** – Soltó su agarré y se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos, se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió

 **-Entonces, ¡Vamos por ella!** –Dijo mudando su tristeza en alegría y esperanza

 **-No es tan fácil**

 **-¿Por qué no? Mira, aquí están las llaves de tu auto** – Sus pies desnudos pisaron la suave felpa de la alfombra en la cual reposaban mis pies; tomó mi dedo índice y tiraba de mí fuertemente intentando levantarme de mi asiento **–Vamos, quiero verla**

Daniel rechazaba a Candy porque creía que era lo mejor ya que, estúpidamente, yo lo hacía… **-Dame un segundo** – Annie era la responsable de que yo conociera a Candy, si ella no le enfadara desde pequeña con usurpar su nombre, posiblemente nunca nos habríamos topado. Saqué mi móvil y le llamé **–"Candy"**

 **-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Por qué me llamas así?**

 **-Daniel quiere saludarte** – Sabía que Annie me comprendería sin explicación. Los ojitos de mi hijo brincaban de felicidad y sus manitos expresaban su desesperación por tomar mi móvil

 **-Hola Miss White** – Dijo con emoción

 **-Hola, Daniel, te dije que no me llamaras "Miss White" ¿Cierto?**

 **-Sí… Candy …**

Ahora mi hijo tenía a su "Candy" de manera momentánea, pero le brindaba la felicidad que yo le había negado.

Annie entretuvo a mi pequeño entre risas y promesas, le miraba sus ojitos felices y su voz que irradiaba emoción con cada palabra. **–Quiere hablar contigo** – Me devolvió mi móvil

Dejé mi cómodo lugar y me dirigí hacia la ventana mientras dejaba a Daniel mirando su participación en el festival **–Hola,**

 **-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos pasa contigo?**

 **-Lo siento, perdóname**

 **-Terry, ¿por qué no dejas a un lado tu maldito orgullo y le llamas?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-En verdad que estás mal**

 **\- no es fácil**

 **-¿Y qué es fácil? Perdonar a Susana todo su daño te ha resultado de lo más ligero y hasta montas una obra con ella, pero a mi hermana no le puedes perdonar el deseo de verte feliz aunque ella sacrificara su propia felicidad, ella te ha amado desde siempre. Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser egoísta**

 **-Lo sé, y estoy malditamente jodido. Sé que ella no me perdonará**

 **-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas**

 **-Ella no querrá saber de mí**

No tengo nada que ofrecerle a Candy, no tengo nada que dar, en caso de que exista la posibilidad de una relación.

Aunque sé que ella ama y aceptaría a mi hijo como suyo, no puedo brindarle la oportunidad de un hijo a medias, un esposo dividido entre trabajo, paternidad y los caprichos de su ex esposa…

¿Cómo podría acercarme a ella después que le pedí que se alejara de nosotros?

Tal vez tenga a alguien más en su vida.

No puedo interrumpir su mundo y querer formar parte de él, tampoco sacarla de ahí para que forme parte del mío.

Por otro lado me encuentro jodido, participando con mi ex esposa y su actual pareja… y a Candy no le quise dar otra oportunidad para ser feliz con ella… Annie tiene toda la razón

"Te amo, Candy" … y si tú no eres feliz yo no quiero ser feliz, Si tú eres feliz yo seré feliz, aunque no esté a tu lado.

 ****Annie.****

Han pasado casi nueve meses desde que Candy tomó rumbo hacia África del Norte y aunque mantiene contacto frecuente con mis padres, parece que ha olvidado que tiene hermanos.

Nuestra vida sigue su curso, nada se detiene y aunque existen días en los cuales su ausencia es más notoria, también existen aquellos días en los que el tiempo pasa sin pensar en ella.

 **-Sí, mamá… recuerdo que es un sobre de papel blanco, debe tener una fotografía en el superior derecho… seguro están en el despacho de papá…**

 **-¿Quieres que te la envíe por servicio de mensajería? O si lo prefieres puedo llevarla a las oficinas**

 **-Si pudieras llevarlas, sería lo mejor… me ahorrarías mucho tiempo.**

 **-Sí, yo me encargo, hija, quédate sin preocupaciones**

 **-Gracias, mami… ¿Has tenido noticias de Candy?**

 **-Volverá a casa en un par de meses, la visa pierde vigencia y debe renovarla… ella volverá, recién me ha comunicado por la mañana… eres la primera en saberlo**

 **-Qué felicidad, avísame para poder visitarles**

 **-Le dará mucho gusto, entre tanto les deja saludos a ti y a Archie…. Pregunta si pronto será tía**

 **-Nos encantaría recibirla con esa noticia pero no, por ahora no.**

 **-Lo sé, hija…**

 **-Bye mamita, nos vemos pronto.**

 **-Sí, saludos a Archie**

Desde hacía un tiempo debía entregar una documentación en el servicio tributario pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho, le pedí a mamá que revisara unos documentos que debía entregar en las oficinas de impuestos para poder gestionar mis declaraciones. Le agradezco que haya encontrado todo y me ahorra mucho tiempo que ella se encargue de entregarlos, la licenciada que ha tratado conmigo por teléfono ha sido paciente y amable, ella realizará todo el trámite y así no tendré que viajar hasta la casa de mis padres.

Archie ha viajado mucho porque nuestro jefe, el padre de Luisa, quiere expandir de manera internacional la empresa publicitaria.

Es difícil la distancia entre él y yo.

Nos amamos tanto que a veces pienso en lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo Candy por estar lejos de Terry y él por estar lejos de ella.

No sé si decirle que ella volverá pronto y tal vez puedan hablar y externar lo que su corazón siente por el otro.

Terry platica mucho conmigo y me pregunta por ella. En verdad está sufriendo aunque es un cabezota por desaprovechar la oportunidad de buscarle y ser feliz

Eleonor tiene temor que él recaiga en algún vicio pero por lo pronto eso no parece ser una amenaza ya que Terry ha puesto gran empeño en su hijo.

Quedé de verme con Terry y Daniel en ausencia de Archie ya que Daniel _ha perdonado_ el abandono de Candy . Él y su pequeño viajaron un trayecto de cuatro horas para poder estar juntos. **-Ella es Candy, la novia de papá** – Escuchamos claramente mencionarle esa frase a un paparazzi que tomó algunas fotos nuestras y tomó la versión de Daniel para su encabezado

 **-Borre esas fotos, la señorita no da su autorización** – Mencionó Terry enojado poniéndose de pie dándole alcance

 **-Usted es una figura pública, esto se venderá muy bien**

Mi corazón latía nervioso porque seguramente eso era sinónimo de problemas, Terry y yo estábamos muy cerca uno del otro y yo tomaba sus manos dándole valor de buscar a mi hermana. Archie se enfurecería y Candy tendría un pretexto más para no querer regresar.

 **-Por favor, le daremos el dinero que nos pida… entréguenos esas fotos** – Rogué

 **-No, no pueden entorpecer mi trabajo**

 **-y usted no puede generarnos problemas**

El tipo aquél se marchó sin entregarnos el material que llevaba en las manos y mi corazón se afligía presagiando una gran tormenta **–Terry, tienes qué recuperar esas fotos**

 **-Viste que lo intenté, lo mejor será avisarle a Archie**

 **-Espero no se enfade.**

Terry permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo, Archie se enfureció y dijo que demandaría al reportero por el desprestigio que provocaba su material publicitario y también estalló en mi contra acusándome de insensatez y por _usurpar_ el nombre de Candy. Aunque le expliqué con manzanitas él no creyó en mi versión y pidió tener cuidado **– No quiero que te estés confundiendo y creas que puedes vivir un romance con Terry a nombre de tu hermana… Por Dios, Santo! Annie ¡Madura de una vez!**

Corté la llamada **\- ¡Está furioso!**

 **-Esto es mi responsabilidad, hablaré con él**

 **-No es un buen momento, lo bueno es que ya está sobre aviso… ¿Podríamos ir a la editorial de esta persona e intentar recuperar esas fotos?**

 **-Bien, podemos intentarlo**

Contaba con pocos días para que la nota periodística no saliera en el siguiente ejemplar pero fue imposible… no nos dieron más razón que **– No se preocupen a la gente no le importará más tiempo hasta que otra figura pública genere algo de qué hablar**

 **-Los demandaré** – Farfulló Terry

La edición se vendió y no solamente fue noticia en papel sino en la radio, en la web, t.v., en todos lados se hablaba de un romance

Me acosaban por todos lados hasta que un día les enseñé mi ID en donde se leía claramente Annie Brighit Andry.

Archie estaba celoso y casi se va a los golpes con Terry.

Susana aprovechó la publicidad para decir que esa era la verdadera razón de su separación con Terry

Y lo peor de todo fue que esta gente no paró hasta sacar información por debajo de las piedras.

Ni Candy ni yo éramos tan importantes como Terry y su carrera pública así como su apellido ligado a los magnates de este país y del viejo continente.

Mamá me llamó alertada, creí que por la noticia en relación a la publicación pero no **–Cálmate, mamá… no logro entenderte**

 **-El fisco ha enviado un citatorio a nombre de Candy por evasión fiscal**

 **-¿Le has avisado?**

 **-Candy no rinde declaraciones, ahora pertenece al grupo voluntariado de una ONG en África, estoy segura que existe una confusión, es mejor que vengas.**

 **-Sí, le diré a Archie que me de alcance, salgo en este momento para allá.**

Conduje a una velocidad moderada, Archie me dijo que me estuviera quieta pero me fue imposible, papá estaba en casa cuando llegué. **–Hola papá, necesito ver la notificación**

El error consistía en que mi madre, en que le pedí a mamá (corrijo) llevar los documentos a la secretaría tributaria, había postergado el ajuste de mis honorarios y por ello necesitaba algunos documentos recientes para hacer algunos deducibles.

Le llamé al gestor que se estaba encargando de mi caso **–Hola, Anni, sí te recuerdo y a tu madre también.**

 **-Los documentos que te entregó mi madre no eran los míos sino los de mi hermana y ahora ella tiene una demanda por evasión fiscal. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi hermana está fuera del país y sus ingresos no son constantes, es voluntaria en una ONG**

 **-Debes venir lo más pronto, ¿Podrías pedirle a tu hermana que regrese? Es mejor que ella esté presente en todo este proceso.**

 **-Sí haré todo lo posible… gracias**

¿Cómo le podía pedir a Candy volver? Estaba, nuevamente, en problemas a causa de su nombre. Tuve que colgar el teléfono inmediatamente porque mi móvil comenzó a sonar **\- ¿Estás en casa?**

 **-No, hola Terry, estoy en casa de mis padres**

 **-Enciende la t.v ahora**

 **-Dame un segundo, espera** – Nos quedamos boquiabiertos porque Terry y yo seguíamos siendo noticia …"La novia del atractivo actor de teatro Terrence Grandchester" es acusada de evasión tributaria **Eso es una mentira, es una grave confusión**

 **-Lo sé, he solicitado una rueda de prensa, ¿podrías estar presente?**

 **-Sí… primero dame la oportunidad de aclarar todo este embrollo.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Candy****

Estaba muy contenta con Said, pero debido a la cultura me reasignaron en otro grupo de voluntarios . Uno en el que la mayoría somos _occidentales_ y no existe el problema de trabajar de forma mixta.

 **-Es cuscús** – Respondió un chico castaño de nombre Thomas Stevenson, quien provenía de Connecticut **\- Es sémola de trigo, es un platillo tradicional, deberías probarlo**

 **-No, gracias. Desde que pisé este lugar he buscado la comida lo más parecida a la nuestra, me enfermé mucho los primeros días**

 **-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí**

 **-Lo suficiente para desear quedarme pero no tanto como para hacerlo** – Sonreímos

 **-Los primeros meses son los más difíciles, los primeros días tuve problemas con algunos padres quienes se oponían a que fuera el terapeuta de sus hijas, de ahí me he limitado a solamente varoncitos**

 **-Sé lo que estás sintiendo, me ha pasado lo mismo pero a nivel administrativo. Los hombres no me dirigen la palabra o piden hablar con un varón, al principio podía ejercer todo a través de Said pero él tiene sus responsabilidades, y agradezco que ahora esté en este equipo que es más, por mencionarlo de alguna manera, abierto**

 **-Cuando recién llegué** **–** Dio un sorbo a su soda por la pajilla **– Nos acompañaba una fisioterapeuta pero consiguió el conflicto con un padre de familia a quien, por error miró a los ojos mientras dialogaba con él**

 **-Aunque esto es una organización por parte de las naciones, es imposible trabajar correctamente debido a sus creeencias**

 **-Lo sé.**

Thomas me recordaba al hermano de Terry por el nombre y la complexión, nos hicimos buenos amigos y me mudé a vivir con él, tenía auto propio, horario similar al mío y la despensa que nos enviaban nuestros padres se complementaban porque yo hacía una lista y mamá enviaba lo más difícil de conseguir tanto en España como aquí, sus padres tenían mayor solvencia económica que la mía y enviaban hasta el mínimo detalle con tal de consentir a Thomas, resultaba muy caro pero valía la pena la espera para tener el sabor de nuestra familia, de nuestro país en la boca **– Amo estos caramelos** – Dije vaciando algunos en su mano

 **-Me recuerdan mis tiempos en los primeros grados… parece mentira** – Dijo nostálgico

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **-Tener que dejar el país, la familia, amigos para valorar, para amar, para desear estar con ellos**

 **-Mi visa pierde vigencia en dos semanas** – Mencioné **– Y regresaré a casa**

 **-Creí que esperarías en España, la embajada es más consciente de nuestra estancia en este lugar**

 **-Ven conmigo a casa** – Le dije con cariño. Cariño que cada día crecía.

Vivir juntos nos había ayudado a conocernos, a acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro, las tardes libres frente al televisor o estudiando francés, recordando nuestros días y años en América. Era una especie de cariño protector lo que existía entre nosotros.

Ambos estábamos libres sentimentalmente.

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Sí, podrás pasar una temporada en casa y luego visitaremos a tus padres… o visitamos a nuestros padres y luego nos vemos en otro lugar… no sé**

 **-Bien, hagamos el equipaje, puedo pedir un tiempo para ir a casa.**

Acordamos pasar la semana y media que me quedaba de vigencia en España **-¿Has visto la cartelera?** – Me extendió el diario en la sección de espectáculos

 **-Sabía que te gustaba el teatro** – Me dolió ver la publicidad de Terry con Susana en los brazos, Europa esperaba a dos de sus queridos actores teatrales. Estar en Marruecos me había mantenido distante del tema Terrence Granchester **– Nuestros vuelos son un par de semanas antes de ese estreno**

 **-Lo sé, de pronto creí que podría saludarle**

 **-¿A quién?**

 **-A Terry, nuestras familias se conocen de tiempo atrás, él y yo estudiamos en el Colegio San Pablo**

No lo podía creer! ¿Por qué el mundo es tan pequeño? Fingí no conocer ni mencionar a los Grandchester, sabía que no era bueno ni oportuno ser presuntuosa **– Ya tendremos tiempo de asistir a alguna función, la compañía de Robert Hataway está en la misma ciudad de donde provengo y conozco a su hijo, estudiamos en la misma facultad**

 **-¿Medicina?**

 **-No, yo estudié pedagogía y el actuación**

 **-¿Eres pedagoga? Eso explica el por qué te apasionas cuando estás en las terapias con los niños, creaste algo nuevo al integrar pedagogía y rehabilitación**

 **-Quiero dar clases, nuevamente…**

Me abrazó y sin palabras comenzamos a besarnos. Eso no era algo común en mí, de tratarse de Annie cualquiera lo podría entender, pero no de mí.

 **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?** –Preguntó

 **-Sí** – Respondí emocionada. Podría darle la vuelta a la página y seguir con mi vida.

Nos besamos nuevamente y al soltar el diario por tocar su espalda con mis palmas, éstas se deshojaron esparciéndose. Después de un prolongado beso, los dos nos inclinamos para recoger el desorden.

 **-Candy ¿Conoces a Terry?**

 **-No** – Respondí regresando a él con las grandes hojas arrugadas en mis manos **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-Mira** – No lo podía creer. Debido a las próximas presentaciones de la nueva puesta en escena, Terry era noticia "Rumores de Romance"… No podía creer lo que la nota decía…

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Annie usando mi nombre.

 **-Es mi hermana gemela, Annie… desde pequeñas ella creía que era gracioso usar mi nombre… ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, lejos, con el deseo firme de no volver…**

No sé si lo comprendió sin tanta explicación pero fue acertado cuando mencionó **–¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí, en España, mientras resuelves lo de tu visa?**

 **-Quería ver a mis padres.** – Dije con un tono de nostalgia

 **-Bien, estaré contigo para aclarar esto. Ella no puede usurpar tu nombre y desprestigiarlo de tal manera**

 **"** Desprestigio" Tal vez era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que Annie hacía de manera constante con mi nombre.

Escucharlo en mi mente para describir sus acciones era aceptable pero no cuando lo mencionaba alguien más **– Creo que ella lo único que quiere es divertirse** –Dije defendiéndola

 **"Creímos que podría existir una reconciliación entre Terry Grandchester y Susana Marlow por el bien de su pequeño hijo Daniel, pero las imágenes dicen lo contrario"** – Leyó **– Esto parece como esos programas televisivos de intercambio de parejas, no olvidemos la relación fallida de Seth Hataway con Candice Andry a quien Seth dejó en el altar mientras huía, románticamente, con Susana Marlow, que en aquél entonces era esposa de Terry Grandchester…** -Mi interrupción impidió que él continuara con la lectura

 **Bien… ahora sabes la verdad** – Dije con fastidio y a la defensiva de cualquier pregunta

 **-No me importa quien haya sido tu pasado, sabía de ti, aunque no recordaba tu nombre, viajé con Terry tres veranos porque él tenía la esperanza de verte de nuevo**

 **-No hablemos más de él** – Tomé las hojas de sus manos **– Tenemos mucho tú y yo por delante**

 **-Tienes razón**

Mis padres estaban ausentes cuando llamé a la puerta con la emoción agolpando mis sentidos **–Parece que no hay nadie**

 **-Demos un paseo y regresemos más tarde, podemos hospedarnos en otro lado**

 **-Mis padres querrán que me quede con ellos… ya sé… podrían estar en casa de Elroy, está a unas cuantas cuadras, dejaremos esto en el patio trasero**

Mis padres creyeron que llegaría más tarde, casi por la noche y les dio gusto recibirnos con esa sorpresa **– Hija** – Papá abrazó muy fuerte, la alegría en el rostro de papá fue contrarrestada por la preocupación en el rostro de Annie y mamá, sin mencionar el de Archie

 **Creí que te daría gusto, verme** –Dije haciendo, mentalmente, el contenido de la noticia **–Abracé a mi hermana**

 **-Candy**

 **-Sé lo que has hecho y pierde cuidado. La foto en el diario muestra a Daniel**

 **-Es más grave que eso** – Dijo Archie quien intentaba controlar su enojo, y ¡Vaya! Si no lo sé… Lo conozco mejor que nadie

Thom se paró junto a mí, no tuve tiempo de presentarlo como mi novio sino únicamente les mencioné su nombre y como los abrazos no se hicieron esperar creí que era conveniente formalizarlo a la hora de la cena **-¿Qué tan grave?** – Cuestioné con curiosidad

Annie bajó la mirada y mamá habló _defendiéndola_ **-Ha sido mi culpa, yo confundí los sobres, de pronto creí tomar el de Annie pero entregué el tuyo**

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Evasión fiscal** –Respondió Archie **– Existe una orden de arresto en tu contra**

 **-¿Por qué nadie me dijo?** –Respondí dominando mi temperamento

-Creí que podíamos aclarar las cosas – Mencionó papá **– Pero ahora, Annie, tiene una orden por usurpación de personalidad, entrega de documentos que no le corresponden y no hay mucho que hacer. Creímos que esperarte, sin anticiparte nada, nos ayudaría a resolver esto**

 **-Me presentaré en la oficina tributaria. ¿Papá me representarás?**

 **-Sí, hija y Archie también**

 **-Quiero que seas honesto… ¿Es muy grave?**

 **-No tan grave como complicado. Han establecido una multa considerando una omisión por tu parte pero se ha tipificado como delito por el tipo de compras que has realizado en el extranjero y que, aunque hemos presentado las dos constancias natales, no se puede revocar, la fiscalía cree que se trata de una persona con dos personalidades, presentaron la rueda de prensa en la que Terry y Annie desmienten una relación… hija, es algo tedioso, lamentamos recibirte con esta noticia**

 **-Te apoyaré en todo** – Dijo Thom

- **Les presento a mi novio –** Mencioné, creo que fue a causa de los nervios

Se hizo un silencio y me aventé en contra de Annie, ella únicamente se defendió y le grité que la odiaba.

No concebía la pérdida de mi libertad por sus _estupideces_. Tampoco cargaría con la multa que sobre pasaba los seis ceros a la derecha

No quería ver a Terry a la cara en la nueva rueda de prensa pero accedí con la condición que Annie, Archie y Thom estuvieran presentes. Lamentaba el sufrimiento de Daniel, pero si sus padres no lo cuidaron de tal situación, no podría hacer mucho por mi parte

 ****Annie****

Tenía dos raspones de las uñas de Candy en mi rostro. El maquillaje lo ocultó muy bien.

Únicamente intenté detener su furia sin tanto éxito, aunque Archie estaba furioso contra mí sentí lindo que me defendiera.

Lamento la imagen que Thom, el novio de Candy, se hizo de nosotros.

Archie le ofreció a Candy pagar la multa, que excedían por mucho nuestro presupuesto anual.

Terry se sorprendió que Candy estuviera de regreso en casa e intentó hablar con ella. Como es de esperarse, ella se negó.

 **-¿Quién es Candy y quién es Annie?** –Preguntó un reportero. Moría de ganas de hacer bromas pero me contuve

 **-Soy Candy y él es mi novio Thomas Stevenson** –Respondió Candy haciendo que Terry centrara su vista en el contenido acuoso del vaso **–Ella es mi hermana gemela Annie, su esposo y mi mejor amigo Archie Cornwel** –Dijo sonriente

 **¿Y quién es la mala, de las dos?**

Por Dios Santo, ¿qué no podían continuar con otro tipo de pregunta? **-Yo** – Respondí e hice sonreír a casi todos incluyendo a Candy

 **-En realidad no es mala** – Me defendió **– Sino, digámoslo así "es valiente"**

 **-¿Sus problemas con el fisco…?** – Interrumpí

 **Pueden hablarlo en privado con mi esposo, no estamos aquí sino para desmentir que exista alguna relación sentimental entre Terrence Grandchester y "Candy" sin importar quien sea "Candy"**

 **-No tengo relación con nadie** – Dijo Terry **– Me dedico únicamente a mi hijo. Susana no está en mi vida más que como una compañera, antes de cualquier relación sentimental con ella, existió una bella amistad, Candy fue el primer amor en mi vida, amor de verano** \- dijo gracioso y algunas reporteras suspiraron- **Annie y Archie son mis buenos amigos en este país…**

 **-Sé que ahora, la señorita Candice está con alguien, Terry ¿No te gustaría que las cosas entre ella y tú?**

 **-Nada me haría más feliz, pero no puedo basar mi felicidad en el dolor de alguien más** – Mencionó

Seth respondió a las preguntas que le realizaron y Susana mencionó que _invitó_ a Terry a formar parte del elenco por estrategia publicitaria.

Existía un problema menos pero la zanja entre Candy y yo era demasiado ancha como para suponer que sus palabras eran una realidad entre nosotras.

Archie me sujetó del brazo y partimos esa noche a casa.

Condujo en silencio.

Al llegar a casa se introdujo en su despacho y durmió en la habitación para huéspedes, como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos meses

Candy no podía salir del país debido al juicio.

Nuestra economía se veía altamente afectada por las parcialidades de la sanción económica.

Archie se pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina y salía antes del alba cada mañana.

Dejaron de existir los fines de semana.

Ya no había pasión entre nosotros. Nuestros besos apasionados se convirtieron de simples contacto de nuestros labios y Archie no tenía ánimos de estar conmigo en la intimidad.

 **Lo estoy pasando mal, Luisa**

 **-Habla con Candy, deben ponerse de acuerdo en estar bien, ella te quiere**

 **-No, todo está de mal en peor**

 **-No te desanimes. Ven a casa y pasa un fin de semana conmigo**

 **-No quiero ser una molestia**

 **-Nunca lo has sido, anímate amiga, las cosas se pondrán mejor y volverás a sonreír**

 **-Sí, gracias**

Papá hipotecó su casa para saldar la multa y pagar un amparo para mí, mis hermanos se solidarizaron con la situación y nos ayudaban-

Me sentía fatal en los momentos en los que coincidíamos.

 **Este logotipo es el mejor**

 **-¿no me pedirás que le modifique algo?**

 **-No, Jemima, así está perfecto**

Sonrió **–Gracias Annie**

 **-Cierra al salir, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, tengo mucho trabajo y revisión de texto**

 **-Sí… ¿Mando a hacer el tiraje?**

 **-No, yo lo indicaré, envíame la información en el formato requerido, por favor**

 **-Está bien**

Froté mis ojos, llevaba más de seis horas trabajando en el folleto de la XI temporada de una prestigiada marca de cosméticos y ropa

Ma espalda me ardía de la tensión que generaba el estrés pero si lograba terminar antes del cierre de mes podría llevarme una buena paga.

Estaba satisfecha con mi trabajo.

 **-Hola mamá… ¿Candy está en casa?** –Hice caso a la recomendación de Luisa, tal vez era mejor estar en buenos términos con mi hermana

 **-Hola, Annie ¿Qué tal todo?**

 **-Bien**

 **-Candy no está en casa, ha ido con Thomas a visitar a su familia, estará en Connecticut todo el fin de semana**

 **-Bien, esperaré hasta la próxima para llamarle**

 **-¿Es urgente?**

 **-No, es más de paz interior**

 **-Annie, me duele todo lo que están pasando, no logro comprender por qué nunca se han llevado bien**

 **-Ya sabes la respuesta, mamá.**

 **-Tú y ella son igual de importantes para mí y les amo de la misma manera**

 **-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé y te doy gracias por ello.**

Tuve que cortar la llamada debido a la interrupción que mi asistente hizo –Annie, te busca Terrence Grandchester

-Pídele que pase.

Mandé la impresión cuando él ingresó **–Annie, vengo a darte las gracias por todo**

 **-Terry**

Sonrió con tristeza en los ojos **–Tengo un contrato de cuatro presentaciones aquí y unas cuantas más en España… ya no regresaré.**

Me imaginaba que su dolor era por mirar a mi hermana en los brazos de Thomas **–Lo siento, en verdad** –Lo abracé.

También me hacía falta un abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos y sentir su respirar melancólico, casi estaba por romper en llanto cuando Archie ingresó.

 **-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos está pasando?**

 **-Archie, cariño** –Dije sin romper en gritos **–No es lo que parece. Terry ha venido a despedirse**

 **-Eso no me lo creo**

 **-Archie, no te haría esto**

 **-Son un par de malditos mentiroso** – Azotó la puerta al salir

 **-Archie** – Intentó salir tras de él

-Déjale, ya hablaré con él

 **-Venía a traerte esto** – Extendió un cheque, es para ayudarles en los pagos fiscales **– No quería meterte en problemas**

 **-No puedo aceptarlo; y no te preocupes. Archie y yo ya tenemos problemas.**

 **-Somos amigos, ¿No? Y si no puedes ¿Entonces de qué sirve nuestra amistad?**

 **-Gracias, prometo pagártelo**

 **-Si eso te da paz, hazlo**

Un abrazo más y lo que pasó fue solamente la descarga de emociones.

Nuestros labios se encontraron como en algunos veranos pasados **-¿Por qué no eres en realidad Candy? N-** Sus lágrimas fluyeron

 **-Lo siento-** Pasé una mano por sus mejillas

 **-Si tienes oportunidad, ve a verme al teatro, es importante para mí**

 **-Te prometo estar en primera fila** – Le sonreí

Nuestros dedos fueron los últimos en perder contacto en lo que fue un adiós.


End file.
